


The King

by Brkn_Hrtd



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Enemies to Friends, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brkn_Hrtd/pseuds/Brkn_Hrtd
Summary: In world infested with supernatural abilities, it only seems that bad always finds itself crawling into unexpected areas. But not to worry, our neighborhood hero, Technoblade,  will save the day.------------------------------------------------------Basically, this is a YouTuber x Boku no Hero Academia AU. This fic is Technoblade central and it follows the plot of BNHA from the first arc to the Hero License arc. Also this fic has the old characters from BNHA because I really wanted them in here.(Features the Lunch Club, the Trio,  Dream Team and many more youtubers)Also, I wrote this on Wattpad as well so don't harass me for copying someone else's work. The story plot is mine.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Carder & Darryl | BadBoyHalo, Zak Carder & Vincent | A6d
Comments: 20
Kudos: 432





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic. If you have any criticism, please tell in the comments. I'm open for new improvements. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Brkn_Hrtd

Technoblade jumped rooftop to rooftop, the breeze flying into in face. Once he reached an building's edge, he halted. He watched the crowds from above, staring amusingly at their unorganized pace. 

The nights in Tokyo City was often crowded and full of people. More people meant more trouble and trouble meant more criminals to catch. It also doesn't help when almost more than 80% of Japan's population inherited some kind of supernatural ability. These abilities were called quirks. For the past centuries, human beings and animals developed and manifestesd into superior races, gaining abilities that they are able to call their own. 

But when something great happens, bad events follows and because of these quirks, many had strayed afar from a good path; becoming criminals... Becoming villains. Of course, if there is a villian, a hero is made. But as time progressed, the whole society is suddenly revolved around these new abilities, and many became blind. 

Technoblade sometimes wonder how something so revolutionary become so toxic. Villains weren't the only one that changed, heroes did too. But not in the way that others might not had hoped. Many heroes saved people for the sake of money and fame, disregarding the true attributes of a hero. It disgusted him. 

He sat at the edge of the tall and slim building, his legs dangling from the edge. The night layered accross the sky, stars glistening at the dark painted sky. For a moment, he was able to stop think about the flaws of the world. For a moment, everything seemed peaceful. 

\---------------break--------------

Technoblade landed gracefully on to the ground. He looked at the scene before him, a angry smile painted in to his face. 

The man in the allyway tensed at the sudden audience that appeared in front of him. The women behind him somewhat relaxed at the new sight of her caped savior. 

"You know, harassing women or anyone in fact is a disgusting sin," Technoblade snarked behind his mask, grinning, "You should be ashamed of yourself, what will your wife think?" 

Techno gesturd to the man's ringed hand, making the man look. While the man was distracted, he lunged forward. The man was caught by suprise and wasn't able to dodge Techno's punch. The man looked at where the woman should be only to realize that she already dashed out the dark, narrow allyway. It was just him and technoblade now, he stood no chance. 

The man activated his quirk; light flashed through the allyway from his hand. Techno cringed and the light, not used to the bright. If the man thought that was going to stop him, he was dead wrong. He pushed through the light, grabbed the man from his collar and lifted him effortlessly up. The man flailed under his grip, trying to struggle out. Techno smiled at the criminal who looked distraught and lifted his other hand. A forceful punch land at the man's face, knocking him out completely. 

Multiple sirens echoed through the night, getting louder as it came nearer and nearer. That was cue, he had to go. Techno placed the unconscious body on the floor. He grabbed out a small, pig-shaped note and stuck it on to the man's forehead. 

He hopped up the side of the building and left. 

\---------------break--------------

Tsukauchi Naomasa was a very tired man who had just finished a stack of paperwork he needed to do for the day and was ready to leave the police station and go home and sleep but unfortunately for him, crime never stopped even in the brightest or darkest of hours. He stood behind his table as he watched a police officer dragged a criminal to an empty cell. Another officer made its way to him, a small folder clutched between his arms. 

"Tsukauchi, there was another sighting of him," the officer placed the folder on his desk. 

"Of who?" Tsukauchi asked as he eyed the slim folder in front of him. 

"Of Technoblade."


	2. Twins and...  ErasureHead?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Dave's sisters and an encounter with with our favorite underground hero, Erasurehead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, why r u reading this?

Two girls with white hair hid inside the rectanglar closet, hugged between each other and an assortment of cleaned clothes. Both held their mouths shut with the palm of their hand, trying not to make a single noise. One peaked out the tiny crack beside her, her blue eyes hastily scanning the room outside but stopped when she heard footsteps behind the room's door. 

"He's going to find us!" The girl with shorter hair whispered loudly, "We should not have hid here, he's going to find us!"

"Ssshhh!" The other girl looked back at the other, a finger on her lips, "Shush, will you? Of course he's going to find us if you're making too much noise."

The closet door than slammed open and the both girls stumbled onto the carpeted floor. A big figure loomed over them, its hand on one of its hips. They all exchanged glances at each other for a whole minute until the figure spoke. 

"The closet again, really?" The figure said as he combed his pink hair, "When are you both going to learn that is the worst hiding spot ever? Why didn't you listen to Edithe, Elaine?"

The girl with long, white hair (Elaine) pouted, crossing her arms to show her annoyance. "What's wrong with the closet? If Edithe really didn't wanted to hide in there with me, she could've gone somewhere else."

"Well, I guess I won," the pink haired man smirked, one of his fist under his chin, "That means I can have my reward!"

He crouched to level with the girls in height and extended his hands forward. He tickled the two girls, they laughed uncontrollably as they tried to get away from the big 'tickle monster'. 

"Dave, stop!" Both girls said as they giggled and laughed. Eventually, Dave stopped as he was satisfied with the big smiles that was stretched across the girls faces. For a moment, he cherished the sight of happiness. 

His phone beeped in his pocket, indicating that they all needed to go to school. The girls groaned when they heard the little beep but they knew better to complain. They were smart enough to understand that education was important, after all. 

"Come on, you small nerds," he said as he stood up, "Get all your stuff and meet me outside." 

He walked out the girls' room and packed up his own stuff. He was the first outside, he leaned against his motorbike and waited for the girls. Eventually they were out, their bags on thier backs and uniforms fully adjusted. He held out two helmets and grabbed thier bags and placed it in the compartment in the motirbike's seat. He put on his own helmet and drove to the elementary school a few streets away. He waved at the girls as they entered the school. 

Dave pulled his visor down as he gripped tightly on the handlebars of his motorbike. He hid a small smile under his helmet. He zoomed through the streets. 

Off he went to the school if his dreams. 

\---------------break--------------

Usually it was easy to navigate through the streets of Tokyo but today was unusually busy day for everyone. Roads were crowded with cars and buses and the streets were crawling with people. Instead of staying amongst the heavy traffic, Dave went to a parking lot and parked his motorbike there. He contemplated how he would be able to school. 

'Train, maybe? No, that's going to be full of people too. Walking? Heck no, he didn't want late to the Entrance Exam.'

Then it hit him. Dave grabbed all his stuff and started walking to the nearest allyway. He changed from his school uniform and into his vigilante outfit; a black jumpsuit covered his body and a red thick cape (the ones that kings usually wear) was strapped to his shoulders tightly. He stared at the pink helmet inside his bag, looking at the printed pig face on it and the tiny crown that laid on top of the helmet securely. He put it on. 

Dave hid his school bag in his cape, it was almost invisible due its color being the same. He planted his hand on the wall, beginning to climb it. Before he knew it, he was already at the the top of the building. He gazed at the city for a second, enjoying the view. Despite having done this from time and time again, he still couldn't get over the fact how the city looked so nice from above. He couldn't stay long though, he had a entrance exam today and there was no way he was being late to that. 

Dave backed up from the edge, ready to jump to the other buildings. He leapt from building to building, trying to avoid any cameras any way possible. He leapt again but he heard a scream. He looked down, seeing a young boy being cornered by a mugger. He jumped down. 

Time to be a hero. 

\---------------break--------------

Aizawa Shouta just finished his patrol as Erasurehead (underground hero) through the city and was heading his way to the U.A High school, leaping from building to building. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from the allyway below and decided to see what was going on. What he didn't expect to see was a caped figure dragging an unconscious body, laying the it against the wall. A young boy was also there was well, bowing to the figure and thanking for saving his life. 

Aizawa watched the scene unfold, stalking from above. 

'Must be a new hero.' He thought, but as the figure turned around he got a good look at the helmet the figure was wearing and that's when I jumped down, his quirk activated. 

The figure and him stared at eachother, while the boy hid behind their back. 

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Erasurehead," they said in a mocking tone, "Will you escort this young boy to the police station? I'm in a very big hurry."

"How about you do it, I'm sure the police will welcome you with open arms," Aizawa scoffed, glaring intensely at them, "I'm sure that they'll be ecstatic to see the infamous Technoblade."

"Great offer, really, but..." Technoblade jumped up the wall, climbing it at a fast rate, "I'm in a hurry remember? See you, Erasurehead!"

'No, not this time you oversized pig.' 

Aizawa leapt up to the top of the building but he was already gone. 

'Shit. Next time, pig, I'll get you.'

He looked back at the allyway and saw the boy and the unconscious body and sighed. 

"Might as well go to the police station," he said to himself.


	3. The Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Zak, Darryl and... Jschlatt?! 
> 
> Also Pro Heroes, lol
> 
> -Brkn_Hrtd

After his encounter with Erasurehead, Dave became very paranoid. Instead of recklessly jumping around each building, he decided that it was safer for him to keep low in the allyways, but there was a problem. Each corner and wall was covered with cameras, and as a low profiled vigilante, Dave had to travel in a very obscure path until he managed to even get close to his destination. He could only hope that he didn't slip and let a single camera see him. 

Each direction was like a maze, narrowing and widening into different loops. Lucky for him though, he knew the allyways like the back of his hand. He twisted and turned through corners, letting his instinct guide him. 

In very little time, he was there. Dave took of his outfit and hid it all at the very bottom of his bag. He approached the massive gates and through it were was a big building. 

He was at U.A High school for Heroics. 

He was at the school of his dreams. 

\---------------break--------------

Zak Carder stared at the big building in front of him. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he was at his dream school afterall.  
His friend, Darryl, had texted him earlier in the morning, telling him that he'd be early and had suggested that he should go with him. Unlike Darryl, Zak was not in any way an early bird person so by the time he had seen the text, Darryl was already on the train while he sat lazily in bed. 

Zak looked up the stairs, half impressed and half annoyed at how far up it went. Each step he took was cautious and slow, he didn't want to be humiliated on the first day by falling a flight of stairs would he? He got closer and closer to the top and that's when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Zak, hi!!" Zak looked up to see who it was. 

"Oh, hey, Darryl," he said, "What's up?"

Darryl puffed up his face and pouted, "You, muffin! You know how long I waited for you at the bus stop?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Zak apologized, "I just overslept, that's all, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Darryl said a little louder, "We're going to U.A to have a exam and it's not a big deal!?"

Zak opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a small rock on the stairs. Before he knew it, he was falling. 

'That's it, this is how I die'

But before he hit the ground a singular hand grabbed him from the collar and lifted him up to a steady posture. Zak stared at his savior as he slowing walked away from him after saving him. 

"Oh, my Muffin!" Darryl said, relieved that the random boy saved him, "Gee, look where you are going next time, if weren't for that boy, you'd be a goner!"

'Yeah, I'd be goner alright, I'll make sure to thank that pink haired dude.'

\---------------break--------------

The written exam was easy, well that's what Dave thought about it. He looked at his answers and a scanned thoroughly through he work, adding or modifying his answers. He looked at the clock at the front if the room and realized he had finished early, really early (about 25 minutes left). Other students glared intensively into their work, scribling their answers with a tight grip. 

He stood up and made his way to the front, where a hero sat peacefully at his desk. 

"Uhh, umm, sir?" Dave said, "I've finished the written exam, sir."

The hero eyed him for a minute before grabbing the sheet of paper in his hand. He looked through and was impressed. 

"Go down the hallway or the cafeteria and wait there, it shouldn't take long until the exam finishes, " the hero had said as he marked through his work. 

Dave followed his instructions and made his way to the cafeteria. There he met a new hero, Lunch Rush. He approached the man. 

"Hey, youngling, what can I get you?" 

"Just carrot juice box, please."

"Carrot, huh? We don't got any but I can surely make you one, is that alright, youngling?"

"That's alright, I'll just wait here."

Lunch Rush nodded and made his way to his blender, "So you a Heroics kid or a Support kid?"

"Heroics." Dave replied as he watched the man cut the carrots into several pieces. 

"You finished pretty early, youngling, did ya' give up on the test or did ya' finish?"

"Finished it," he mumbled as Lunch Rush nodded and placed the juice in front of him. 

"There you go, youngling, hope you enjoy!"

Dave took a sip and felt electricity jingle into his bones. He had never tasted juice like this before and he couldn't help but put on a calm face. 

Lunch Rush laughed behind the counter, "You must have really liked that carrot juice, ay?"

Dave just nodded. 

\---------------break--------------

Jonathan Schlatt made his way through crowd, getting ready to run through the horde of people and try to be the first one out through the gigantic gate. The gate lifted up, revealing a custom made fake city. Everyone stood waiting for the count down except one. A pink blur rushed past him in incredible speed. 

"Hey, what are you waiting for?!" Present Mic said behind the speaker, "Look, student #420911, got the idea! There is no countdown on life!"

The huge crowd began to stumble, several got out and managed to enter the fake city and sprint forward. 

Jonathan activated his quirk and used his golden lasso to swing from building to building. Robots infested the whole city, ranging from 1 pointers to 3 pointers. Each robot was worth points, the more you apprehend, the more points you got. 

He used his lasso to pull them in and out balance them, using the impact of the ground to destroy them. He hadn't really counted how many points he had gotten but he knew he had gotten enough as he left a trail of fallen robots behind him. 

As he finished off another robot, a huge rumble coursed through the solid ground.  
He peaked behind him and saw what was making the ground shake. 

A robot as big as a building trailed behind him, and as soon as it lifted its hands, he knew that he was fucked. He tried to run away but a chunck of rumble fell in him, trapping his leg. 

"HELP!!" He called out, but no one listened. 

I mean, who would try risk their life for a stranger? 

Dave would. 

\---------------break--------------

The staff of U.A looked through the monitors that showed the different angles of the physical exam. They watched as many struggled against the robots that festered the small, fake city. They looked for potential and counted each students points. 

"Quite a potential group of kids we have this year," Vlad King announced, "We have a problem choosing who should be at the top Heroics class."

"I quite agree," Nedzu, the principle of the school, said as he sipped his tea gleefully, "Great potential, well, better than last year. Isn't that right, Aizawa?"

Because of Aizawa's run in with the infamous Technoblade, he wasn't able to attend the written portion of the exam. Yamada Hizashi, also known as Present Mic, was worried for his best friend. Aizawa was never late for school, much less exam days. 

Aizawa looked up from his scarf, his eyebags showing visibly below his eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess they have potential this year. Just hope that their intentions are acceptable or you might have to deal with a whole class being expelled this year again, " He said with tired voice. 

"Well, student #420911 and student #63521 shows great potential and technique," Midnight, the R-rated hero, said as she placed a hand on her chin. Several teachers nodded at her statement. 

"Met student #420911 earlier at the cafeteria," Lunch Rush said, putting a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth, "You know, the one with pink hair and stuff."

"Ahh, you mean the kid that finished early?" Vlad King questioned. 

Lunch Rush nodded, his mouth full of yogurt. 

"Should've seen the kids answers, the kid is a genius, he would have top grades if it weren't for that one kid in the support exam." Vlad King said, watching the monitors closely as the pink haired boy jumped from rooftop to rooftop, destroying any robot with just a single forceful kick. 

"Hmm, interesting," Nedzu commented, "Good grades and good physical attributes? What if I do this, what would he do?"

Nedzu pushed a big, red botton that was in front of him as he smirked playfully. 

"What will you do, David Gonzalez?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always had a head cannon that "Dave" was just a nickname and that techno's real name was "David". 
> 
> Also his last name in this fic is completely made up and not his real last name.


	4. The Rescue/Back Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U.A is impressed and Dave saves Jonathan.  
> Back at Home Again!!

"HELP!!"

Dave turned his head to the scream and saw a boy trapped underneath a chunk of rock. What was even worse was that a 0 pointer, the biggest and strongest robot in the entire exam was loomed over him.

He jumped up from the building and on to its arm, a metal pipe clutched tightly under his grip. He ran up the arm and pierced the pipe into the gap between the robot's shoulder and neck, static from the impact coursed through his arm but he just merely ignored it. 

The robot began to stumble and shake, Dave jumped on to its head and tried to guide its fall using his weight where there were no people to harm. The robot came falling down onto a building and he had enough time to leap on to the ground without landing with the robot. He ran to the boy who was stuck underneath the rock. 

Dave grabbed another pipe from the fallen robot and used it as a leaver to lift the rock off the boy's leg. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked the boy with his deep, monotoned voice. "Quite a big rock that fell on top of you."

"I... Um, yeah, I think so, it was just small roc- OUCH!" the boy tried to stand but his leg was too injured. 

"Recovery Girl!" Dave shouted into the distance and little while later an old woman approached the two with a concerning look on her face. 

"Oh, dear. Quite a injury you got there, sweetie," she clicked her tongue and looked thoroughly at the wound. She looked at Dave. 

"Young man, would mind helping by carrying this poor boy to my recovery room?" She asked him. 

"Not at all, ma'am," Dave said, "I would love to help."

And off they went to the recovery room. 

\---------------break--------------

"Holy shit!" Midnight exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table in front of her. "Did you fucking see that!"

"Ah, yes, Nemuri, we all saw," a crazed smirk crawled up Nedzu's small face, "Quite an impressive stunt he pulled there, he's lucky that he wasn't affected by the impact."

Aizawa sat in his seat, replaying the scene in his head over and over again. Out of all his years in his life in this god forsaken school, he had never seen such a heroic act done so casually and efficiently by an amateur-wannabe hero. For once, he was impressed. 

"What's his name?" Aizawa asked, his mouth covered by a bundle of scarves that hung all over his neck. 

"Oh, him? His name is David Francisco Ibuki Gonzales. Nationality: half American, half Japanese." Nedzu answered as he looked through Dave's school files, "He had stopped going to school at the beginning of middle school and was homeschooled after that. He's 6'2 and his biggest noticeable asset is his pink hair. And, oh, he's the son of Hatsume Industry's CEO, Nathaniel Gonzalez."

"HE'S THE SON OF NATHANIEL GONZALES?!" Power Loader shouted, barely containing his excitement. "He's has the most sales in the support department and is well known for his creation of the holographic motion censored monitor!" 

"Ah, yes, quite indeed, I'm surprised David didn't follow his father's or mother's career paths, instead he chose his older brother's," Nedzu put a paw on his chin as he placed his mug down in the table. 

"Brother?" Vlad King questioned. 

"Ah, sometimes I forget that many of you haven't worked in this school as long as I have, a shame really, seems like only Recovery Girl is the only person I can talk about the good old days with," Nedzu stared distantly into the past, "Well, anyways, David's brother used to go to this school about a decade ago as a heroics student. He was such a bright boy; everyone knew him and everyone liked him. He had a bright future settled for him."

"Had?"

"Oh, indeed, just as the end of his first year came, he died due to the loss of control over a quirk. The media went crazy, asking what had happened and why had it happened, eventually everyone just forgot." He said, "Such a shame really, he was such a good student too, I can only hope that David is the same."

"But despite all that," Nedzu maniacally smirked, "All the facts just doesn't fit quite right into the puzzle, there are pieces missing and some are out of place. One can only hope."

\---------------break--------------

Chiyo Shuzenji looked at the wounded boy on the bed in front of her, dabbing cotton buds on his injury before healing it with a small kiss. The boy, no, Jonathan became a little drowsy, just a side affect of her quirk. (Her quirk let's her heal someone with a single kiss, but in return the person's energy was absorbed into the kiss to heal the wound.) 

"Is your wound feeling a little better, sweetie?" She asked patting the boy's shoulder to comfort him, "If it doesn't, tell me, okay, sweetie? For now rest, you need to regain your energy, dear."

She guided the boy to lay down on the bed and tucked the blanket over him. She then looked at the boy who saved Jonathan and smiled softly at him. 

"If it weren't for you, dear, the poor boy would have died," she said, "Sometimes, I wonder what Nedzu was thinking, putting all you kids into danger, for a super intelligent animal, he lacks basic morals."

"Well, he was practically tortured and tormented by human scientists," Dave replied, his voice as deep and monotoned as ever, "It would be logical for him to be harsher to us than most animals."

The old woman just nodded, concernly eyeing the pink haired boy's arms. "Are you quite alright, sweetie?"

Dave looked at his arms, realizing that under the uniform he was wearing, his skin became rather red. "I got electrocuted a bunch of times, but I got used to it, I guess that's why I can't really feel it."

The healing heroine tsked and made her way to a glass closet and pulled out a plastic packet, "Here, dearie, just open it up and there's wipes in there; rub it in your arm and it will get better. Make sure to tell me immediately next time, dear, I don't want a young mannered man like you injured too much now would we?"

Dave bowed a little to her for her assistance, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Ah, stop this 'ma'am' business," the old heroine smiled at him softly, "Just call me Chiyo."

"Ah, sorry," Dave apologized, "Thank you, Chiyo-sensei."

"Well, young man, you better get going," she said, "And don't worry about Young Jonathan here, I'll make sure he's all healed up before he leaves."

Dave nodded and left. 

\---------------break-------------- 

' _WHERE THE HELL DID I PARK MY MOTORBIKE?!_ '

Dave roamed the parking lot where he had parked his motorbike but did not succeeded in finding it. He tried to recall where had gone and with about 45 minutes if looking, he finally found it hugged between all the other motorbikes. He put his bag in the compartment and drove back to his sister's elementary school. He picked them up and they all drove back home. Before they knew it, night came around the corner fast. 

"Dinner!" Dave shouted throughout the house. Elaine and Edithe came rushing down, playfully pushing each other so they could be the first on the dinner table. 

They all sat at the round table. Before they could eat, they said their prayers and began eating. It was all silent until Edithe spoke up. 

"Elaine has a crush on this boy our class," she said, giving Dave a tiny smirk, "All she ever talks about is him, it kinda cute."

Elaine blushed intensely and a little betrayed that her sister just had revealed her secret to their older brother. Despite that, she said nothing. 

"Ah, geez," Dave said, playing along, "I'm too young to be a uncle."

Elaine's face was fully red now, "Wha- no... I-its not like t-that!"

"Should have seen her getting all shy and all that," Edithe teased, "What was his name again, Ben?"

"N-no, it's B-ban!" Elaine pouted, still red faced. 

Dave and Edithe laughed at her and she began to laugh with them. They shared events and stories over the dinner table, they all seemed happy. 

Eventually, dinner came to an end and bedtime came. Dave tucked his sisters into their bed and turned off their lights. He approached his own bedroom, turned off the lights and jumped out the window. 

' _Hello, night, here I come.'_


	5. Technoblade, we shout Hooray and Into the Night he Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the cities

Technoblade stood in the allyway, finishing up the drankard who stumbled his way to the darkness. He signalled the police his location using his burner phone. He headed up on to the buildings and began his patrol again. Crime rates were different for each district and Techno tends to patrol areas where crime rates were high and lacked heroes. 

Kabukicho was the largest light district in the world, consisting thousands of restaurants, karaoke, clubs and bars. It is also the home of countless underground establishments that attracts unwanted criminals and villains and because of that many heroes patrols the area. Technoblade avoids Kabukicho, mainly because of the amount of people in the area. It was always crowded with poeple, locals and tourists alike and it was even worst at night when most activities were active and there was a lot of media lurking in shaded areas. 

Osaka was the place that Techno patrols. Less Heroes were active in this area, dispite also being overloaded with illegal activities. It was because that Osaka area was more of a slum than a living place. Streets were covered with the homeless and the poor lived in poorly made apartments that was mostly under an underground organizations grasp. Even police didn't patrol many areas in this district, many didn't even give out tickets to cars or enforce laws on 'minor' crimes. 

The buildings in Osaka were smaller than the ones in central Tokyo or Kabukicho but that's how Techno liked it. He does rotations around the area, stopping criminals along the way and giving them to the police. At this point, police expects him. When he was beginning is vigilante path when he was 11, countless police officers hunted him down, some did get him into custody but not for long. The longest time he had be held in custody was when he had thought it was a good idea to just manually give them the criminal he just had caught, he was overpowered by the police and they had put him into a empty room. 

That's when he had met Tsukauchi Naomasa, the detective. The man looked fairly young back then, his head painted with black hair and was full of energy but ever since Techno was introduced into his life, Tsukauchi life pumbled to the ground. He had been assigned for 'Techboblade Case' by the Management three years ago (he was given multiple cases at once, many of which he had solved). Paperwork piled desks and bits of white hair came loose in his hair and dispite having worked in this case for a long time, he hadn't gotten close to figuring out the crowned pig. 

Techno took pity on him and sometimes steal cases from Tsukauchi's desk and solve them himself. Maybe that's why Techno was being given special treatment by the black haired man; nowadays, police avoids him and let him do what he wanted and because is deep reputation in the area, many officers couldn't take the risk of being harassed by many civilians who had gotten to like Techno's work. 

This was his life, he decides what he can and can't do. He decides what he is and what he will be. 

But sometimes, his own thoughts can be overpowered by past memories, causing to slip up, causing him to make a mistake. 

He tries his best and that's all that really matters. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Seven heroes and a detective sat around a round table, discussing some very serious and concerning matters. 

"There's been a drug being passed around the underground, makes the victim more powerful quirkwise," Tsukauchi passed around a folder, "This has all the people who had gotten their hands in that we had caught."

"Makes the victim more powerful quirkwise?" Kamui Woods, a new pro hero, questioned, "I never thought such drug existed or even made."

"That's what we thought too, but ever since its introduction, we considered how likely this situation is," The detective explained, "Victims who had used this drug called it the 'Mushroom' and effects of it are dangerously high. If we don't handle with this situation now, it could escalate very fast and the media will go crazy. Luckily for us, someone has been feeding us information on it; there on the notes are likely locations where it is handed out or sold, likely suspects and their quirk and possible illegal organizations who been using it to there advantages."

"I get that its bad and all, but such task doesn't need seven heroes in the job. Why so many?" The red winged hero, Hawks, asked, "Surely, that's too much."

"Not too much, Hawks," Tsukauchi said, "More like too less, this drug is powerful and if a strong enough villains gets their hands on it, all of Japan is doomed. That's why we contacted two people who had their fair share in the underground and how it works; Erasurehead and some other."

Aizawa sat quietly in his seat, listening in in the discussion and to be frankly he did not feel too good on Tsukauchi's last statement, a gut instinct told him his night will get even worse than it has been already. 

"Some other?" Aizawa dumbly asked. 

Tsukauchi nodded as he tiredly sighed under his breath, he looked at the open door behind them. 

"Right now we are working on a dangerous task and any actions such as attacking fellow workers will be reported to the management. Please keep an open mind." The detective warned them and gestured to the door, "You may come in."

They all watched the caped figure drag himself in and bowed slightly at them. No one could see he face because of the pink motorbike helmet that covered it. The room went silent. 

"Hello," the figure said, his voice slightly distorted from the voice changer hidden inside the helmet, "I was contacted this morning without earlier further notices so sorry for my bad manners."

Tsukauchi sighed at the comment, "He will be guiding you through the basics of the drug and its likely whereabouts. Please don't try to fight him, it'll just cause more problems."

All the heroes eyed the caped figure but only one tried to talk to him. 

"And when I thought that I actually get a peaceful night for I once, you just had to barge in and ruin it," Erasurehead glared, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one you bully, Technoblade."

"Hey, don't be such a downer," Techno laughed, "And besides, my teacher told me not to be a bully but look at me making it a job out of it. Its enjoyable."

"Animal," Erasurehead scoffed. 

"That's literally what I am," Techno said as he gestured to his helmet.

The two continued to argue amongst themselves as the others watched. 

"Should we stop them?" Kamui Woods asked, looking at Tsukauchi who just shook his head. 

"Its better I'd we don't interfere," he sighed. 

_'This is going to be a long night.'_


	6. The Shop the Man Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shop and the persin that runs it

Just a few days after the meeting about the 'Mushroom', another meeting was established but this instead in the police station, it was in a old, runned down apart building that Techno found while riding back home one day. Inside the building was a small room that he decorated to look a little nicer than the others; in the middle of the room sat a rectanglar table with its leg almost coming off and a bunch of flippable, black chairs sitting around it. Techno sweeped the floor with the old broom he brought back from home that he didn't use anymore. 

Just in a few minutes, Tsukauchi and the heroes would come streaming in his newly cleaned 'meeting room'. He adjusted his cape and placed his helmet on his head. 

Like he predicted, a black found itself parked just outside the abandoned building. The look on their faces when they saw the building, gosh, it was fucking priceless. He couldn't help but giggle underneath his helmet. He watched the heroes confusely enter the building and that's when he decided to shout his living lungs off. 

"OVER HERE, YOU BUNCH OF HEROETTES!" Techno shouted, he got a glare from Tsukauchi and he smiled at him, "SORRY, LET ME REPEAT THAT. 'HEROETTES AND THE DETECTIVE!"

All seven heroes and the detective came pouring into the room as their glances made its way to Technoblade who sat at the very end of the table. 

"You may sit down," Techno said, getting a glare from Erasurehead and Tsukauchi.

The meeting began very smoothly and because meetings require lots of discussing and agreeing to things, I, the author, will not tell you about it (mostly due to fact that I am Lazy, and yes with a capital "L") 

Everything was planned out; locations, groups and plans. So far they had four plans planned out, plan B to counter plan A if it ever happens to go south, plan C to counter plan B and plan D to counter plan C. 

Their mission was tonight 11 pm and Technoblade had the privilege to lead (or 'guide' if you were thinking like Erasurehead) the heroes and plus Tsukauchi to the underground flee market mostly because he had been there more times than Erasurehead had. 

All of them agreed to meet at the abandoned building tonight at the same time. This meant that they had time to get themselves ready. 

\---------------break-------------- 

"Why do we have to do this again?" Hawks asked as the seven heroes and Tsukauchi made their way to a narrow ally. 

"Most of you guys are public heroes and there's no doubt that if you went into that flee market with all your fame and glory, there will be a riot and we don't want that, would we?" Techno lead them to a tiny shop hugged in between the allyway, the door bell rang when they came in. 

Techno made his way to the counter, greeting the man with a green military jumpsuit on and a gas mask covering his face. 

"Well, isn't it the infamous Technoblade," the man behind the counter said, a smile plastered on his face, "And this time you brought your hero friends with you. You know the rules, Techno. Only Neutral Parties are allowed in my shop but since your my frequent costumer, I'll let it slide for just this once."

"You know me, Xisuma, always breaking the rules," Techno said and then he gestured to the heroes behind him, "They need disguises for mission tonight, is it possible if I let them down to the third floor basement to let them choose?"

Xisuma hummed in consideration before nodding at the Pigman, "If they break anything, I'll kill them, let them know that, okay?"

"Sure," was all Techno could say before leading the pack to the third floor basement. 

They trailed behind him, abruptly looking at the weapons, gear and outfits that were hung in each wall, tables and shelves. They all stopped at the disguises room and roamed around to pick their own outfits for the mission. Technoblade sat on a chair that were placed around the room in random spots. 

"Aren't you going to pick one as well, Technoblade?" One of the heroes asked. 

"Nope," he repkied, popping the 'p', "I'm well known down there and they aren't stupid enough to to stick their fingers into someone else's nose. Especially mine."

' _No one, I mean no one messes with the Blood God._ '

\---------------break-------------- 

"You guys look..." Techno considered for a moment what he was going to say and then realized that if he insulted them, they could do nothing about it, "You guys look like the Power Rangers from Gen 3, surely a bunch of pro heroes can do better than that."

Many of the heroes rolled their eyes at him which made him smirk under the helmet. After two hours or so, they eventually picked decent outfits and weapons similar to the ones they used already. Hey walked them back to the counter and let them pay for the outslfits as he waited at the sidelines. He considered to wait outside but after realizing that Xisuma might actually kill them, he decided not to and kept an eye on them and Xisuma from a safe, visible distance. 

Tsukauchi was the first to finish paying and made his way to Technoblade, "Are most Neutral Parties' shops like this or is this an exception?"

"No, most NPs shops are like this, you'll soon realize how many there are actually when we get in the flee market but they aren't usually this big, this shop has been here for over a decade from what I've been told," Techno said calmly before changing his tone, "So if this shop happens to, I don't know, get evicted after this mission, I'll make sure that no one, I mean one finds your body. Understand, detective?"

Tsukauchi couldn't help but feel threatened and unsafe in Techno's presence. He stared into the Pig's helmet visor and slowly nodded. 

"Good," he said, "I didn't want to lose a friend because of silly thought they just had. That would be illogical and unfortunate."

Many of the others had finished paying, Techno said his farewells to Xisuma who just brushed it off. They left with the bell ringing behind them. 

Tsukauchi looked at his watch, "17 hours until the mission. Everyone get their stuff ready and we will meet later at the meeting spot. Everyone, understand?"

They all nodded response except for Techno who said a small "ok." and then just left without a single word. The others then did same, saying their farewells to one another. Techno climbed the nearest building and sped passed through the dark, early morning. 

The sun began to rise in the horizon, its top bit emitting a yellow glow in the dark sky. Eventually, he was back at home. Back to where he really belong. 


	7. The Underground: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep they go!

Aizawa waited patiently for the other heroes to come back at the meeting place. He, Tsukauchi and Technoblade sat silently on their own respected seats, not saying a single word. Tsukauchi flipped through the pages of the given folder he had given us a few days ago and the Pigman had his head on the table like he was asleep. They've have waited just a couple minutes ago but even then Aizawa knew for a fact that heroes should be always on time. 

About 20 minutes or so, the heroes came in one by one with the outfits they had gotten from Xisuma's Shop. They also had weapons strapped around their waist from Xisuma's Shop and a few extra from their own hero persons. They went through the plan again, restating positions and areas where most should wander around. 

After the meeting was done, they were ready to go. Technoblade stopped them before they had gotten out the meeting room, his tone evidently serious. 

"There are rules down there that you are to follow," he said, "Number One: no must talk about the location and name, anyone who does so will be punished with death.' 'Number Two: any hero of sorts are forbidden to enter, if one is seen must report to the management and don't associate with them.' And the last rule and most important one: 'Number Three: any conflict, however small, must be resolved outside of boundary walls, any who disobey this rule will be publically hanged or tortured."

And with the rules laid out to them, they began their journey to the underground. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Technoblade guided the heroes through the Osaka province and led them to a darkened ally. Others trailed behind him as he twisted and turned through allyway until they reached a broken, curved gate at the end. The locks on it were broken and it hung loosely on its side, he pushed through the gate and held on it to let the others in. Once inside, they travelled down circular stairs, endlessly reaching further into the depths of the ground. After a few minutes going down, they reached another door but this time it was enormous and was made of pure steel with symbols engraved into its frame.

Techno pointed to the door, "That's Hell's Door. Those symbols were engraved by the founder of this place a whole century ago, Goliath Fyukohaki. He made this door to be indestructible and as you can see, no one in the last century has been able to even dent it. Eventually, they just gave up."

They all stared carefully at the engravings on the steel door, tracing each symbol with their eyes as they walked closer to it. 

As went they got closer and closer, eventually the heroes noticed a counter (like ones in shops) off to the side of the door. Behind a counter sat a quite feminine figure with shiny, wavy dark hair. She wore a red, skin-tight sleeveless hoodie that only reached just above her stomach, revealing her smooth skin. She sat there quite bored, her soft eyes staring intensely at the computer in front of her. Then she saw Techno and his group approaching and a small smile crept to her clear face. 

The heroes stood in awe of her beauty, admiring it as best as they can. Everyone was enchanted by her beauty. 

Everyone except Technoblade and Erasurehead. 

Techno watched in amusement as Hawks drooled, seeing imaginary hearts in his eyes. He rolled his eyes and coughed to get the woman's attention, snapping the heroes back to their normal face. 

"Gee, do you have to keep that quirk of yours on all the time?" Techno asked sarcastically, a gentle laugh came out of the woman's mouth. 

"You got to admit, Techie, it's quite entertaining to watch," The woman said as she placed her palm on her chin, putting a seducing smile on her face. "Men are always easy to manipulate when you're someone like me."

Technoblade rolled his eyes inside his helmet and scoffed, "Well, kinda annoying when you're distracting these idiots back here, we are trying to get inside and it's Technoblade by the way."

"Hmm, I know but..." She purred, getting closer to Techno, "Don't you like when I call you that, Techie?"

"No," He said, looking at her as his tone darkened, "Now open the damned gate before I smash that face of yours into the cold, hard ground."

The woman huffed and oblided to his orders. The group watched in awe as the giant, steel door slowly open backwards revealing a city underground.

"Holy crap..." was all Tsukauchi said.

The city was stretched out further outwards and if you weren't look looking properly, you wouldn't be able to see the walls of the gigantic cave that the city was in. Small skyscrapers towered all over the place, mostly in different shapes and sizes. The most noticeable skyscraper was right in the middle and of the city, sitting idly at the center and towering over the big city. Small buildings were squeezed in between bigger, more developed buildings. Ball of tiny lights littered the caves ceiling, floating and moving slightly to different directions. 

"They're like stars," Aizawa mumbled as he gazed at the ceiling, "They're beautiful."

"Yeah, they are aren't they?" Techno smiled at all of their amazed faces, "They're called Astathís Flies, they're very unstable and one wrong move; one crack or earthquake no matter how little it is, they fall like shooting stars and explode. They float on the ceiling because its further away from the depths of this city. They keep this city in shape, it'd a lot nosier if they weren't here."

"Jesus Christ," Tsukauchi was all he said. 

"Don't worry," The pig said, "We hadn't had a accident in the last 2 years, but to be honest with you, I wouldn't be surprised if they fellem down any moment now." 

Techno turned around to the woman who had opened the gate, "We'll be going now, thank you for your assistance."

They swapped glances at each other before the woman finally spoke with an amused smirk on her face, "Aww, no goodbye kisses for me?"

"I'd rather die than kiss you."

"That too could be arranged." 

"I'd like to see you try."

She giggled softly before dismissing Techno's last statement. She got the attention of the group, giving her the opportunity gesture to the city and spoke:

"Well anyway, welcome to O'Satanas City!" 


	8. The Underground: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> Lez goooo

The group was divided into partners, each had their own area to patrol in. Technoblade's partner was one of other heroes, Native and they had been positioned in Rats Markets district. He had actually chosen his partner himself and both were happy for the combination. 

Because of Native's quirk (Track), he and Technoblade were able to navigate through the market place with ease and covered more ground without separating with eachother. Small talk ensured in their patrol and Technoblade grew to like the hero on a respectable level. 

"I knew the city was big but seeing it in person, it feels bigger," Native said as they both treaded around their area, "It's almost the size of Osaka!"

"Hmm, yeah," Technoblade replied, "They're other places like this all over Japan but O'Satanas is the biggest and more developed but that's only because this place is the oldest of all the underground cities."

"It amazes me that us common heroes didn't even know about this place until now," Native said, "It makes me wonder how many things are hidden out throughout Japan. I mean, look at this place, its a city and people live here. They have their own set of laws from the people on the surface and this place is more beautiful than most cities up above. It's just such a shame that its the hands of wanted criminals."

Techno laughed at Native, "Yeah, kinda ironic that one of Japan's dangerous city is way more developed than most cities up on the surface, it really makes you question what the living hell is the Japanese Government doing. If a bunch of unorganized can make a city this big and civilized, they could do ten times better."

"Yeah, it is kind- wait look at that," Native pulled Techno aside and they both watched as two men, one with a mutation quirk that let him have the appearance of a scorpion and another one wearing dark, wrinkled business suit, crawl into the corner of a shop. They watched them exchange something; a bag of something and in return a envelope that most likely has money. 

They waited for them to get out of the shop and stalked the one that had bag with them. They trailed behind him, silent and unnoticed. 

"I'll move on ahead," Techno said, "I'm going to stop in his tracks and pull him into the allyway so nobody sees us breaking rule #3."

Native nodded and went on with their plan. Technoblade silently pulled the man out of the streets and into an allyway, his gloved hand covering the man's mouth. The man struggled to get out but eventually gave up. He stared fearfully at the helmeted man who had abducted him and started to beg. 

"P-please! I'll g-give you want you w-want!" Tears came strolling dowb the man's face. 

"What's in those bags?" Techno questioned. 

"T-they are p-pills!" The man exclaimed. 

"Who gave you them?"

"I-i bought them from t-the bar at Aois district!" They said, "I don't k-know who gave t-them to m-me!"

Native tsked and sighed, "Let's imform Hawks and Tsukauchi, their at that area."

Techno let man go, "If you tell anybody, I'll rip you open."

The man nodded rapidly. 

\---------------break-------------- 

"Who do think that woman was?" Hawks asked as both he and Tsukauchi made a full rotation through the Aois District, "You know the woman at the entrance."

"I don't know, but I feel like I've seen a photo of her in one of the police files," The detective recalled, "I just don't remember which one."

Unlike the Rats Markets district, Aois District had shops and restaurants in newly built buildings. Variety of shops were placed all over the place; selling vast amount of things. Tsukauchi and Hawks came across a shop selling and making freshly made iced tea. The two men did not expect for the cashier to be so nice. If it weren't the fact that this whole city was an illegal, dangerous metropolis, he would think this place would just like any other city. 

Tsukauchi thoughts went back to the woman, or the Gatekeeper Techno called her. Her relationship with the pink helmeted vigilante wasn't as great as Xisuma's. Sure they joked around but he remembered that Techno had threatened to hurt her without any hesitation. 

_What if Techno wasn't as good as he had hope he'd be?_

The thoughts ruminated in his mind as questions filled his brain. Tsukauchi shook his head. 

_No, you can think about those thoughts later. Technoblade was helping them and he had never killed anyone good or even bad. He wasn't bad, he wasn-_

"Tsukauchi, your phone is ringing," Hawks said, he snapped out if his thoughts and answered the call. 

"Hello, this is Tsukauchi speakin-"

"No time for your blibber blabber, we have a lead!" 

Tsukauchi eyes widen as he heard Native's voice through the phone, "I'll tell everyone to regroup and meet at the location that you just sent, thank you, Native."

None of this was Technoblade fault. Well, he hoped that it wasn't, at least.

\---------------break--------------

Aizawa went to the location that was went to him. Unlike Technoblade and Native, he and Snipe was unable to find any good lead on the 'Mushroom' pill. He and his partner looked was finally at the location, they both stared at the bar in front of them. They entered the alcohol-infested place and there they saw the rest of the group except Technoblade, sitting around a wooden, round table. Untouched drinks sat on the table and a couple of plates of chips (or French fries depending on where you live) was placed at each end of the table. Two extra chairs were there for them. They sat. 

"Since everyone is here, we can start," Tsukauchi began, "Native and Techno found a lead that brought us here. From what their source said, this was the place was where he had bought it. Techno went on a manhunt to get the person who the person sold the mushroom to."

"Why didn't Native go with him?" Aizawa found himself asking, "Two is better than one afterall."

"The only reason Native is here is because he has more info to share with all of us and since Techno already know he thought it was better to let him find the man to get samples of the drug to bring back at the police station. Native, if you will."

Native nodded, "After being given the location of where the man bought it, Techno and I decided to get backround checks of this bar and found it was owned by Tere Zhao. He was a famous scientist in China known for quirk counseling but when he was fired, he disappeared. We assumed he stayed here to make profit for his talent down here instead."

"How do you even run backround checks around here?" Hawks questioned, "There are no proper way to get information on anything; there are no computers down here to get data from and there's no way that the people here told you that information willingly."

"Techno contacted one of his info brokers and paid a heavy amount to get the information. Should've seen how frustrated he was when the broker told him the price. The man can make very terrifying threats." Native gave a small laugh. 

"Yeah, let's just hope he won't actually kill someone," Aizawa scoffed. 

_Surely he wont, right?_


	9. The Underground: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mushroom

Technoblade dragged an unconscious man to a dark ally. He slipped his hand through the man's jacket and grabbed out the bag of Mushroom pills hidden inside. He stared at it, he didn't expect there to be so many in one bag. They were circular shaped with a capital 'm' engraved in the center of the pill. It was translucent and green, if it weren't for the 'm' in the middle, he would've thought it was just green grapes. 

Techno held it up to the dim light coming from a broken lamp in the allyway and stared as it glowed a shiny, neon green. For a moment, it was like an emerald. A shiny, valuable emerald and it sat idly on his palm. 

" _I'll make you powerful, I'll keep them safe. You just have to take a little taste,_ " it called to him, " _Just one pill, David, just one._ "

And at that moment, he wasn't Technoblade anymore, he was Dave. No, not Dave... He was David. David who was small and weak. David who didn't know better. David who no one ever liked. David the monster. 

" _Just one pill, and you won't be David anymore. David wouldn't exist. David would be gone._ "

He was longing for it, he was desperately longing for it. The bag shook violently in his grip, he didn't know what to do. He wanted the voices to stop. So why won't they stop? 

David began to breath heavily in his helmet and his heart raced faster and faster. 

_Go away._

*badum*

_**Go away.** _

*badum*

 _ **Go away.**_

*badum*

_**goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway...** _

*badum* 

_**GO AWAY!!!** _

The bag fell out of his hand and inside his helmet, he felt tears dripping down his pale face. The other hand that hadn't been holding the pills, was clutched on to his chest tightly. 

He took off his helmet and wiped his tears with the palm of his hands. He evened his breaths and gained his stability. He put helmet back on, grabbed the bag without hesitation and hid it in his cape where it cannot be seen. 

He glared at the unconscious he had dragged and gave it a forceful kick. A smirk crawled back on to his face. 

He was back. 

Technoblade was back. 

\---------------break--------------

"Hey."

"Techno, what took you so long?" Tsukauchi questioned, a hand on his hip. 

"Well, why don't you try chasing a man with longer than legs than you and winning and then complain to me." The pig said with ever deep voice. 

Tsukauchi rolled his eyes, "At least you're here, some of us thought that you killed the man and hid his body or something, and considering it's you: did you kill someone?"

"What the hell?" Techno said, "Of course not, I don't do that crap. Yes I threaten people but I don't kill them. Jesus christ."

Beforehand, Tsukauchi activated his quirk as Techno answered his question. 

-True-

Tsukauchi sighed, "Glad to know."

He watched as Techno grabbed a bag of pills out of his cape quickly and practically threw it to him. Techno didn't look at it all. Heck, he just ignored it. 

"Thank you," the black haired detective said, a smile on his face. 

He could tell that Techno was taken aback with the sudden thanks and just said a speedy; "No problem."

"So, we made a plan that involved you sneaking inside the bar and causing a distraction as a small group of us will slip in the second floor."

The pig was silent for a moment. He scoffed. 

"Why the hell am I doing the dirty jobs? Well, whatever. Let's get this over with."

Technoblade entered the bar. 

\---------------break--------------

_**BANG!** _

Everyone's attention went to Technoblade as he entered the small bar. Eyes stared intensely at the helmeted man. They watched him stroll in and take a seat at one of the small, individual tables at very center of the room. Everyone was silent. 

"Waiter!" He shouted, a waiter approached him with notepad in their hand, "One large chips and carrot smoothie, extra smooth."

The waiter nodded and left, everyone was still staring at him but this time they were muttering to themselves. 

"Why is he here?"

"Carrot smoothie?"

"That's him, isn't he?"

"Fuck, he's tall."

"He really have a pig on his helmet."

"He look terrifying even with that helmet, Jesus christ."

"Shush it, he'll hear you!"

"Bro, he looks so manly."

The muttering kept going, all their eyes and ears on the silent piggy. 

Techno watched from the corner of his eyes as Aizawa, Tsukauchi and Snipe snuck behind a door. 

' _Better not mess this up, nerds.'_

\---------------break--------------

Aizawa snuck upstairs with Tsukauchi and Snipe while the rest were downstairs, keeping an eye for suspicious behavior. They walked through the small hallways and found a door labeled "Lab". 

Like that's wasn't suspicious at all. 

' _Must be where they make the pills.'_

They entered the small room and found machines connected to one another, clattering and bumping. At the very end of the machine was a packaging system that dispensed the pills into small plastic bags. Snipe didn't hesitate to shoot the machines into bits with his silent gun. Tsukauchi fumbled into the papers in the draws at the edge of the room, taking any important sheets and putting them into his coat. Aizawa wondered around, his attention managed to be fought byvl something. 

There was a desk near the window of the room, and there sat a small photo frame. Aizawa pulled out the photo from its frame and stared at it. A young girl with dark brown hair sat happily on, who he assumed was, Dr Zhao lap. He cradled her in his grip, smiling happily and brightly. 

He took a closer look at the girl and realized something. 

' _This girl, she i-_ '

"Aizawa, abort mission!" Hawks said over the comms. He put the photo into his pocket and signalled Tsukauchi and Snipe that it was time to go but was too late. 

"Dad, I just finished my shift today!" A feminine voice said behind the door as she slowly twisted the door handle, "Guess who came this morning through the gates! It wa- What the hell?!"

All three men, crouched down and hid behind the broken machines, out of sight from the woman who just entered. 

' _Fuck, they're screwed_.'

\---------------break--------------

A crash was heard from upstairs. Customers ran outside to shelter from the danger, only the staff stayed inside. Technoblade stood up almost instantly and ran upstairs with the other heroes behind him. They went through the hallway and into the room. Everything was broken; shattered glass and bit and pieces of machinery laid unnoticed on the floor while Aizawa, Tsukauchi and Snipe battled a woman who was clearly angry. 

From behind, Techno didn't couldn't recognize her but as soon she turned to see the him and the rest of the group, he instantly knew.

' _The Gatekeeper_ '

Despite being controlled by the rage, the woman kept a seductive smile on her face. She let her quirk soar through the thin air, affecting most the heroes who were near her. They stood perfectly still like they were plastic doll. Aizawa laid on the groud, unable to stand up. 

"I fucking knew as soon that you came sauntering in O'Satanas, you were up to no good, Techie!" She shouted, "But I let you in anyways, what a good choice that was, huh?!'

"Pokimane, calm down," Technoblade said, quite boredly. 

"No!" She lunged forward with a knife in her hand, it pierced through Techno's shoulder, blood oozed out. 

Techno dodged her next attack, making her stumble forward. 

' _If she was going to stab him, he'll the same.'_

A knife with a pink handle made its way to Techno grasp. He sliced it through the air before slashing through Pokimane's cheek. The woman shrieked. She stumbled on yo the ground, Techno kicked her hard on her stomach which made her unconscious. The heroes snapped out of her quirk. 

"We need to go before anyone find us!" Techno called out as he picked up Aizawa from the floor and carried him. 

The group ran out the bar and pushes through the crowd outside. They separated again in case they were cornered they all made their way back to the steel door. It opened for them with a loud cream and shut forcefully when they were out. 

A different person what sitting behind the counter, this time a man. He payed no mind to them at all which gave them the opportunity to escape as quickly as possible. 

They were out. Out from hell. 


	10. Home, sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at home and the envelope

After the heroes and Technoblade's escape, they all marched down to the Police Department. It was the first Techno was in a Police station without him being dragged by some randon officer. When they all came in, all their eyes went to the Pig Vigilante. They just stood there, knowing full well that they could do nothing about it. 

Aizawa was still in his arms, curled up and unconscious. 

"I'm going to call an Ambulance," Tsukauchi informed Techno, he fished out his phone and placed it on his ear, "Techno, just lay him down on the sofa."

Technoblade obeyed, he placed Aizawa's unconscious body on the sofa and watched it curl up. He smiled. 

Eventually, the Ambulance came in and Techno had to go before Tsukauchi forced him to get his injuries checked. He speedily slipped through the Police Department door and left but a shout stopped him midway. 

"Hey, I really think you should get those injuries of yours checked up," Ah, of course Tsukauchi had said that. 

Techno turned around, crossing his arms. "And let you have my DNA on a bunch of needles and clothes? No thanks, I trust you and all but not that much."

"But you're hurt! You've got multiple stab wounds, I really think it would be bes-"

"See you, detective!"

Tsukauchi sighed as he watched the pig jump up a tall building and disappear into the dark night. 

' _Idiot Pig_.'

\---------------break-------------- 

Dave was glad that it was Saturday, a weekend, and that he let his sisters went to their friends house for a sleepover. They didn't have to see his injured body and exhausted state. The house was fairly quiet and dark. He played no mind. 

He weakly walked to the bathroom and undressed. In the mirror, he could fully see the wounds that littered on his body with some extra past scars. He traced his body down, stroking the deep stab wound he got from Pokimane's knife. 

Dave grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom closet and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He got a cotton bud out of the kit and put on some alcohol on it. He dabbed it on the wound. He hissed at the sting every time the cotton bud came in contact with the wound. 

When he thought he had finished cleaning the wound, he picked up a needle and slipped a thread through the eye. Once he was ready, he pierced the small needle into his skin and out again. Under, over and out. Under, over and out. Under, over and out. He repeated the action until the stab would was completely stitched up. He grabbed a long piece of bandages and wrapped it around his shoulder. 

He cleaned up the mess he made in the bathroom and went to his room. He laid on his bed, not ever wanting to get out again. Darkness loomed over him and he let his eyes close. 

He had fallen asleep. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Dave woke up to an annoying beeping, he groaned and stretched his arms and legs. He slammed his hand on the damn annoying alarm clock beside his bed, almost breaking it. He looked through his bedside table and saw his reflection. 

' _Jesus Christ, my hair is long, when did that happen?'_

He stroke a hand through his messy, pink hair. He brushed it with a comb in hopes that it'll look somewhat tidy, it did not and he just gave up and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He put bread on the toaster and waited for it to pop out. When it did, he spread butter and jam on it and began eating the bread. 

He turned the television on. 

"Just this morning at 3am, a group of heroes infiltrated a drug factory. The police department didn't quite say what drug had been taken into account but they did specify that the people in on the operation were arrested. Former quirk doctor, Tere Zhao and his associates were captured not long after the heroes infiltration. Police say that all drugs were being taken to the Head of the department to decide what will happen to it. Now a word from our sponsor. Have you ever look s-"

Dave changed the channel. 

"Are you ready, kids? I can't hear you! Ohhhhhhh!"

The show played loudly on the television and to be honest with you, Dave wasn't even watching anymore. He just didn't want it to be quiet in the house. 

He left the kitchen and went outside, he noticed an envelope sticking out in the mailbox, it hung loosely on the side. He grabbed it out and found out who it was from. 

' _ **U.A High school of Heroics**_ '

Dave went inside back to the kitchen and stared at the envelope in his hand. He peeled off the top, a small, silver disk dropped out and on to the table by accident. A big white flash emitted from the small device and which then revealed a holographic model of the No.1 hero, All Might. 

"Hello, young Gonzales! I have to inform you of your results in the Heroics Entrance Exam!" The holygraphic All Might said with a loud, annoying voice, "At the written exam, you passed with flying colors with an impressive 100%, leaving you in second place in the entire first year student."

' _Second place? Who was first then_?'

"And now for the Physical Exam! On the physical exam, you have managed to get 73 villain points but there was a twist! As you know being a hero means not just only beating the bad guy but also rescuing people out from danger, and you did just that. With the extra 47 rescue points added to your score, you have 119 points in total, making you have the third highest score in the entire exam!"

Dave stared quietly at the hologram, quite satisfied with his placement. The device spoke again in an even louder voice. 

"Welcome to your Hero Academia!"

' _Look out, U.A. Here I come._ ' 


	11. The Shopping Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cjillat the shopping mall

The first day of the new school year is approaching and Dave and his sisters strolled around the shopping mall to get supplies for their new year. This year was special for them as it was his first day of high school and his sisters' first day if middle school. 

DiverCity was a big mall but not the biggest in Japan. It was crowded and full of tourists. Shops littered with unique gadgets and supplies, some useful and some that are just utterly weird. They roamed the second floor where most of the school supplies were at. 

"Oh my gosh, look at that!" Edithe was pointing to a Kirby pencil case on the shelf, her eyes bright, "It's so cute, can we buy it?!"

Dave sighed for a moment and looked at the price and hissed. 

¥1634 for one pencil case (about $25 Australian dollars, which may not seem much that's like my lunch money for the whole week.) 

"If we buy it, you must promise to take care of it, okay?" He told his sister whom had nodded quickly, "Put it in the basket."

They continued to walk around the shop, purchasing things that Dave believed to be unnecessary but if it made his sister happy, he couldn't care less. 

Lunch time came around the corner and they bought a Bento set to share between them because it was big. They sat on a city bench, taking bites from the big dish. Another spoonful of food made its way to Dave's mouth and another went to his sisters'. 

Dave didn't like the city much but the girls absolutely loved it. Once they were finished with the bento, they wondered all around the shopping mall until Dave told them that he'd give them money to buy anything they wanted. The girls ran off in search of something to buy while Dave sat on bench and just relaxed. 

\---------------break--------------

Edithe and Elaine ran off to the nearest clothes store and looked around inside. About 10 minutes in and their basket was full of an assortment of clothes. It was until Elaine saw something she saw something that got all of her attention. 

The hair clip was displayed at the very back of the shop in a glass case near the counter. It was gold and in the shape of a crown with 3 jewels imbedded into it, one blue and two green. She stared at it hungrily. 

Eventually, Edithe saw it too. They both looked at the basket in between their arms and started reconsidering taking all of it back. They didn't need this much clothes anyway, they had a bunch at home that haven't seen the light of day. 

"It's so pretty," was all Edithe could say, "If we take all the stuff we got in the basket, we can totally afford it!"

Elaine nodded rapidly at her sister's idea, but realized something, "What about Dave, he expects us to buy something like clothes not an expensive hair clip."

"Well, does he expects us to buy him clothes?" Edithe said as she gestured a the basket they had, "Look, Elaine, he has been taking care of us for so long and he had given so much to us and we have given so little to him."

"I know but do think he wants something like that?"

"I don't think, Elaine, I know so." Edithe began pointing at the crown hair clip, "He'll love it!"

"I guess we're buying it." 

The girls took everything back that they have gotten and made their way to the counter with nothing but the money that they're going to use to buy the hair clip.

\---------------break--------------

It has been half an hour since the girls ran off and Dave was starting to want to go home. The crowd was getting to him and being stuck in the middle of the plaza with little ways to escape populated mass, he was starting to worry himself. 

Dave gripped tightly on to his red hoodie, holding to it as if I was his life line. He hated crowds and he hated people. He began to rethink his own decisions of going to mall. 

' _We needed supplies. We needed new clothes. Your sisters love it here abd they're having fun_ '

He repeatedly told himself those words over and over again. Trying his best against the massive crowd. 

"Dave!"

A voice echoed into his ear, he turned around and saw his sisters holding only one small bag. He payed it no mind and rushed them outside where he parked his motorbike. He picked up all the baggage and put them in the bike's compartment. 

"You really didn't like the crowd, " both girls began to say, "Sorry to have left you on that bench, we forgot that you don't do well in compacted areas. Sorry."

"Geez, don't apologize," Dave said as he the helmets on his sisters' head, "It was fine, you guys were only gone for just a few minutes, that's all."

The ride home was quiet and speedy. Dave was able to feel the breeze again. 

\---------------break--------------

"What?!"

"We bought you something!"

It was after dinner and all three Gonzales hung out in the living room, doing random stuff. It was only then that the girls decided to give the present they bought for Dave during their time shopping. 

"It better not be another princess poster, both of you gave me so many that my room looks like a princess shrine," Dave joked, the girls laughed. 

"No, we got something better!" Edithe said excitedly, "You'll love it!"

"Close your eyes!" Elaine demanded, jumping up and down in excitement. 

Dave closed his eyes. Both girls made their way to him and they began to brush his long hair. 

"I swear, if your suprise is to give me a hair cut, well I'm baffled." He managed to say. Then he felt something slide through the side of his head. 

"Open your eyes!"

Dave obeyed and was faced with a mirror in front of him. He stared at his hair and the golden, crown-shape hair clip sitting on his head. It was beautiful. 

"It's... It's- I don't know what to say," he stared at his reflection, looking at the hair clip with such recognition. 

It felt like was supposed to be there, like it was a part of him that he didn't knew existed. 

"You like it?"

"No... I love it."


	12. Where the Chaosity Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day if school is always so hard

"Are you sure you both have everything?"

"Yes, Dave, we've checked like five times already. You can just go, we've memorized all the routes, we'll be fine."

It was the very first day of school and Dave and the girls sat at the train station, waiting for their train. They didn't usually use the train to get to school, but this year was different due to the fact that Dave's school was on the opposite way of the girl's meaning that they had to take separate trains. 

Edithe and Elaine seems to be ecstatic with this idea, but Dave didn't think much of it. He wasn't used to being in a train; it was crowded and full if people and that's all the reasons that he needed to not go on the train but he knew that this was the most efficient way of travel back and forth from both schools effectively. 

His train seems to come early, its shrieking wheels scaring the pink haired boy. He waved at his little sisters and marched his way in the train. He watched as the door closed slowly, knowing full well that of it closes, there would be no where out. 

He stood huddled in between the mass of people, standing and holding tightly to the handle of his bag. He ignored the people and just stared out the glass windows, seeing all the tall skyscrapers that etched all over the urbanised city. 

" **Approaching Musutafu Train Station.** "

The train slid in the tracks and stopped perfectly a the station. They opened and he quickly got out. Musutafu was smaller than Tokyo city where Dave lives and there were more smaller local areas that was covered in houses. 

Dave hopped on a bus and rode his way to U.A High school. 

\---------------break--------------

Dave didn't expect it to go this way. 

Dave had finally made it to the school and managed to get inside without any troubles at all, but as soon as he went inside he got lost instantly. If he was a normal human being, he would have just asked another student, but Dave was Dave and he couldn't make his way to another person without messing up completely. There were always something about teenagers that scares the living hell out of him, whether it might have been their crazed, energized body or the way they were always judgmental to others without even knowing. Those were the attributes of a person he tries his best to avoid. 

"Hey there, little listener, are you alright?" A voice rang out behind and he had never been so relieved to hear Present Mic's voice, "You look lost, want me to help you to get to your class?"

"Yes, please, sir," Dave managed to say. 

Dave and Present Mic walked side by side with each other, only Present Mic oftenly talked to him and him nodding or shaking his head to answer. 

Eventually, they both were in front of the door of his classroom, 1A. 

"Good luck, little listener," The teacher beside him said, smiling, "You'll need it."

He opened the large door and stared at the poeple he was with. 

' _This is going to be a long year_ '

\---------------break--------------

A pink haired boy walked inside the classroom, his expression looking bored and done. Jonathan Schlatt sat silently on his chair and everyone seemed to have done the same thing when the boy had come in. He stared a the crowd for a moment and soundlessly made his way to the empty desk at the front of the classroom near the window. 

Everyone seemed to only had one thought of the pink haired boy. 

' _He looks like he's so done with himself._ '

The boy did nothing and said nothing. He just sat in his seat. Eventually, the room began to chatter again. 

Jonathan didn't know what to necessarily do. Should he go over there and thank him from saving him? But then again, the boy seemed to not want to talk to anyone, much less him. 

Before he could do anything, a caterpillar-like thing came crawling inside the room. It suddenly stood up, revealing a black haired man with scarves all around his neck. He wore a dark sleeved T-shirt with the same colored pants. Soon after the room went silent. 

"If you're here to make friends, then get out," the man said, bored and deep. 

"My name is Aizawa Shouta and I'll will be your homeroom teacher."

The pink haired seemed to flinched at those words. Jonathan wondered why. 

\---------------break--------------

"My name is Aizawa Shouta and I will be your homeroom teacher."

Dave didn't now what to think at that moment. His teacher was an underground pro hero who, if annoyed enough, hated his guts. What type of luck did Dave have to be out in such position? Did he anger the gods enough to have put him through this? He didn't know. What he did know that he could do nothing about it. 

' _Calm down, Dave. He's hunting down Technoblade, not you. This person in front of him don't know you, he doesn't know Dave_.'

Dave internally calmed himself down, trying his best to not pull a face in front of the tired teacher. 

"Today, we are going to have a test. Go to the changing rooms and put these uniforms on," Aizawa said, dumping a box of clothes on his desk, "Come meet me in Training Area Beta."

He strode out the classroom without the care in the world. 

Dave watched the other students fumble to get their uniforms from the box and unorganisly got out to the changing rooms. He did the same, but unlike the others he stayed far from them and lagged behind. 

The boy's changing room was big, blue lockers were placed on the edges of the walls and benches were placed below them. Dave got in and changed, he quickly got out and made his way to the the training ground where Aizawa-sensei said they should go. 

In the middle of the field was his teacher, standing tiredly. One by one, the whole class came. 

"Today, we are going test your physical activity," he said, "Wilbur, you've got a lot of points during the exam, come here and stand in this circle and throw this baseball using your quirk."

A brunette boy made his way to the circle and was given a baseball. The boy aimed and pulled his hand back and started to activate his quirk. He suddenly extended his hand forward and threw the ball. A gust of unusual wind pushed the ball further, making it increase acceleration and going further than it should have. 

' _Some sort of telekinesis quirk or at least wind manupliation_ ,' Dave thought. 

"274m," Aizawa said, holding up device in his hand, "Everyone will go through different types of tests that you will be able to use your quirk."

"This is going to be fun!" One of the girls in his class said. 

"Fun?" Their teacher scoffed, "You think this is fun? How about this; anyone with the least amount of points at the very end if the lesson will be expelled."

"Y-you can't do that, that's unfair!"

"Unfair? So earthquakes, floods, fires, murders and villains, do you think those are fair?"

They all went silent.

"Well then, let's begin this test."

\---------------break--------------

All students went through a series of events and sports. Some were good at certain things that and some didn't quite do well. Dave was one of the people who had high scores for every event. 

But then came the baseball toss. Dave approached the circle, hands in his pockets. Aizawa reached out for Dave, giving the tall boy before giving the pink haired boy a glare. 

"Before you throw," Aizawa began, "I have to inform you that if you do not reach at least 100m, David, I will expel you no matter what your past score says. So I would rethink about not using your quirk, it might cost you your place in this school."

A few gasps managed its way to students' mouths, murmurs danced around. 

The ball stayed in Dave's hand, held tightly under his grip. There were glares between the teacher and the boy. 

Thoughts ran through his head, Aizawa-sensei's threat bouncing in his mind. 

' _If he thinks that's going to stop me, then he's dead wrong. I will get a high score...'_

Dave raised his hand and pulled it backwards. 

_'... without using my quirk.'_

He threw the ball, it flew through the air with unbelievable speed. Everyone was astounded, they watched the ball disappear in the distant. 

"301.4m," Aizawa continued to glare at him, this time with an added scoff. 

Dave could feel a trickle of liquid coming down his shoulder, he looked and was suprised of what he saw. Blood oozed out his shoulder and through the fabric. Aizawa stared. 

"Go to Recovery Girl's office," he said. 

And so Dave did. 

\---------------break--------------

"Sweety this is a deep wound," Chiyo said concerned, "How did you get this?"

Dave stayed silent, not wanting or knowing what to say to the healer. 

Chiyo let out a sigh, "You don't have to tell me, dear, but next when something like this happens just tell me instead of stitching it yourself."

Dave nodded weakly as the old heroine kissed the wound on his shoulder and healing it. 

"Which brings me to a question I need to ask," she said, "How did you learn how to stitch up a wound?"

"Taught by someone."

"Who, dear? "

"Someone."

Dave stood up and walked up to leave, once he was at the door Recovery Girl called out to him. 

"Why didn't you just use your quirk, honey, I wouldn't have to heal it if you did," she asked. 

"I don't need it," Dave said, deadfaced. 

"You don't need or won't use it. Are you afraid? Are you afraid of using your quirk?"

Before Recovery Girl could get an answer, he had already rushed out and left. 

Recovery Girl just sighed. 

\---------------break--------------

Dave went back to his classroom and there he saw the results written on the black board. 

Quirk Apprehension Test Results:  
1\. David Gonzales   
2\. Jonathan Schlatt   
3\. Zak Carder  
4\. Liam Fernandez  
5\. Wilbur Soot  
6\. Hannah Peyton  
7\. Chandler Hallow  
8\. Darryl Noveschosch  
9\. Chris Tyson  
10\. Vincent Dieu   
11\. Evan Fong  
12\. Tyler Wine  
13\. Jimmy Donaldson  
14\. Charlie Parker   
15\. Jordan Maron   
16\. Brody Butcher   
17\. Nicolas Cantu  
18\. Jaiden Dittfach  
19\. Elizabeth Diaz  
20\. Connor Stanell 

Dave saw Conner stare worriedly at the score board. He worked so hard to get here and now all that hard work was going to be thrown out. Other students couldn't help but be sad for him and some even tried to comfort the blonde. 

"Connor Stanell, you won't be expelled," Aizawa-sensei's words seem to brighten the short blonde, "but due to lack of performance, you will be moved down into 1B. Everyone dismissed."

All the students who got to know thw blonde said their goodbyes while Dave sat in his chair, watching the scene unfold. 

" ** _Are you afraid of using your quirk?_** " 

The question haunted his mind but he shoved it away. 

He wasn't afraid, he was terrified.


	13. The Past is a Real Kicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past, what else can I say

_"Mom!" a pink haired toddler entered the kitchen, a bright smile on his face._

_A woman, somewhere in her late forties, was in front of the kitchen sink. As soon as the boy touched the edge of her top, she flinched and stumbled back. The woman kept a nervous smile at the young boy before crouching down to his level a safe distance away._

_"What did mommy say about touching, dear?" The woman masked a smile over the fear she hid._

_"N-no touching people..." The child answered, a small frown managed its way to his face._

_"Good, honey, if you follow that rule, mommy will always love you."_

_"A-and I will always love mommy!"_

_..._

_"And I will always love mommy..."_

\---------------break--------------

_"THAT THING IS AN **ABONINATION**!"_

_"Nathaniel, he's just a child!"_

_"That thing is no child, and you know it!"_

_"He didn't ask to be like that, no one did!"_

_"You saw what he did! You saw what he had done!"_

_"Nathaniel, please understan-"_

_"No, I didn't marry you to get that **abomination** , t-that... That **MONSTER**!"_

_"We can work this out, we'll start over again. We all can be a family again."_

_"No... No! I can't stand this. I can't stand him, if it weren't for him, we'd be a family. He'd be out of the picture, it would have just be the three of us, just you, me and our son."_

_"Nathan, it can still be like that..."_

_"No, it can't. And will never be. I'll be in America if you need me."_

_The door slammed, and left behind was a pregnant woman and her monster._

_Her monster_

_Her monster_

_**Her̾͢ ̯͚̀͘mô̟̣͡n̨̳̝̞̾̾̾͐s͖̣̯͖̤̓̈́̏͒͘t̨̛͍̦͔̜̎͊̂͆e̩͖̖͈̮͋̃̐̄͘r̘̻̦̗̻̋̃͒͞** ̨̲̬̮̊́͟͠͝͞_

\---------------break--------------

"Dave?"

"Huh?"

"Jesus christ, Dave, I've been calling out to you for a while. You didn't respond, are you okay?"

"I-uhhh... Just lost in thought..."

"Must be really important if you blanked out during a sparing session."

"Yeah..."

It was the night of the day of the first day of school and after settling the twins back to sleep, Dave went to Xisuma for his daily spar. 

Both men entered a room at the very bottom of Xisuma shop, the room was smaller than the others and instead of occupying any shops items, it instead held most equipment for basic fighting such as a boa staff and wooden sameria swords. 

Dave's cape and helmet laid on the ground at the very corner of the room, which meant that he was just wearing his black, leather jumpsuit and signature, baige high-heeled boots. 

"Okay, let's start again and, please, for the love god, pay attention," Xisuma resumes to a fighting stance and Dave does the same. 

They cirlcled each other slowly, waiting for their opponent to make a move. 

It was Dave to first move; he pushed himself forward, ready to back kick the old man in front of him. 

"Everyone down in the underground heard you little stunt a few weeks ago, it is the talk of the town."

"I have heard."

Xisuma just swerved to the side and dodged before also trying to land a hit on Dave. 

"With higher ups getting involved, your lucky that they only gave you a bloody warning. You're so freaking lucking that they didn't find out you snuck in a bunch of heroes down there and a fucking detective. Not just any detective, it was Tsukauchi."

Dave countered the punch with his arms which acted as a shield, then he quickly grabbed Xisuma's wrist and yanked it towards him, bringing the man closer to him. 

"I guess I was lucky, but I guess it was kinda reckless."

He proceeded to place a wrist lock on him but was avoided due to Xisuma completely pulling himself backwards before Dave could act out on any thing. 

"You guess? You and those heroes literally messed up one of the best bars, well at least well known, down in O'Satanas and had a fit with the Gatekeeper."

"I didn't know that the guy owning the bar was Pokimane's father. There was literally no similarities between them. To me, he was just a creeping old man. Give me some slack."

"You're well known down there and if they find out that you have been messing with the damn rules, they'll kill you. Imagine what would happen to your sisters."

As Xisuma pulled back from Dave's wristlock, it gave the perfect opportunity for Dave to kick his legs out of place. The man fell on the ground. 

"Sometimes, I feel like the only reason I lose is because of those damned boots," Xisuma sat up and glared at Dave's (beautiful) boots. "I don't understand how you, or any bloody woman, can wear something as ridiculous as that."

"You're just saying that 'cuz you don't have one," Dave gave Xisuma a little pose and showed off his high knee, high-heeled boots. 

"Oh, buzz off. Like a real man like me would even try to wear such ridiculous clothing from the devil himself."

"Would a real man be beaten by a boot wearing pig?"

Dave reached out to the man on the floor, his hands infront of him to let him up. 

"At least that pig is gayer than any demon in the underworld."

"And how is that related to anything that we just talked about?"

"Gayness is related to anything if you put your mind into it."

Dave rolled his eyes and made his way to his stuff at the corner of the room. He put on his helmet and cape on. 

"I'm going now on patrol, thanks again for letting me spar with you... It really helped." Dave approached the elevator at the side. 

"No problem, anything for my student." 

And with that, Technoblade was into the night. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Xisuma watched as the pink haired boy left. He had known the kid for almost 5 whole years and he knew enough that Dave was not fine. 

Dave wasn't the type of person to blank out at random times, sure he had shown signs of ADHD sometimes but it has never stood in the way of him fully focusing on something. Heck, the kid had this full obsession with this other kid with an tentacle quirk once when Dave was 13 (something about topping the kid in ranks of potatoes, Xisuma doesn't really know), he completely stalked the kid until he finally grew bored. 

Seeing the Dave now felt like he was looking at the kid he met years ago, the kid that looked lost and confused. 

You probably don't know that story, guess'll tell you now, huh?

\---------------break--------------

**Five Years Ago:**

"Grian, don't touch Iskall's and Mumbo's things!" Xisuma glared at the brown haired 6 year old boy, "You'll break them!"

"No I won't!" Grian jumped up and down as he circled Xisuma who was carrying baby Venice (xBCrafted, fake name cuz Google doesn't know his real name). 

Xisuma could feel his headache grow as a bunch of kids crowded the room. 

"Impulse, put that knife down!"

"Tango, get down from the fridge, you'll fall!"

"Oh, for gods sake, Cleo, you better not eat that. That's been on the floor!"

Xisuma, despite his intimidating and killing intent, has been known to adopt stray kids that he would find along allyways or was taken away from big, bad villains. Currently, he had 7 adopted kids; Mumbo and Iskall being the eldest(16yrs) , Grian who was 6, Impulse and Tango being 9, Cleo being 5 and Venice being the youngest of all of them at the age of 3.

All the seven kids took most of his free time but he honestly didn't care, he would spend his whole life with them and he would be happy. 

The door of his newly made shop opened, revealing a man in a wheelchair. Xisuma let out a big sigh of relief. 

"Thank the heavens you're here, Scar," Xisuma smiled at his best friend as he strolled inside, "I don't know what I would have done without a babysitter to take care these little rascals."

"Anything for a friend," Scar said, "Anything important I need to know?"

"Mumbo and Iskall should be here in a few hours to help you out," Xisuma said as he placed Venice down on Scar's lap and packing a bunch of things into a bag, "All of the kids need to do their homework before they are allowed in the training room or watch the television. And can you tell the teens that there's food in the fridge, they just need to microwave it."

Xisuma made his made to the door but was stopped by Grian. 

"I want to see you fight!" The tiny boy said, pouting, "I want to see papa beat other people's butt!"

The man sighed, "You will when you're older but for now, be a good boy and behave while uncle Scar is here, okay?"

The boy nodded and skipped back to the other kids, Xisuma gave Scar a look. 

"Make sure Grian doesn't touch any of Mumbo's and Iskall's stuff, he has a tendency to break things and I know the teens wouldn't want their stuff to be broken."

Scar gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll try my best."

And with that, Xisuma left. 

\--(-)--

Xisuma skidded passed his opponent in incredible speed and landed a graceful hit on the man's back which made him stumble forwards. Unfortunately, his opponent managed to keep a steady balance and not fall. 

Xisuma didn't have a choice but use his quirk. His quirk acted up and the atmosphere surrounding the two men in the ring changed. Xisuma quirk was called Intimidation, the ability to intimidate a certain amount of people in a 10 metre radius. The people in the crowd stiffened and watched the fight unfold in fear. His opponent was the one affected the most by his quirk, the man stared at Xisuma with a terrified look as he approached him. The man backed away and called out to surrender. Xisuma lifted his quirk. 

The audience roared and cheered as Xisuma stood in the middle of the ring alone and undefeated. 

"And there you have it, folks! The infamous Xisumavoid wins again!" The commentator said from the stands, "What will stop this madman? Guess we'll have to find out next week on the Warriors' Ring!"

Xisuma made his way down the ring and approached the stands. 

"Here is your reward, sir," the woman behind the stand said with a envelope in her hand, "Have a wonderful night."

His hand grasped the envelope tightly and stood amongst the heavy crowd. A blur of pink appeared at the corner of his eye. There, in the distant among the crowd of people, stood a young boy with pink hair no older than 10. The boy just stood there terrified and lost. 

Xisuma maneuvered around the crowd to get to the kid but by the time he got where the kid stood, he was gone. Xisuma just sighed and told himself that the kid was alright which he hoped he was. 

It was long after he gotten out of the building, Xisuma heard a scream. Out of instinct, he ran to the source and there, behind three men, stood the boy. The men's hands groped the kid in places that should be forbidden for any man or woman to touch. 

Xisuma called out. 

"What the living hell are you doing to that child?!" His quirk activated once again but this time in higher level of fear. 

The men turned around and felt the full extent of Xisuma's quirk trampling over them like a heavy bolder. The men found it hard to reply. 

"W-we..."

"You were what?!"

"Sorry, sir!" 

The men ran off clumsily and Xisuma couldn't be bothered to get them, instead he approached the pink haired boy. He hissed at himself as he saw the state the boy was in; the boy's T-shirt was ripped and torn and his pants hung loosely around his waist. There were tears falling from his eyes and Xisuma couldn't help but hug the poor child. 

"Ssshhh, its okay, those men aren't going to touch you anymore," he comforted the boy in his embrace and rubbed the boy's back soothingly. The boy calmed down.

Xisuma swore he'd protect this kid, he didn't know his name but he couldn't care less. 

The moon shone directly above both the man and the boy as both left the allyway, hand in hand. 

\--(-)--

Xisuma inserted his key into the keyhole of the shop's door. He was greeted by a dark, haired teen. 

"Hey, Pa, welcom- is that a another child!" Mumbo's voice echoed around the room, "Okay, look, Pa, there's too many kids here already. You're bringing them like Cleo brings kittens!"

The pink haired boy stood behind Xisuma who sighed, "I know but he won't be staying here long, just long enough to clean him up and bring him back to his home."

"It better be," Mumbo sighed and lowered himself to the boy, "Hi, my name is Mumbo. What's yours?"

"D-dave..."

"Dave? That's a lovely name, come on. Let's get you cleaned up, that man who brought you have to change so I'll be cleaning you. Is that alright?"

Dave nodded. 

\--(-)--

Mumbo has never seen so many bruises on a child before, it almost made him sick. It made him sicker to the fact that this child was almost raped. The cruelty of this world seemed to get the better of him. 

He just pretended to smile at the boy, trying to hide his disgust and concerns. 

' _Should this boy be sent back home or was he safer here than there?_ ' 

"Where did you get these bruises, Dave?" 

"Mommy, but it's okay, she's gone now."

"Gone?" Mumbo couldn't help but choke. What does he mean gone? Murdered? Suicide? 

"Mommy left a note a week ago that she was moving away from me and my sisters, she hasn't come back yet... I don't think she will ever will."

Oh... Abandonment. 

"But it's okay, we don't need her anyways. I can do things by myself."

"That doesn't mean you should. Look, Dave, sometimes its okay to talk to other people about things. They can help you, we can help you."

"No, it's okay. I don't need help."

The stubbornness of this child almost rivals Grian's. 

Mumbo just hopes that his Pa does a better job at convincing the boy that it is okay to ask help when needed. 

\--(-)--

Xisuma parked his car in front of a fancy, two story house. He gaped at how it expensive it looked. He got out of the car and Dave who were at the back seat got out, too. 

Xisuma couldn't help but notice how strange the child was. He was just almost raped a while ago and now he looked fine, like such event never happened at all. 

Dave got the key out of his pockets and opened the door. He looked at the older man in front of him. 

"Mister, I would like you to teach me how to fight."

"W-what?!"

"I would like you to teach me how to fight."

Xisuma considers the question and gave up to the small boy. 

"Fine, I'll teach you how to fight."

Xisuma soon, in few years in time, realized that this was the best choice he made yet. 


	14. Nedzu's Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing but I'm doing it

The second day of school came around the corner way too quickly, and once again Dave found himself standing in the middle of a big crowd in the train. 

The fact dawned over him that he had to get used to this as he needed to do this for the next 3 years or even more of his life. 

Luckily, his phone dinged to keep him occupied. He looked at the notification on his phone. 

Erasurehead:  
 _Where the hell were you last night? Tsukauchi was trying to find you._

FabulousPig:  
 _I don't know where you were looking, but I was patrolling Osaka Province._

Erasurehead:  
 _We've checked there and you weren't there._

FabulousPig:  
 _Maybe you weren't looking hard enough cuz I was there last night. Look._

[ _Image Inserted_ ] 

Dave sent a picture of him dangling from a side of a tall building with the big billboard that could only be seen in Osaka. It was advertising a weird perfume from Europe. 

Erasurehead:  
 _Well, whatever, just be at the meeting place later tonight._

FabulousPig:  
 _Did something happen when I was gone?_

Erasurehead:  
 _We'll talk about it later, I have somewhere to be right now._

[ _Erasurehead is Offline_ ] 

Dave smirked at the last text that Erasurehead sent. 

' _Yeah, you've somewhere to be alright. Babysitting a bunch of teenage kids_ '

It didn't take long for Dave's train to reach his stop. He got off the train and walked his way to U.A. After studying the school's map last night when he was on patrol, it easily took no less than a minute to find his homeroom class. 

He resumes to his seat. Then Aizawa-sensei came in to address the class. 

\---------------break--------------

"Heeyyy there, Little Listeners!" Present Mic voice thundered despite not using his quirk, "Welcome to your English class, I'll be your teacher. Please call me Yamada-sensei, this is school after all!"

Dave sat at the very front of the classroom, and mostly avoided any contact with any other student. It wasn't because he didn't want friends, only just because he believed he couldn't make any. His social anxiety really takes a big toll on him, especially with people his age. 

Yamada-sensei kept yapping during the whole lesson, teaching the basics of proper English. As someone who had an English background, Dave understood all of the main concepts (his English major ass is a flex). 

"David, please read paragraph 4 of page 352," Yamada-sensei said. 

"English is a West Germanic language that originated from Anglo-Frisian dialects brought to Britain in the mid 5th to 7th centuries AD by Anglo-Saxon settlers. With the end of Roman rule in 410 AD, Latin ceased to be a major influence on the Celtic languages spoken-" Dave stopped, confused at the sudden silence. 

Everyone in the class gapped including Yamada-sensei himself. Dave spoke in perfect English; he replaced his Japanese accent with an English one to compliment his perfect reading. 

Later on, Dave continued to impress them as he gotten all the correct answers during their small pop quiz. For him, the quiz was almost child's play. All the questions were something he learnt when he was little, you know all the basic stuff. Much less to his surprise, there were people who were getting answers wrong. Or maybe it was just him. 

After class, he was pulled over by Yamada-sensei. 

"You're pretty amazing at English, aren't you Little Listener?" The voice hero said, "Why don't I tell Nedzu to put you into another class that you will find much more difficult than English. Is that okay for you, Little Listener?"

"You don't have to, Yamada-sense-" Dave said before being cut off from his teacher. 

"Alright! Its settled then!" 

Before Dave could oppose to the idea, the teacher had already ran off.

Why can't he have a relatively good day? 

\---------------break-------------- 

Once agian, Dave hits another crisis; Break time. He's done well at being the "I'm a normal student who just wants to be a hero" part (haha, so far), but can he really face the entire school everyday for the next 3 years of his life? No. 

So instead of going to the cafeteria, he just snuck up on to the school roof which was student free and stayed there for the rest and of the school break. 

U.A was fairly close to the main city of Musutafu, and because of that he got to see a really good view of the towering skyscrapers and buildings in the distance. 

For some reason, Dave really likes being high up. He felt as if that his real problems are just far too down to reach him, but sometimes he'd look down and get reminded of the past and he really hates that. So instead of looking down, he looks up. Whether it might be the clouds he sees or the stars, as long as there is an up, he wouldn't feel so down. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Jonathan doesn't really know why he had followed the pink haired guy up to the roof. But he did know that he needed to thanks him for saving him during the Entrance Exam and right now he wasn't so sure this was the right time to do so. 

So far, he learnt fairly a lot about the guy; that the guy's name was David and that he was really fucking smart. Which he kind of expected since the guy literally kicked ass during the exam. 

Jonathan opened the rooftop door and David's eyes instantly went on him. 

David stood and looked up at him (Yes, he looked up. Googles says Jschlatt has is 6'3), "Is this your spot? I-umm... Sorry for taking it."

"No, no, this isn't my spot. I kinda followed you here," Did Jonathan really said that he followed the guy? Yes, yes he did. 

' _Gosh, I sound like stalker_.'

"You followed me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for saving from the robot and stuff. "

"No problem, I guess."

An awkward silence lingered between them, until Jonathan finally broke it. 

"My name is Jonathan, Jonathan Schlatt," He said, his hand out to shake. 

"David Gonzales, glad to meet you," David said, shaking the hand.

Jonathan finally made a friend, thank god for that. 

\---------------break--------------

"Math is so hard," Jonathan complained, as he glared aggressively at the equations on his piece of paper, "Cementoss said they were going to be easy. Is this easy to you?!"

Dave shrugged, "Yeah, kinda."

"Of fucking course," He sighed. 

Dave and Jonathan has been hanging out with each other since the rooftop incident. It had only been a good 35 minutes after break and Dave finally got a friend. He had never have thought that even in a million years he was able to make a new friend. Heck, he even doubted himself. 

Dave thought that Jonathan was a pretty chill guy. You know, someone who actually laughs at your dumb jokes and properly hang out with without all of the 'I need to hide my identity from you so we can be decent friends' kind of things, he could get used to this. 

"None of this makes any sense!" Jonathan whispered loudly. 

"'Cuz you're not doing it right," Dave scooted closer to the taller teen and pointed at the equation, "First, you halve the diameter to find the radius and then square the radius or times it by itself. Then you times the squared radius with pi to get the area of a circle. Simple."

"That's still confusing."

"Fine, here is an example: the diameter of this circle is 25cm, therefore its radius is 12.5cm. You square that and times it by 3.14 or pi. Making the formula of 12.5²×π=276.945914204. Simplify that by two decimal points and you get 276.95cm²."

Jonathan thinks for a while before letting out a small "Oh" to indicate he finally got it. 

Dave just gave him a small smile. 

"So how do you do thi-"

The PA bagan to speak, "David Gonzales, please go to Principal Nedzu's office please! I repeat, David Gonzalez, please go to Principal Nedzu's office please!"

Dave stood up and gathered his things. He gave a small goodbye wave to his new friend andand went off through the school's hallways. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Nedzu would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to meet David. He'd been looking for a good reason to somehow get the pink haired teen to his office since yesterday and he finally got the chance today after Yamada's chat with him. 

He sat calmly at his desk with a cup of tea settled in front of him. His hands were clasped together, slightly twitching to show his impatientness. 

Before he knew it, there was a small knock on his door. 

"Come in!" Nedzu chirped. 

The door slowly opened, revealing no other than David Gonzalez himself. 

"Ah, David, its so nice to finally meet you!" Nedzu said in a 'totally not practiced way', "Please, take a seat!"

David sat down. 

"It has come to my attention that your English sessions with Yamada-sensei has come off as, how can I explain it, easy to you?"

"I guess."

"As the Principal of this school, I believe that each student should be given work that correctly suits them and also challenges their abilities to create an even sturdier path to their success. And you are no exception, David!"

David gave the small mammal a confused look. 

"Since your advance knowledge in English, I would like to offer you a spot to replace that certain period with something else that someone like you might enjoy and find challenging," a wild smirk grew on Nedzu's small face. 

"And what would that be, sir?" David found himself asking. 

"A spot in the Support Department!"


	15. Nedzu's Offer, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a while!

_"When I grow up, I wanna be the best inventor!"_

_A pink haired child ran around the room, his oversized lab coat hanging on his shoulders. A teen, also with pink hair but a darker shade, ruffled the boy's hair and crouched down._

_"Well, this inventor needs to take a bath," the teen said._

_"But I don't wanna, Sora!" The younger boy pouted._

_"Dave, look you literally exploded the entire garage," the teen, Sora, insisted as he crossed his arms, "there's ash everywhere and your face looks like you had a tussle with an squid."_

_"But I was nearly there!" Dave exclaimed, "I just need to replace the motor with a better one!"_

_"How about you do that after your bath? Even great inventors like you need baths, all the best inventors takes baths."_

_"They do? So when I take a bath, I'll be a good inventor like mommy and daddy?"_

_The teen nodded, "And you know what? When I become a hero, I'll let you design my costume."_

_Dave's eyes lit brightly, "Really?!"_

_"Really," the teen ruffled the boy's hair again, "Now, come on, let get you washed."_

\---------------break-------------- 

_"So, how was your day, Sora?"_

_"Pretty nice, its hard to believe that it'll be my second year at U.A in only a few months time. This year has been hectic." Sora munched on his salad, "So, how was the visit to the doctor?"_

_"It was fine! Doctor said that I'll be getting twins," the mother said, her white hair covering her eyes, "Should've seen Dave's face when he found out he was going to be an older brother! He looked so happy."_

_"That's great, honey!" The father said, a hand through his red, scarlet hair, "Possible names, Yorashima?"_

_"We'll find out when its happens," The mother smiles, "I went to the quirk doctor as well to check development for Dave."_

_"How was it?"_

_"Doctor said he should be getting quirk soon, just takes time." She managed._

_"Any clues what his quirk might be?"_

_"Looking through all the x-rays and his medical files, the Doctor Stewart said he might get a mutation of our quirks."_

_"That's great!"_

**_That's great..._ **

\---------------break-------------- 

Dave followed behind the small mammal in front of him. Considering his height and Nedzu's height, there was a big difference. Dave had to slow his pace to not accidentally overtake the short principal. 

"I'm so glad that you have chosen this decision, David!" The Principal said, skipping along through the halls, "You won't regret a single thing!"

"What is in the harm of taking part of the support department? There's none," Dave managed say without stuttering, "It'll be good to learn more."

Dave sighed. 

' _No regrets._ '

\---------------break--------------

Philza Wilson was clamering through the workshop. It was just the second of of school and their teacher, Powerloader, did not hesitate to put them to work and start their very first project. 

He had been given a different project among the other students in his class. Unlike his classmates, he was given a partner project that was due by the end of the year. 

"Don't worry, you'll do great," was the exact words Powerloader had said, he couldn't help feel excited and nervous. 

But Phil was kinda confused, sure he had gotten the best scores in the written exam but he didn't expect to be singled out because of it. 

He just hopes that he get a good grade. 

Phil was startled when the workshop doors opened, every student had their eyes closely at the two figures that came straight through. 

One, he noticed, was their school principal, Nedzu. And the other was another student with light pink hair that was held back with a crown shaped clip. Phil was taken aback of how tall the teen was considering he didn't show any signs of quirk mutations.

"Hello, students," the Principal chirped excitedly, "Here is a new student that will be occasionally be attending your some of your classes. Please welcome him with open arms."

The teen stood forward, "Uhh... My name is David Gonzales, nice to be here."

Everything was silent for a moment, then everyone in the class started crowding the pink haired teen. 

"Is your hair really like that?"

"Um, yeah..."

"How tall are you?"

"6'2"

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!!"

"Um, thanks?"

"Why are you here?"

"I actually don't know..."

"What food do yo-" "Do you lik-" "Have you hear-" "You're so cool" "Where did you get tha-" "New kid!" 

"STOP!" 

Everyone stopped. 

Pete came over to them, "Stop overwhelming the poor kid, will you? Everyone get back to your work. Phil stay here."

Everyone went away but Phil. 

Phil stood still and stared. 

'Gosh, what was happening?'

\---------------break-------------- 

Can someone please tell Dave what was going on? 

One minute, he was sitting nicely in English class and now he was here, in another class with more people he had to interact with. 

The third year, Pete, and the other student, Phil, was touring him around the workshop. It had been a while since Dave had seen a lot of tools and gadgets in one place at once. 

"I'm always here if you need me," Pete said with a charming smile, "And as a senior, it's my responsibility if anything breaks or goes wrong so don't hesitate to tell me."

Dave only managed to give him a nod and nothing else. 

"PETE, LAURA EXPLODED THE MOTOR AGAIN!"

"Phil will show you the rest," He sighed, "I've got to go, hope you enjoy it here!"

And then he ran off, without another word. 

"Hi, my name is Philza but you can call me Phil, it's easier that way," Dave noticed that he was nervous so he gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Name's David, I guess you already know that," Dave said awkwardly, "Sorry if I'm not really social, kinda got a mouth like a mouse."

Phil laughed, it was kinda cute. 

"No need to apologize, I'm kinda the same anyways," Phil rubbed the back of his head, "Well, uhh... We have a project to get going on!"

"What's the project anyway?"

"A quirk replicator."

\---------------break--------------

"Made three friends today," Technoblade said as he fiddled with the small rubix cube in his hand, "It was crazy."

"Crazy, how?" Erasurehead questioned as both the hero and vigilante made their way to the meeting room. 

"It was like freaking magic, man, thought it was scam," Techno kept his eyes glued to the rubix cube, "One minute I was sitting nicely in my spot and somehow I was somewhere else like instantly. Then BOOM, I have friends."

Erasurehead rolled his eyes, "Sure it was."

Both entered the room and there at the table was Tsukauchi with piles and piles of papers and folders sitting right in front of him on the table. The two sat in their seat. 

"So, why did you call this meeting?" Erasurehead said tiredly. 

"I questioned most of the people who had been in or in contact with Dr. Zhao and from what I have gathered, there is are multiple organizations supplying the required materials and ingredients for the Mushroom," Tsukauchi flipped through several folders and showed them pictures of files and papers of many organizations, "Unfortunately, the main suppliers are completely crossed out and from all the info I have gotten from the intaregating, they are growing and becoming a bigger menace every day." 

"What is the name of this so called organization?" Techno asked, still fiddling with the rubix cube in his hands. 

"That's the thing, we don't have a single clue," Tsukauchi huffed in frustration, "It's either they are new or so well hidden that no one, not even the Head of Police doesn't know."

"Considering all the info on these files, whatever or whoever this organization is, they are planning something big," Erasurehead silently read page by page of the file of him, "It's too becoming too big to just ignore."

"I like a little puzzle," Despite of the helmet Techno was wearing, both men could feel the menacing smirk underneath, "Whoever they are, we'll get them."

Techno slammed a completed rubix cube on the table, "Whoever they are, they won't stand a chance."


	16. The Battle Trial, Part 1

"That's a pretty bad scar you've got there, Pokimane."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Joko, I'm not in the mood," Pokimane sat idly behind the counter at the gate, rubbing the scar on her cheek. 

"Wow, must be a real tussle you had with the big bad Piggie, huh?" Joko was generally being annoying, to the point that Pokimane wanted to slice his entire arm off but decided against it as it would get her in trouble.

She rolled her eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, it's not me who wants something from you, it's someone else," Joko said, "There is this big organization that have been hiring villains left and right and they're looking for an assassin. Thought that you would like to know."

"Let me guess, you joined and they want more people?," She tsked, "Typical you, always getting yourself caught up in things much bigger than you can handle."

"Look, Pokimane, there's a big bounty on a hero," He continued, ignoring her, "15 million dollars, not Yen. Fucking American Dollars."

Pokimane's eyes sparkled with interest, "15 Million Dollars, huh?"

She smirked, "Who's head?"

"All might's."

\---------------break--------------

On Dave's way to school he was crowded by a million reporters. He really did not liked it at all. He tried to avoid them at all costs but despite his efforts, they still came rushing to him. 

He didn't know what to do so he stood in the middle of the crowd with nothing say. Thank the gods and goddesses that one of his classmates, Darryl he thinks his name was, came to save him. 

"Hey, back off!" The hooded teen shouted, "You muffins should know better than to crowd a underaged boy, much less than a U.A student!"

"And why should we listen to you?" One of the female reporters asked, in a tone that Dave found annoying, "You're nothing but a student, you don't have authority over us!"

"It's, um, uhhh..." Darryl seemed to shrink. 

That's what Dave snap, "And why should we listen to you? You don't have authority over us."

"Look, brat, we only want information about All Might," The woman spat, "If you don't have any, we're wasting our time here."

"Well, even if I don't have anything to say, that doesn't make it okay to go around and harass other kids who, by the way, came to school to learn not get caught up in this stupid bullshit," It was Dave talking anymore, it was Technoblade, "If I didn't know better, I'd think all of you guys are just a bunch of whiny toddlers fighting over a toy."

Dave towered over them, "Well, guess what? There aren't toys here that you can just play with so why don't you skidadle before the Principal gets here and chops off all of your head. Not that I mind, anyway."

The whole crowd went silent and some backed off. The woman just huffed and left. A smirk found its way on to Dave's face. 

"Oh my gosh, thank you for defending me," Dave almost forgot that Darryl was with him, "Those silly muffins were all over and going to student to student."

"Ah, um, yeah no probs," And there was Dave again, "It wasn't a big deal."

Darryl laughed, "I was the one supposed to be saving you but you ended up saving me!"

"Oh."

"I'm Darryl by the way, Darryl Noveschosch!"

"David. David Gonzalez."

"Well, we better get going before Aizawa-sensei gets mad at us for being late. See you later!"

"Bye...?"

\---------------break--------------

Dave had been really getting used to his schedule for school, and as days passed, he'd gotten quite confident in trying to make more friends. Sure, he had talked to more people but for some reason he didn't feel like he was clicking into them the way he had with Jonathan, Phil and Pete. 

He sat at his desk at his homeroom with Jonathan who begged the student who sat next to Dave to switch spots with him so they could be closer to one another. To his surprise, it worked like a charm, and bith if the tall teens sat next to eachother. 

Dave severely enjoyed the new company, and couldn't help get excited whenever the taller teen would talk to him. There's something about Jonathan that he really think was really chill and friendly. 

"Okay, class, today I'll be joined with another teacher for our Heroics Session," Aizawa said in his usual tired voice, "Stop standing there and get in."

"FEAR NOT, BECAUSE I AM HERE!" And there he was, the man himself, All Might. 

"All Might and I will be taking all of you to Ground Beta," The tried man said, "During this, you all be able to were your hero costumes that all of you applied yesterday."

And with the explanation done, the whole class went off. 

Dave just hopes that this isn't a disaster. 

\---------------break--------------

"Aren't you excited?" Jonathan asked as both him and Dave undressed, "All Might's here! The real ALL MIGHT!"

"Jeez, I get it, you don't have to shout into my ear," Dave said calmly, "To be honest with you, I don't see what so great about him. Sure he's number one and all but he's not the best hero out there."

"What do you mean?"

"Physically and in a fight, he's unstoppable but he has his own limits just like we have ours," Dave felt other eyes shooting towards him as he made his statement, "And there are other heroes that are working their butts off and doesn't even get the credit but you know what, they don't even want it."

"The point of being a hero is to be there for the people when they need help, it's not for the fame nor is it about the money," Dave continued, "It's about saving people without a reward and being happy about no matter what. That's the most heroic thing I think a person can do, you know, is to just help."

"Wow, that's was good speech," Jonathan stared at the pink haired teen who just blushed. 

"Oh, I... Umm, I didn't mean to talk that much. Sorry," Dave quickly put on his new costume. 

"Oh, don't be sorry!" Jonathan said, "I think it was kinda cool that you think that way. It's pretty neat."

Both looked at eachother and stared at eachothers' costume. A black leather suit covered Dave's entire body, with little shades of red smudged in places like his utility belt and body straps. A metallic mask covered half of his face and was painted with white, sharp teeth. 

On the other hand though, Jonathan's costume made him more approachable than Dave's. The golden utility belt strapped around his waist was the most eye catching thing on his body, different shades of yellows and grays littered the teen's leather body suit. 

Both boys looked around them and saw the other students' costumes, both teens couldn't help but notice how different they all were. Everything ranged from a variety of bright to dark colors, some wore accessories that would help them use their quirk properly. 

It wasn't long until all of the students were at Ground Beta. All of them stood in front of the two teachers who was gone ng to supervise them. 

"A heroes' costume says a lot about them, while it may be nice to accessorise yourself, making yourself look approachable to other people is another key thing of being a hero!" The No.1 boasted as he plastered his iconic smile, "You all look great!"

"Before we start, here is Billy Smiths," Aizawa said as he pointed at a boy next to him, "He'll be replacing Connor."

"Anyway, today, we'll be doing something different. All of you will compete against eachother, you all will be set into partners that will be either a hero team or a villain team," Aizawa voice rang out, "Both teams will be set into a mock city, the villains will have to chose a place to put a fake bomb and protect it until the timer ends or both of the people on the opposing team is unable to battle."

"The hero team, however, have to find a way to either apprehend the villains or touch the bomb to 'deactivate' it!" All Might placed a hand into a box, "Here are the teams!"

Team A: Zak and Charlie  
Team B: Vincent and Jonathan   
Team C: Darryl and Tyler  
Team D: Jimmy and Chris  
Team E: Hannah and Jordan   
Team F: Evan and David  
Team G: Brody and Liam  
Team H: Wilbur and Elizabeth   
Team I: Billy and Chandler

"Let the battles begin!"


	17. Battle Trial, Part 2

Zak wasn't the type to make new friends out of the blue, that's was something only Darryl could do for some reason. But for some miracle, he and Charlie got on pretty well. 

After the teams were given out, all the other students separated and went to their according pairs. 

"First Teams are up!" All Might lifted a piece of paper enthusiastically, "Team A, Zak and Charlie, will be the Heroes!"

Aizawa-sensei rolled his eyes and glanced at his own paper, "And Team F, Evan and David, will be versing them as villains."

Zak gulped, he saw what this David did to that robot at the Entrance Exam and from the looks of it, Charlie was nervous too. To the point that his quirk, slime, was creating ooze all over his skin. 

"Both teams, go to your positions," Aizawa-sensei gave them a small smirk, "Good luck."

\---------------break--------------

"What do we do!" Charlie's quirk was getting more out of control and Zak was helpless at helping him. 

Both teams were given five minutes to form a plan and prepare for the fight. Zak hoped that was enough time for them. 

"Look, Charlie, we can do this, we just need a good plan," Zak calmly said, "So what do we know about them?"

Charlie calmed down and the ooze lessened, "This Evan dude has a mutant quirk, you can tell because he has a bird head that looks like an owl."

"If he's like an owl, he must be really good at seeing the dark meaning we have to avoid dark places in case of traps," Zak was getting confident, "The best logical plan is to take out Evan first, and distract David enough to fund the bomb and deactivate it."

"But that's too dangerous," Charlie was getting nervous again, "We don't even know what his quirk is and besides I don't think he even needs it, did you see what happened to that robot at the entrance exam!"

"Yes, that's why I'll be distracting and you look for the bomb, I think my quirk can handle him."

"If you say so..."

" **FIVE MINUTES IS UP, READY YOUR POSITIONS!** " 

Zak sighed, "Here we go."

\---------------break--------------

"We're going to do this just like we planned it, okay?" Dave was pretty confident about the plan he and Evan thought up. 

"And we commit, no chickens allowed," Evan said smirking. 

"Uhh... No chickens allowed?"

Evan was a very colorful character with a unique set of talents. He would throw in some dirty jokes whenever he gets the chance to and, from what Dave assumed, he wasn't keen on giving up anytime soon. He wasn't too loud, neither was he too quiet. He was like the middle bowl in Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. Not too hot and not too cold, it was just right. 

The building they were in were twenty stories high with three rooms on each floor except the ground floor which on has one. The elevators leading up were broken and the stairs were heavily damaged to add 'effect'.

Right now, Evan and Dave stood at the fifth floor in the farthest room from the stairs. The bomb was secure behind them and there were no windows or cracks in the room, only the entrance was the corridor that lead up to the 18th floor. 

"I'm heading out, you stay here," Dave said to Evan who gave him a nod. 

Dave silently went down to the 13th floor, scanning thoroughly for the supposed heroes. It didn't take long for him to locate the opposing team. He smirked. 

"Evan, do you read?" Dave whispered into the comms into ear. 

"Loud and clear!"

"Turn off the main power source in..."

Zak strolled into the room with Charlie tailing his back. They looked around. 

"Three..."

Charlie approached a door to the further side, his hands all slimy. 

"Two..."

It was then Zak finally saw Dave, who stood at the stairs with a boa staff gripped tightly in his hands, the metal mask shone brightly through the light. 

Zak saw Charlie at the door, "CHARLIE, NO!"

"One."

And the lights were out. 

\---------------break--------------

Zak stood in complete darkness. He called out. 

"Charlie, are you there?!"

No response. 

"Charlie?!"

A loud crash of metal echoed, Zak turned. 

"The name's David, not Charlie," David swung his staff at Zak who took the hit to his side. 

Zak rolled to the left and let out a small mountain of diamond crystals on Dave's way. David dodged, he was surprised. 

The crystals shone neon blue and shone in the dark dimly, but it was enough for Zak to get a good look at David. He would be completely camouflaged in the darkness if it weren't for the small, red highlights in his utility belt and his bright pink hair that stood out. 

They stood a good distance away from eachother. 

David lunged forward, Zak used his quirk to make a giant semi dome in front of him to deflect the pink haired teen's attack. 

It was then his ear buds came to life, Charlie spoke, "Zak, I found the bomb."

"Okay, good, David is pretty distracted down here," Zak replied. 

"There's a problem."

"What problem?"

"It's darker here than it is where you are at. I can't see anything."

' _Fuck_!'

\---------------break--------------

Evan could see an outline of another person through the dark. It was clear that it wasn't David considering that the figure was way shorter. 

Evan stood right in front of the bomb, his eyes kept on the lonely figure. He could hear his panicked breaths getting faster and louder. 

"David, someone's here," Evan whispered into the comms, "But they seem very nervous."

"Copy that, make sure they don't get too close to the bomb or its game over for us," David voice rang out, deep and monotoned, "I'll be there once I'm done here. Don't engage unless they do."

"Okay."

\---------------break-------------- 

Aizawa watched from the cameras that were hidden inside the whole building. He was quite surprised when Evan and David had the idea of shutting the whole power source, luckily there were back up power for the cameras. 

From what he had seen, David knew a lot about the situation and using the material given to him to ensure victory. 

What Aizawa don't get is why his fighting style looks so familiar, he was sure he had seen it before but he couldn't pin point where and when. 

A loud clash from the monitors cutted Aizawa from his thoughts and back at the lesson at hand. 

Charlie had finally reached to the floor where the bomb was hidden with Evan and guessing from the owl man's reaction, he knew very well of slimy nervous wreck. Unlike David, Evan was mostly the type to bot use his head and his written exam scores shows this very well. Despite this, he seems to have a decent knowledge about fighting styles. 

His posture was straight and relaxed, he was still and kept his beady eyes at his target. It was then he spoke, a thing that Aizawa knew he shouldn't have done. 

"I know you're there, I can see and hear you loud and clear!" Evan said. 

Charlie never replied, he tried to hide himself deeper into the darkness as he left a trail of slime behind him. He was getting closer and closer, Evan was getting cocky. 

"You won't get anywhere near," Evan smirked? It was hard to tell because of his beak, "I have the bomb nicely secur-"

It was then Charlie rushed behind Evan. Evan slipped forward, slime covered the floor. 

Charlie's hand hovered over the bomb. 

But Evan was an owl, his head tuned a 180° turn. He grabbed Charlie's collar from the back and threw him to the ground. 

" **Charlie is now captured by the villains.** " Aizawa announced through the speakers, " **One hero left.** "

Aizawa smiled under his scarf, "Good luck, Zak."

\---------------break--------------

Dave dodged a wave of crystals, swerving to the side to get the right momentum. The crystals were getting bigger and bigger to the point that the tip reached through the ceiling, cracking it with heavy force. 

Dave could tell that Zak was getting frustrated, each move he was doing was getting sloppy and his anger was getting the best of him. 

Dave knew that Zak was a amateur fighter, he relied on long ranged attacks and uses his quirk more than he uses his brain. All his moves were unaccounted and held no motivation other than the mean to defeat. 

He could easily dodge each attack gracefully but not too gratefully to avoid and suspicion from Aizawa. 

It was then the speakers spoke, " **Charlie is now captured by the villains. One hero left.** "

Zak got even more angry, letting out the biggest mountain of crystals he could muster to Dave's way. 

Dave pushed himself to the left, and barely got away from the the big blast. But it was far from over, because of the huge impact of the giant crystal let the ceiling get cracked open and the pressure caused the side attached to it to crack as well. 

Zak was standing too close to the edge, it wasn't long until he was caught by the falling debris above him and started plummeting down the twenty story high building. 

Dave panicked.

And withouy a thought, Dave skydived down the tall building, reaching for the shorter teen's hand. They passed five stories now and was getting closer and closer to the solid, hard ground. 

"Grab my hand!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!"

**Ten stories before impact.**

**Nine stories.**

**Eight.**

**Seven.**

**Six.**

**Five.**

This is it, this is how Dave was going to die. 

**Four.**

But he knew better than to give up. 

**Three.**

Dave caught Zak's hand. He quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed through the hardened brick wall of the tall building. They skidded down slowly and dangled two stories up from the ground. 

Zak let out a sigh of relief. 

And Dave? Dave does not want to ever do that agian. 


	18. The Attack and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Life been complicated and I haven't had the time to write. 
> 
> Sorry for being gone. 
> 
> Expect slow updates.

It was the lunch time just after the Battle Trial. All of the students had done really well during the session and Dave had a good look of everyone's quirk. 

What had confused him though was the girl, Jaiden. During the first half of her fight, she used some form of creation quirk that let her create something like a cartoon in mid air as long as he knew its physical properties. On the other half though, she surprised everyone by literally punching the falling debris on her into smaller pieces. She had two quirks, animated creation and a strength enhancement. 

There was something not right. 

Dave was quickly cut off thought as Jonathan approached him up on the school roof, ready to pounce. 

"Dude, that was so badass!" Jonathan waved his hands around in exaggeration as he sat next to the pink haired teen, "You jumped off a twenty story building and caught him!"

"And I was lectured by All Might for reckless behavior," Dave rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the apple in his hand. 

"Which is unfair!" Jonathan took out a juice box and sipped from it, "You saved him, he should be glad that you did!"

"That doesn't mean I can just jump off a building without a care in the world," Dave explained, "If I didn't have the knife with me, we both could've died."

"You're right..." The taller teen looked out towards the front gate from above, "Dude, look!"

Dave looked and was shocked. The entire gate was slowly turning into dust. 

"What the hel-"

" **STAGE THREE LOCKDOWN, EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE SCHOOL ASSEMBLY BUILDING**."

\---------------break-------------- 

Dave and Jonathan ran down the halls, in hopes that they can catch up to the other students. It wasn't until Dave heard a slight creak from behind that he had stopped. 

"David, is everything okay?" Jonathan stared at the pink haired teen, trying his very best in reading his expression. 

"You go on ahead, I forgot something..."

"Well, I can I help you find it."

"No need," Dave answered instantly, "Just go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"If you say so..." Jonathan sprinted down the stairs, his steps fading into nothing but unheardable sounds. 

Dave wondered down the hall, letting his instincts guide him through. At the very end of the hallway was a opened door with a sign imprinted in front with 'STAFF' in all capitals. 

He urged himself to get closer.

He slightly pushed the door further inside, a shodow dawned over him. The figure's red eyes glowed and his smirk struck a chill down Dave's spine. 

"A stray?" The man pierced his own fingers through his own neck and scratch so intensely that it began to bleed. If it weren't for the his ash white hair covering it, Dave would be able to see the scars from prior scratches. 

"A what?" Another man stalked behind him. The man stared into him with a menencing grin, "Oh."

Dave had to get out of here quick. 

A dry hand managed its way to Dave's arm and pulled him hard, "Keem, get the kid. He might be useful."

The man, Keem, gripped tighter on to Dave who was not struggling, instead he kept a still posture with a 'I-can't-believe-this-is-happening' face. 

Dave waited for them to approach the door, and when they did, he got into action. 

Dave pushed Keem against the metal door knob and punched him straight into his stomach.

The older man groaned and collapsed on to the floor, "You little shit! Shiagarki!"

"As much as I enjoy what you did to Keem, Pinky, I can't let you go on any further," the Shigaraki dude extended a hand towards Dave who took it willingly by the arm and pulled it towards the desk beside him. The hand grabbed him back. 

Dave watched in horror as a patch on his arm disintegrated, showing the inner skin bleeding and drying up. 

Hand dude gave him a little laugh, "You like it? A quirk of mine, don't worry about your arm. You won't need it when you're dead."

Dave hissed, he could barely move his fingers. 

He dashed to the side further away from his opponents. He pulled out his pink handled knife from his inner shoe and lunged forwards towards Shigaraki. 

Once again, the white haired man outstretched his disgusting hand towards Dave but unlike last time, he dodged and kicked the hand downwards, earning a disgruntled hiss. 

"Keem, fucking stand up and kill the child!" 

"What do you think I'm trying to do, asshole!"

Dave smiled over the two bickering men, "You sound like my parents."

They glared. 

Dave hurdled himself forward, knocking Keem on to the ground. With going on right now, he might win the fight. 

Then a black ooze appeared before him, particles flickering light purple. What came right through was a tall, misty guy with a stylish suit. 

His yellow eyes lingered on to the pink haired teen before he sees the two men on the ground, "Ah, quite a mess you've made, little one. These guys didn't cause much trouble, I hope?"

Dave stared at him in confusion, the man laughed at his reaction. 

"No need to answer, I'll be taking these two," the misty man effortlessly carried both men on to his shoulders, "And also, little one, tell anybody what you saw today, we'll hunt you down. Farewell."

And that was it really, Dave doesn't really want any more than that. 

\---------------break--------------

Shouta really hated the fucking press or the media or anything related to being on the Internet really. So when he came down to the U.A gates, he kept his head down low and never tried to get anybody's attention. 

His best friend, Hizashi, on the other hand had very different views. He unintentionally poses for the camera and the press crowded him all over. If Shouta was a little more confident, he would have gotten all of them off but that's his problem, not his. 

Shouta observed the area, figuring out why the gate faded into practically nothing. He approached the gate, then there he was able to see it. A trail, no, a pile of ash dust lined where the gate should be. 

A quirk. He just doesn't know whose. 

\---------------break--------------

Dave came home that day with a bleeding arm. He knew better than to go up to Recovery Girl and let her see the major wound. And besides, what he suppose to say to her?

' _Oh, yea, so I fought some villains that I'm pretty caused the gate to go poof, they got mad and destroyed my arm_.'

It sounds even worse when put into words. 

Fortunately for Dave, his sisters were having a playdate with the Hermit children and they wouldn't be able to see how hurt he looked right now. 

The blood dripped straight through the thick fabric and plopped itself into the ground, forming a small puddle of crimson. 

Dave glared at the it before he wiped it off with a cloth. 

Night was nearing ever so slowly and Fridays never seemed so majestically great. 

The pink haired boy wondered into his bedroom and slipped on his costume. He crept out the the window and jumped the buildings that was ever so high. 

Those villains at the school who were they? 

Out of all his years in the underworld, Technoblade never met such people. Looking for them would be such a pain and he would like not to even start on it but the conflicting argument is that they put the school in danger and panicked a lot of people. And that, to Techno's book, is a crime worth for jail. 

"Are you perhaps Technoblade?" A deep voice echoed behind him as Techno heard a familiar sound of portals.

Techno turned around, he smirked under his helmet. 

' _God, oh heavenly God, you are such a great person_.'

"Yes, I am Technoblade," He said, "What is it to you?"

"I am Kuroguri, and my master awaits your presence."

\---------------break-------------- 

To be honest, Techno did not like the very idea of following a man into a void-like portal. It was like one of those cliche movies where the protagonist gets kidnapped and enslaved. Which is something he really expected when he came straight through. 

Techno was at a bar, yes, a bar. And at the front of it was was the creepy hand guy. What was his name again? Shimaki? Sihaki? 

"This is master Shigaraki, he is the one who awaits you," Kuriguri said. 

_'Ah, yes, I remember now. Shigaraki_.'

The white haired man turned from his current position and glared at the new presence in the room. 

The man wouldn't been able to see it, but Techno glared back. 

For a moment, there wasn't any exchanges except the constant ringing of silence. It was Techno who broke it off with a small, fake cough. 

"So what do you want, hand man?" Yes, if he was going to glare at him, he had the right to snark back. 

Techno could tell that the older man did not like name he had given him, but whatever anger he had he must have supressed it down. 

"I would like to invite you to our League," Hand Man, yes, it is official name now, said. "Our goal is to eliminate the Number One Hero, All Might, and we've heard your name being tossed around the underground by a vast amount of people."

Techno contemplated for several moments, "Yes, sure."

It was such a quick answer, like he hadn't thought about it but he has. Techno was a lot of things; he is decent cook, a great insultor, a carrot-loving pig. But he was not, in any universe, a dumb person. 

"I will not take no- wait what?" Obviously, Handy Man did not expect that kind of answer and watched cautiously at Techno who just shrugged. 

"I literally have nothing better to do, so like, sure."

From the back, Kuroguri chuckled, his eyes yellow eyes glowing amusingly. 

"Well, that was fucking easy," a man walked out the shadow. 

"Keem, please watch your language when in front of the guest," Kuriguri stared him down silently, the man only huffed in response. 

"Whatever, _Mom_ ," Heh, Mom. "Well, anyways, welcome to your new hell hole, it's not an honor for you to be here. Don't get in my way."

' _Who are these people? Children?_ ' Thought Techno as he thought about what he was going to say next. 

"Well, aren't you a character," Techno said soothingly, "Feels nice to be welcomed."

Then the weirdest thing happened, Keem hissed. Like, he hissed like a cat. 

"Ok, pussy cat, don't get your panties in a knot, I'm just kidding," The pig waved his hand dismissingly, "I won't get your way, though I might unintentionally. Forgive me if I do."

Techno bowed and took Keem's hand and placed it where the mouth would be if his helmet was off, like a prince would do if he kissed a princess' hand. 

Keem blushed, "What the fuck, I'm out."

The man rushed out, a string of his curses following his trail. 

Shigaraki's laugh was loud, "I like you already."

Techno smirked. 

' _Well, that's the point_.'

\---------------break-------------- 

It was a good night. 

Well, at first it was. 

Techno leaped from building to building effortlessly. It was a slow race with time, hearing the slow imaginary ticks echo in his vacant mind. Dawn neared closer, rising slowly in the horizon in its honey yellow glow. 

Then his phone rang. 

Tsukauchi Naomasa is calling

Techno sighed, and picked it up. 

"Yo, what's up?"

Tsukauchi was panting, ignoring his greeting, "Techno, It's Xisuma's shop."

"What about it?" Techno hummed calmly. 

"It's burning."

 _What_? 

"Sorry, Tsuki, I couldn't really hear you, can you say that again?" Techno voice began to crack as his denial sucked him in. 

"The shop... It's gone and Xisuma..."

There was a pause. 

"Techno, he's dead."

\---------------break-------------- 

Xisuma doesn't really know how it happened even though he was there from the very beginning. 

A fucking ominous man entered his shop in the midst of night, a beak mask covering his face. He greeted the man just like he would at any costumer, a blank glare. 

The man did not seem to care and wondered the the aisle on the first floor. 

Venice (xBCrafted, not his real name but his name in this fic) just turned 5 just a couple of weeks prior and his quirk was obvious to see. 

Two gray wings stretched his back, the feathers highlighted with small hints of purple and blue. 

"Papa, Edithe said that if I eat too much chocolate I would get sick," Venice titled his head to side as his hand grasped a small bar of chocolate, "Is that true?"

Xisuma knelt down, "Unfortunately, it is, Vee. Eating to much of can cause bad tooth aches."

"Oh," Venice thinks for a moment, "Is that why Dave always eat carrots? Time stay healthy?"

'At this point, I just think that he is actual man pig.' Xisuma thought to himself before replying with a small nod. 

Then they were interrupted by a small thump on the register table, the man was ready to pay for his items. 

"Is that all you want to buy, Sir?" Xisuma began to push the buttons on the cash register. 

The pointed behind him. 

He pointed at Venice. 

"Sorry, he is not for sale," Xisuma got slightly annoyed, "Try a different shop."

The man pulled him close threateningly, "I want the child."

Xisuma snarled, "Like hell I'll give him to you. Vee, run!"

The small child ran. 

Xisuma whisked out his knife, slicing the man's arms. The man only tsked. 

There was something shiny hidden in his hood. 

' _Fuck, is that a fire lighter?!_ '

The man lit the lighter and threw it aside carelessly. The flame began to rise and progressively got bigger. 

Heat luminated the air, bringing unwanted sweat to fall from Xisuma's face. 

' _Fuck, the children downstairs_!'

He grabbed the phone in his pocket and called Iskall, "Iskall, take all of the kids and get out of there! Take the back door!"

"What! Pa, what happene-"

"Just do what I say!"

Xisuma could hear the scrambled footsteps downstairs. 

The man spoke, "They won't get away, if anything I'll get them too."

Xisuma lunged forward, he grabbed the man's arm and threw him through the glass window. He got out the burning building. 

Xisuma could hear sirens echoing in the distance but he couldn't care less. 

The man approached him slowly, but Xisuma held no patience and lunged again, letting the obvious anger control him. 

His children, his shop, if didn't win he'd lose both within a matter of seconds. 

He wouldn't be able to handle that. 

Not **_again_**. 

A sloppy punch from flew but the man dodged gracefully, but the kick that Xisuma aimed for him managed to get him, hard. 

Xisuma smirked. Of course he would, he was winning. 

"Freeze, stand where you are!"

The police finally came, and just like before, Xisuma didn't care. 

But admidst the crowd of officers, a known detective shot a worried stare at him, he gave the man a confident smirk. 

But it all happened to quickly. 

"PAPA!" Xisuma turned around, seeing Venice and the other kids including Dave's sisters, they were held back by other men. 

"VENIC-"

Then something pierced his back. 

Xisuma looked down and saw a bloodied blade through his stomach. 

' _Fuck_.'

\---------------break-------------- 

Want to know what happened? 

Well, first of all, it was all shit. 

Heh, it was a fucking disaster. 

Xisuma?   
**Dead**. 

Iskall?   
**Dead**. 

Mumbo?   
**Commited suicide.**

The kids?   
**Gone**. 

His sisters?   
... **Gone**. 

Want to know how long it's been since then?

A month. A fucking month. 

And for a month, Dave did nothing. He didn't go to school. He didn't eat. He did nothing. 

Technoblade on the other hand; night after night, without sleep or food, he tried to find that man. Tried to find the children. 

But night after night, he would be deemed unsuccessful. 

He sat at the edge of a skyscraper, letting the dread fill him up so full that it began to overflow. 

"You know, you look like shit, and I don't even know what you look like," Erasurehead said under his scarf. 

Techno said nothing. 

Erasurehead placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Techno, we'll find them. I know we will, but that means you have to get yourself together," The underground hero huffed, "None of this sulking shit, it's pissing me off that you aren't being sassing and throwing snarks at everybody. It's not you."

Techno said nothing. 

Erasurehead sighed, "I'll see tomorrow night."


	19. Back at School, I Guess

One thing Tsukauchi Naomasa hated about his job us the social interactions and telling a family member that their siblings were kidnapped. 

It wasn't like the family member was an adult or anything, they were a teenager going through high school. 

So when Tsukauchi knocked on David Gonzalez's door on the night of the kidnapping, he hoped that it was going to be a simple 'tell and go' operation. It wasn't but it wasn't bad to hope. 

When the pink haired teen opened the door, Tsukauchi could see the dark eye bags that laid beneath the boys eyes and the tired posture he owned. 

The adult man sympathised the teen. 

"What may be the problem, officer?" The teen's deep and tired voice only saddened Tsukauchi even more. 

"I'm Detective Tsukauchi, and I have  
important things to tell you," was all the adult man could manage. 

The pink haired welcomed Tsukauchi in his home and made him coffee. They both sat at opposite ends of the coffee table.

"I'm sorry to imform you that your sisters were kidnapped this early morning," Tsukauchi looked at David for a reaction, but none never came, "Were you aware that they have been hanging at the Hermits Family home?"

"Yes, they told me that their friend, Grian, invited them for a sleepover," Somewhere along the line, Tsukauchi heard a small change in the teen's voice. 

"Did you know the Hermits before the sleepover?"

"Yes."

-TRUE-

"How much did you know about them?"

Silence. 

"Not much."

-TlRiUeE-

"Well, I have to legally tell you that the shop that the father, Xisuma, was selling contraband items and had daily business with wanted criminals which may have lead them to be a target of criminal activities," Tsukauchi tried to explain it the best he can without any loose info. 

"Oh."

And that how the conversation went really. Nothing much happened much after that. 

\---------------break--------------

_Dave was turning 13 before the end of the month, Xisuma knew this._

_He spent all week preparing for Dave’s birthday, the same as he would to his own children._

_Somewhere in Xisuma gut knew that this was going to be Dave's first party, he wanted it to be special._

_He should've knew that things weren't going to be done as planned but he hoped something better._

_Not this..._

_Dave's cake laid on top of the ground, its sweet insides spewing out. The pink frosting got every where and Xisuma was stressing out._

_Of course, it was Grian who had accidentally tipped the pink frosted cake and felt guilty doing so._

_"I'm so sorry, pa," The small troublemaker had said as he fiddled with the hem on his crimson sweater, "I-i... I didn't mean to."_

_All the father could do was sigh as he held the small child within his arms, "It's okay, Grian, Dave doesn't like cakes anyway. I'm pretty sure he'd even be fine if we just put a bunch of carrots on a plate. No big deal."_

_"Honestly, I would've been happy with anything," Dave's voice was much deeper than most people kids his age, a lot deeper._

_Dave watched as the father and son share a moment to themselves before interrupting._

_"Well, you're here early," the mentor had said, adding little chuckle, "the surprise is ruined now."_

_"You know I don't need a party, right?"_

_"But you deserve one, Dave," Xisuma watched as Dave rolled his eyes in a playfully way, the mentor returned it back._

_"Whatever you say, old man," the pink haired teen grinned at the older man who was clearly offended by the previous statement._

_"I'm not that old!"_

_"If you are losing hair and its turning to white, you are old."_

_The two had shared a small laugh between themselves._

_Xisuma crouched down and embraced the child in his big muscular arms._

_"You deserve this," Xisuma said, low and sincere._

_"What if I don't?" Dave had replied with._

_"Then, this," Xisuma pointed at the fallen cake, " This is a gift from the family."_

_Dave smiled, "Thank you."_

\---------------break-------------- 

Like as it has been said, a month went by after the big incident. 

Among Dave’s physical features, his hair suffered the most; his once decently pink, long hair was now reaching past his shoulders, looking pale and messy. The dark bags under his eyes darkened after many sleepless nights. 

He was a mess. 

Dave was a mess. 

And Technoblade was not doing any better; getting out of the house became a common occurrence even during the day. The pig head vigilante spent every waking hour busting into alleyways, grabbing every criminal by the collar and, without shouting, ‘politely’ ask the clueless thug about a man in a mask. 

Even with the time he spent, there was no luck at even a single clue. 

“God damn it!” Technoblade slammed his fist against the hard concrete wall, slightly tearing his leather gloves in the process. 

The poor thug beneath him shuddered as the vigilante let him go by the collar, allowing him to breathe again. 

The criminal did a poor attempt at escaping but with Technoblade around, it was nearly impossible. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Pokimane is at the peak of her life right now. 

She stared upon the paper in her hand with an excited grin on her face. 

News about the Hermits traveled the underground lightning speed, people gossiped amongst eachother seeing if it was really talking about the poor old Xisumavoid. 

The old man had a pretty decent reputation down at O'Satanas City, especially down at the marketing district. The guy was a neutral party selling contraband items and information to both the villains and heroes. It was a known fact that Xisuma was father, adoptive father, but nonetheless. 

It was also a known fact that, Xisuma was pretty close to the one and only Technoblade. 

That what made Pokimane grin, the fact that the big bad Piggie was missing his mentor. 

"That's a pretty big grin you got there," a deep British voice said from behind her, a smile went up in her face after the new presence of the man. 

Pokimane turned to look, her smile grew even further, "Well, maybe, its the way you're dresses right now. Do you know that dress suits you perfectly, Finn?"

"I wouldn't have wore it if it hadn't," Finn had said with a similar smirk on his face. 

A crimson dress eloped the man's body, shortening at his knees, giving a full good view of his legs. 

Despite being a man, Finn was quite feminine. Blessed with a curved body and a transformative face, he can turn the straightest man gay with a single hour in bed. A talent only a few can manage. 

"Well, what do I owe the honor of such a beautiful presence, may I ask?" Poki sipped down the whiskey in her hand, swaying it seductively at Finn, the man didn't react. 

"Heard you had a job," Finn crossed his arms, never dropping the smile, "Just asking if you need a hand."

"I'd like that," Poki said, "I'd like that."

\---------------break-------------- 

A month without David not showing up was expected by Aizawa, actually he encouraged to the pink haired teen. 

After Tsukauchi had told Aizawa about the whole predicament, the tired teacher himself came to visit the teen. 

The teen would constantly email him his due his assignments and nothing else. 

Not once did the problem child reply to any other teacher but Aizawa. But that was expected from him. 

At least he's going to school again. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Jonathan slumped in his chair, staring outside the window beside him (he such an anime protagonist, omg). 

It was another fruitless day at school, without a single friend to add t his list of companions, not that he had many anyways. He had always been the one of the first students who would turn up in the classroom; he would settle himself at desk, trying his best to prepare from the day ahead of him. 

It was just another boring day. 

Or so he thought, like always he would count the people who would come into the classroom one by one out the purest boredom he would feel. 

1, 2, 3, 4... 

The same people, the same old order. 

9, 10, 11, 12... 

The chatter in the classroom began to increase slowly as more and more students came pouring in. 

17, 18, 19, 20... 

20... 

Wait, twenty?! 

Jonathan looked up and stared at the twentieth student who came in. For the last month, there had only been nineteen students. 

The tall brunette stood excitedly. 

“Dave!” 

Everyone in the class turned their head at the classroom entrance, their eyes lingering at their once absent classmate. 

Dave had stood at the door for a minute before making his way to his desk and slumped his head on it. 

Everyone became silent and stared at the pink haired teen’s features; glasses hung loosely at end of his nose and his hair tied up in a messy bun. 

And then he spoke, “Hey, Jonathan, been a while hasn’t it?” 

His deep voice echoed throughout the silent classroom for a moment before students came rushing to him, throwing questions at his face. 

“Hey, give the poor muffin some space!” Darryl had said but was ignored by everyone except Zak who rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

“Did you really think they’d just listen to you?” The short brunette scoffed which received a glare from Darryl, he continued, “ Just because you’re class president doesn’t mean they’ll instantly listen to you.” 

“You are jealous I got the roll!” 

“I’m not jealous!” Zak had said. 

“Are too!” 

“Are not!” 

“Are too!” 

“Are not!” 

“Are no-“ 

A laugh, no a cackle interrupted their childish bickering. 

For the first time in a long time, Dave had smiled. 

\---------------break-------------- 

Dave didn't really know why had come to school that day, especially Technoblade's much longer patrol last night. 

Dave thought that Techno was actually having fun at the League Of Villain's base. 

Weird, right? 

Well, anyway, school. Yup, he had come back. 

He really only expected Jonathan to come say hi, but everyone seemed to have their own questions for Dave's absence. 

But, hey, at least he was remembered, right? 

English just had started for Class 1A, so as the extended student, Dave had to go to the workshop where he dreaded to explain to Philza his unexpected absence. 

"Where have you been!" Was the first thing that was shouted at Dave's face, followed by; "You left me to work in the project all byself and now we're a month behind!"

"I was at home, Phil," Dave tried to explain. 

"What? Were you too busy playing tea party with your sisters or something," Phil was pissed, Dave couldn't blame him. 

"Oh, no, my sisters got kidnapped," Dave explained calmly, trying to not let his voice break. 

Phil went silent, "What happened?"

"I made I dumb decision, that's what happened," The pinkette scoffed. 

Phil could tell that Dave didn't want him to pry further so instead he had patted him the back hard, smiling, "I'm sure the police will find them."

Dave looked at him, "I hope so."

\---------------break-------------- 

  
Lunch came around too quickly and just like last time, Dave had spent it with Jonathan at the school roof. 

They sat in silent for a minute before Jonathan finally spoke, "What time do you usually wake up on weekends?"

"That's such a sudden and unexpected question," Dave said, "I wake up usually at, I don't know, eight or nine."

"A.m or p.m?" the taller teen had asked. 

"A.m but sometimes its p.m."

"Wow, look at you, waking up so early," Jonathan said, "Why so early, you got something cool to do, got a girl or something?"

"Usually, no, I'm very alone," Dave continued, "Usually, my sleeping schedul-"

Jonathan began laugh, his voice echoing throughout the entire school building. 

"Hey, don't laugh at my loneliness!" Dave slightly pushed Jonathan to the side jokingly. 

"I just-" He continued to laugh, "I just cant- oh my god."

The bell rang. 

"Come on, you moron, Aizawa-sensei is going to kill us if we don't get in class in time," Dave pushed the taller male who was still laughing is life off. 

"I dont think I can stand up!" 

Dave rolled his eyes, "I'm done, I'm leaving you."

"David, noooo, don't leave me!"

"Too late, I'm already at the door, may you have a good life or whatever is left of it."

\---------------break-------------- 

Heroics class came at last period. 

"We're going on a trip," Aizawa-sensei had said, his eyes half closed, "So get your stuff and meet outside with your stuff."

"Where are we going?" One of the students, Chris, had asked. 

Aizawa turned to them ominously, "To the USJ."

Dave sighed. 

He has a bad feeling about this. 


	20. The USJ, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, get some popcorn.

Darryl, who Dave recently found out was the class president, led the class outside at the school courtyard where their bus sat, waiting for the said students to come in. One by one, the students piled inside the bus, their chatting getting excessively louder as each person came in. As expected, Dave had sat next to Jonathan, who could not stop talking to Dave. Not that it bothered him that much anyways. 

The whole class had worn their hero costumes, and was barely containing their excitement. 

“Dude, I’m so excited!” Jonathan had said straight into Dave’s ear making the pinkette wince. 

“Jesus Christ, calm down,” Dave had said as he rubbed his ear, “You might make my ears bleed, though that would be a blessing considering your voice can break glass without much effort.” 

“Hey, I’m not that loud!” the taller male had shouted. 

Everyone turned their head at Jonathan who turned red whilst Dave grinned at him. 

“Not that loud, huh?” Dave had teased. 

“Oh, shut up,” 

Before Dave could make up a good comeback, the two males had been interrupted by a feminine voice, “Your name is David, right? David Gonzales.” 

Dave winced at the mention of his surname, but ignored it, “Yep, it’s in my birth certificate, among other things that prove my existence.” 

“My name’s Hannah,” the brunette had started, “We went to elementary school together, not that you remember.” 

Dave looked at the female in front of him and observed her features and she was right, he wasn’t able to identify a memory with her in it. 

“I don’t remember you, sorry,” Dave had apologised. 

The girl had let out a small laugh, “That’s alright; I really just wanted to ask you if your mother and father still took appointments.” 

Dave clenched the side of his pants, trying to keep a normal face. 

“Woah, what’s this about David parents?” Zak had turned around to listen into the twos conversation and eventually the whole had started listening in as well. 

“Well, in elementary school, David’s parents would take appointments from people for custom made devices for a small price. I mean, they used to be support students in U.A and David’s mother was in line for Hastume Industry,” Hannah explained. 

“Wait, you’re a CEOs son?!” Jonathan shook the pink haired teen, “Why the heck did you not tell me?!” 

“It’s not a topic that came up,” Dave had said, trying to explain with little information, “And no, I don’t think they’re taking appointments anymore.” 

Dave slightly panicked in his chair, feeling the hot stares that lingered upon him; it was only then was he saved from a certain tired teacher. 

“Stop, harassing the kid, he just came back and you are all hoarding him,” Aizawa-sensei scoffed underneath his layers of scarf, “What is he, an idol or something?” 

Everyone had begun to get back to their own conversations, leaving Dave and Jonathan to themselves again. 

The bus came to a holt in front of an enormous circular stadium with huge steel door. Aizawa-sensei gave them a threatening smirk, “This is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or the USJ for short. Here you will train your quirks to the best of your ability.” 

Dave had sighed. 

_It’s going to be a long day._

\---------------break-------------- 

Shouta had led his students inside the joint, touring them inside each district. 

“This place is so cool!” Shouta heard one of his students say; he rolled his eyes and ignored it. 

The students continued their normal, obnoxious chatter. Shouta had been surprised when David had tapped him on his shoulder and whispered in his ears. 

“Sensei, I don't think we’re alone here, are the other hero class here as well?” David had asked him. 

Shouta’s body stiffened, he began observing the area with eyes. 

He felt it; the unusual rustle of trees and bushes and the lack of natural silence. 

“Great, dickwad, they had finally seen us,” A voice appearing slightly in the distance, “You and your loud breathing.” 

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” Another voiced quipped, frustrated and annoyed, “I’m sorry that by breathing ruined your oh so brilliant plan!” 

“Silence, you two,” A third voice had said, calmly, “You have eyes on you.” 

Shouta had turned around, his capture weapon lying on his palm tightly and scowled. 

_Why can’t the universe let him a single nice day?_

\---------------break-------------- 

Okay, to be honest with you, Dave wasn’t really surprised when the villains had came strolling into his class and disturbing the small peace that used to be there. I guess, Robert Frost was right, nothing good can really stay. 

He stared at the terrified faces of his classmates before acting on, “Let’s go, we’re obviously not safe here!” 

Everyone followed Dave’s command and began running back to the entrance, but only to be stopped by a purple hue. Dave sighed once again. 

“I’m afraid I have very strict orders not to let you children out,” Kuriguri’s voice echoed and slurred, “Be nice and stand still will you?” 

“SCATTER!” Zak screamed. 

The students ran in many different directions. That earned them a deep sigh from Kuriguri. 

“Why must my job be difficult?” he said to himself in low murmur, he extended an arm outwards and waved. Particles of purple hue began to pop up, surrounding the Dave and his classmates. 

‘ _Portals_ ’ Dave had thought as he remembering when Technoblade had first crossed path with the purple villain. 

Before Dave could act any further, the hue had already eloped him and darkness be fell him. 

\---------------break-------------- 

The first thing Dave had felt was heat, a whole lot of it. 

He opened his eyes and was welcomed by flames; it engulfed his surroundings, sizzling and cackling. Through the hurtful flames were walls, broken walls but they weren’t crumbling, they weren’t breaking. 

“ _This is the Burning City,_ ” Aizawa-sensei had them during the tour, “ _Its purpose is to simulate a realistic situation in a burning city, to help practice navigating through real live flames. It is to ensure practice for rescue parties in heated areas.”_

 _"Wouldn't the buildings_ _burn eventually_?" One of the students had asked the teacher. 

" _No, they are made out of pure, hard steel; no heat can bring them down._ " 

That's where Dave was, at the Burning City. 

Dave placed the metal mask briefly on top of his face, sweat dripped from his temple each passing moment. He had surveyed the area, desperately looking for an exit and to only find that there was none at all. Heavy coughs were threatening to escape from his throat, as well as the burning bile that was haunting to leave his mouth. He swallowed it. 

Dave grabbed out his baton and clawed the wall with it in hopes of escape. The metal baton clashed with the steel wall, its impact screeching. 

One bang to another, but it was no use, there was no escape. 

The flames were starting to get to get Dave, inching closer every minute. 

The pink haired male spewed out a heavy cough, it was deep and lifeless. 

“Hey, anyone there?!” A voice called out from beyond the wall, “It’s me Chris!” 

Dave’s head perked up and called, his voice croaking, “Here... I’m here!” 

White smoke began to erupt from the steel wall, liquefying the blackish metal. Dave stared at the heated metal as it slowly solidified in front of his eyes. His eyes caught attention to the dark figure through the now broken and melted wall. 

Dave’s vision became somewhat blurry as Chris rushed to his side and picked him up from the shoulder. Chris had carried most of his weight as he didn’t have the energy to carry his own weight as they walked out of the fake burning building. The brunette laid down the pinkette against a pole from outside the building, away from any open flames. 

Dave let out a cough as a relief. His vision steadied and prepared him to see the sights waiting for him. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay now.” Chris soothed as his rubbed the side of Dave’s arm, “Here, drink some water.” 

Dave pulled down his metal mask and sipped the drink given to him, “Thanks.” 

“Damn, that nearly gave me heart attack,” Chris sighed, “Is this what heroes have to deal with on a daily basis? Because, damn, this is hecka a lot.” 

Dave swam through memories of Technoblade and chuckled lowly at Chris comment, “Probably a lot more than this, I would assume.” 

“Damn...” Chris murmured, “Hey, are you okay ,dude? You look like crap right now.” 

“I think I can still walk,” The other male replied as he gradually stood up, “Do you know what happened to the others?” 

“No, I didn’t get to see,” Chris said, “All I knew that there was this black smoke that ate me and now I’m here. I’m no scientist or anything but, I assume the same thing happened to you.” 

Dave once again pulled up his mask to his face, “Well, whatever happened, it’s not safe to stay here.” 

“Right,” Chris bounced up, “Let’s go!” 

The two males wondered the Burning City and looked for a way out. The city was big, no, enormous. If you hadn’t knew you were at the simulation joint, you would assume that this was the real deal. They saw nothing but flames and buildings and heard nothing but the constant cackling of fire. (Bruh, it’s Minecraft Monday week 3 all over again.) 

“I think the mountain climb is this way,” Chris had recalled,“ I can see a bit of a cliff in the distance.” 

“We’ll go that way then.” 

They travelled through the city, the cliff getting bigger and bigger as they came closer to it. 

As they did, an abundant of footsteps rushed towards them. Their heads turned and saw different ugly faces. 

“Two little strays!” One of low ranked villains had said, “They’re quite a meal, aren’t they, boys?” 

“Yeah, skinny and tall!” One of the others replied as they licked their lips, “Bet they can still be sold to one of our employers, heck, even one can give us quite a lot!” 

A low laugh echoed through their ears, Dave and Chris gulped. 

The next villain was heavily built with muscle, he smirked at the two males, “We can sell one, keep the other for our own entertainment, ain’t that a deal?” 

A chorus of cheers was let out from the small group, happily waving their arms in the air in joy. 

“We’re getting paid~!” 

Dave defensively stood at them, his baton gripped tightly in his palm. Chris mimicked the pink haired teen; lifting up his arms in at the villains. 

“What’s your quirk?” Dave asked quietly at Chris. 

“Its name is ‘Fumar’,” Chris had said, “I can turn certain things smoke, well a portion of that object at least.” 

Dave took what the other male had said into account. The villains began to surround them, herding the two teens close together. 

Dave lunged at smallest villain, easily overpowering them and bringing them into the ground in seconds. He as met with an unwelcomed blade to his side which he barely dodged. It was then he felt tingling at his side, he chose to ignore it and continued fighting. 

Dave side-eyed Chris to see if he was doing okay, and he was. The other male had already taken down one of the said villains that approached them earlier. 

“Hey, your fight is here, not there!” The villain below him had said, “Shouldn’t worry about your friend over there, he’ll be with you when we take you!” 

The villain pushed the pink haired teen forward, grabbed him by the chest and threw him. 

Dave groaned in pain. 

Unlike Techno, Dave had a different fighting style. Techno was all about brute force and brutal tactics, but Dave, on the other hand, relied heavily on his intelligence and observation skills. 

He eyed his opponent; taking in every detail of his punches, his lunges and his kicks. He had realized a pattern. 

_Right-hooked punch, right side step, forward step._

_Right-hooked punch, right side step, forward step._

_Right-hooked punch, right side step, forward step._

Dave deflected the first punch. 

_Right-hooked punch_. Villain stumbled. 

Dave stepped backwards. 

_Right side step._ Villain backed away. 

Dave protracted his leg downwards to their side. 

_Forward step._

The villain was down in seconds, he laid there unconscious. 

“Dave, watch out!” He suddenly heard Chris call. 

The tall teen had no time to react. The muscled man towered over him as he nailed Dave down with a singular punch. He placed a hand over the pinkette’s throat and squeezed. 

Air was slowly deprived from Dave’s body. His vision blurred and teared. 

‘ _Use me._ ’ A voice said in his mind. 

No. 

Purple seemed to overtake his face, he coughed violently. 

‘ _Use me_.’ 

Never. 

‘ _Then die_.’ 

Dave’s body slumped in the villain’s grip. His breaths no longer there and his eyes threatening to close. 

“Dave!” Chris’ voice was barley heard. 

“Another body to my collection,” The villain smiled, “Ain’t that grea-“ 

A gust wind whistled in the air, singing a beautiful melody. 

“ _But why don’t you care?~_ ” 

Wind swirled around, spiralling. 

_“I have spent the past ten years of my life making you prepared~”_

Dave felt nothing but the coldness of the dancing wind. 

“ _You’re political enough but not contrary~_ ” 

The wind strummed in harmony. 

_“Sexual enough but not enough to scare me~”_

Dave began breathe. 

_“Give me a reason to not be on my knees~”_

The wind spiralled again, but this time over the villain. 

“What the fuc-“ 

“ _The internet has ruined me~_ ” 

The air crashed down, in a forceful motion. The villain was carried in the wind, flying him off to the distance. Dave stood up and clutched his neck, feeling the mould of the villain’s fingers engraved in his skin. 

Then he looked at his saviour, a small smile on his face. 

“Quite a show you performed there,” Dave had said, smirking. 

“Go big or go home,” Wilbur had said, “And, if I gotta be honest with you, home doesn’t sound too nice.” 

“And being here is?” 

“There’s pretty great acoustics out here.” 

Okay, you must be confused right now. Which is perfectly fine, actually, it’s the author’s fault that they didn’t really tell you this much earlier. 

During Dave’s not so happy month, he had gone outside to do some shopping. While he was shopping, there was this guy arguing to some butcher about beef. “What kind of butcher shop doesn’t have beef?!” or somewhere along those lines, Dave wasn’t really listening until that said guy had tripped over him as he backed away from the butcher shop. They talked and vibed. Thats all really. 

Well, anyway back to the situation at hand. Fire... wall... Chris... Weird ass villains... Ah! Here it is, Wilbur! 

“There’s pretty great acoustics out here.” 

“The only thing I can hear is a bunch of fire and screaming.”   
“Yep, some great acoustics!” 

“You guys are weird,” Chris had quipped in as he panted. 

“Do you guys know the way out?” Wilbur asked, “It’s great here and all, but I would like to wander around without villains in my face all the time” 

“No, but there’s a cliff over there,” Chris said, pointing, “David and I think that’s the Mountain Climb area. Up on the mountain we might able to find the entrance.” 

Dave nodded, “And if not, we’ll be safe up there anyways.” 

“Well, what are we standing here for,” Wilbur bounced, “Let’s get the living heck outta here!” 


	21. USJ, Part 2

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” Another voiced quipped, frustrated and annoyed, “I’m sorry that by breathing ruined your oh so brilliant plan!” 

“Silence, you two,” A third voice had said, calmly, “You have eyes on you.” 

Shouta had turned around, his capture weapon lying on his palm tightly and scowled. 

Three figures had stood a good thirty metres away from him and his students. The teacher could hear the panicked shuffles from his students from behind him. 

“Let’s go! We’re obviously not safe here!” Shouta had heard Dave shout. 

All the students fled, staying on track back to the entrance. Shouta could only let out a relieved sigh before immediately glaring back at the three villains in front of him. 

“Kuriguri, get the students,” The white haired villain had said, “Wouldn’t want the NPCs getting our way.”

With a sudden motion, a villain, mist-like and wearing a suit, had entered a circular portal and disappeared. 

Shouta was then faced with two villains. 

“Shigaraki, begin your speech or whatever, I don’t want to spend my day here,” The villain was coated with back clothing, peaking no skin whatsoever except from the two eye holes. 

“Shut it, Keem,” The white haired, Shigaraki, had scoffed, “I don’t want your poor imput!” 

Keem had rolled his eyes. 

“You must be Erasurehead,” Shigaraki had said, “Underground hero at night, Teacher by day.” 

Shouta had said absolutely nothing, never wavering his glare at the two males in from him. 

“You’re just like rest of the heroes,” The villain had ranted, “But I got admit to you, I think out of every heroes...” 

Shigaraki gave the underground a mischievous smirk, Keem placed a palm against his shoulder. 

The white haired man child disappeared in an instant and reappeared again behind the Shouta, he whispered i his ear, “...You’re pretty decent.” 

Shouta tensed and attempted to wrap his capture weapon around the villain’s waist but failed to so. The teacher grunted in frustration, he leaped forward and shoved a kick to his opponent’s side. 

“Keem, take a fucking hold of him!” 

The black clothed villain rushed forward but not at Shouta, at Shigaraki. Like before, Keem placed a palm on Shigaraki who once again disappeared. 

‘Teleportation quirk,’ Shouta had quickly thought. 

The villain had popped up straight above him; Shouta had deflected the attack by pushing him directly down. The impact had made a thud on the ground, the teacher pinned down Shigaraki and began to wrap him with his scarf. The villain struggled but no avail. 

Keem, who watched the fight happen from a not so far distance, had laughed. 

Shigaraki had shot him killer glare before he had extended his own hand and placed it on Shouta’s knee. Shouta had hissed as his skin from the area the villain touched him began to decompose and disintegrate, blood seeped through slowly dripping into a freakish puddle. 

Shouta backed away, but once again Keem had teleported the white haired villain to him who didn’t hesitate to squeeze a vacant hand to the hero’s shoulder. Shouta grunted in pain, backing away further. 

The crimson liquid had begun to blanket his body which was aching from purpled bruises and deep wounds. Breathing had become a problem, and seeing was nauseating. 

Shouta had looked up from his position and stared at the two villains, his own quirk acting up. Keem and Shigaraki eyes stared back at ruby irises. 

“Is that supposed to scare us?” Keem had only scoffed; he placed his hand on to Shigaraki and used his quirk again. It didn’t work, “What the hell?!” 

Shouta made a strike to Keem and Shigaraki, his eyes never blinking. The two had poorly dodged, stumbling to their side abruptly. The hero could now feel the strain beginning to irritate his eyes but he held on, never keeping his glare off his opponents in front of him. 

With their quirks temporarily gone, Shigaraki and Keem had struggled to prevent the forceful punches and kicks coming their way. Frustration began to rise quickly between the two, squandering their composure. 

Even from afar, it was evident who of them was winning, and who of them was losing. 

For Shouta, the advantage was the skill and the ability to fight without the presence of a volatile quirk. Fighting had came naturally for his younger self, making his future as straightforward as cook’s recipe. 

His quirk was another matter; the ability to erase a non-mutant quirk temporarily within eye contact was powerful given it was used properly though with the disadvantage of straining the eyes. It was quirk that was looked down on for not being physically strengthening, a quirk that was the cause of his childhood bullies. 

The strain was beginning to impair his eyes, forcing him to close them. 

With a moment’s passing, Keem went back to action as he activated his quirk again. But for the most part, Shigaraki, Shouta had saw, stayed by the villain’s side. 

Confusion had become of him, waiting for an attack that never came. 

Instead, a blackish and purplish hue appeared above them, seeming as if it was a corrupted cloud. 

What came next had been unforeseen, unpredictable. Shouta kept his loose composure as a large creature was dropped in the middle of him and the two villains. 

The creature was disgusting; abominable to human eyes but the teacher conserved his eyes straight to monstrous thing. Its skin was black, rotted to nothing but burned skin. Scars littered the thing’s body, evident of its confinement. Its eyes were nothing but two black pupils, empty and a void. 

It was twice the size of himself, if not, more. It clawed the ground, all animal like 

It roared, no, it screeched; shaking the ground with nothing but its sheer voice. 

It wasn’t a fight that Shouta could win, but he fought anyways. 

\---------------break-------------- 

A deafening roar echoed throughout the whole building. Dave turned his head to the noise, watching from the cliff he had climbed with Wilbur and Chris. 

Wilbur had struggled to keep up with them, having no experience in the arts of climbing, there had many times he had almost fell, but was balanced by his quirk. 

“What the fuck was that?” Wilbur was aghast, he was nervous. 

Dave said nothing as he had no answer to the said question, only eyeing where the roar had came from. From afar, it was covered by trees and fake cliffs. The pinkette had only curse at the poor view. 

“We go to it,” Dave had said, turning to his classmates as he remembered something, “That’s where AIzawa-sensei is. He needs help.” 

“Are you mad?!” Wilbur opposed, “Whatever that noise was, it will kill you!” 

Chris had only agreed, “David, it’s dangerous. It’s better if we stay her-“ 

“Stay if you like,” Dave had said to them, beginning to crawl down, “I’m going.”

The climb down the cliff was way easier than the climb up. The teen had only ignored the calls that were given to him by the two males above him, begging him to stay. 

His feet had finally reached the rocky ground; Dave rushed through the human-made forest, twisting and turning through the heavy upright logs. Sunlight peaked through the leaves, giving the teen sight through the trees. 

Another roar made its way through the forest, louder and gruff. 

Dave blew the hair that hung in front his face, his vision free from pink. Running had become more agile and well-balance, with the pace he had set now, he would make it to Aizawa-sensei in the matter of minutes. 

Once again, another roar was heard only this time, it was followed by a thundering thud as well slight rustling of leaves. 

Light had become much clearer once he had arrived to the edge of the forest of fake trees. The bright had blinded him for a second, his eyes adjusting to the change of lighting. In the distance in the middle, was Aizawa-sensei. He was sprawled on the ground, bleeding and wounded. 

Dave observed the situation for a moment, realising that the possibility of his teacher surviving was slim. The pink haired male had only exhaled in annoyance, silently cursing The League of Villains under his warm breath. There were only a few ideas went into mind and all required his patience, something that he had lacked that right that moment. 

“Jaiden, wait!” A familiar voice called out from the field, two figures rushed to their teacher’s side. 

Dave had been surprised to see Jonathan aiding the girl into the field, trying his hardest to pull out their teacher out of harm’s way. Jaiden stood confidently in front the injured, her back to him. There, she glared at something that Dave hadn’t seen beforehand. 

A creature in black, rotting skin, claws curved as if it was a sharp blade and considerably high in stature. Behind it were Shigaraki and Keem, they were bloodied but not as injured as his teacher. Dave scowled. 

The creature roared once more, its hand rose and was brought back down speedily, causing a dent in the dirt. 

An animated, large arm came to life as Jaiden activated her quirk; it had formed to a tight fist before attempting to smack the creature away. The single hand had struggled against the creature, and Dave knew that Jaiden knew. Multiple arms came to life, uniting with the original. 

Punch after punch, the blow became stronger and agile. Jaiden didn’t let the creature out. 

Keem had teleported himself next to the girl, landing a kick to her side. She groaned and her animations began to falter, fading little by little. 

She stood quickly but only to be brought down by Shigaraki who held a tight grip to her neck. The skin had dried and had begun to disintegrate, blood dripped down her outfit. 

She wanted to scream, but nothing came. 

“Jaiden!” Jonathan swayed to Keem’s side, wrapping harshly in his golden lasso. The villain caught it and flung the tall male over to the side where the creature was. 

The thing had screeched in his face. 

Dave rushed in, a plan in his mind. He climbed the back of the creature and took out his pink handle knife out of the sheath in his boot. He impaled the creature’s back, thick blood wept from the wound as Dave brought down the blade further downwards. 

He could see its inside, shaking slightly in its place. Beating as a heart would. 

Dave watched in horror as the wound began to sew itself back to together, building a scar on where he had stabbed the creature. 

He was pushed off the creature’s back, its gaze still on Jonathan. 

It took the tall, male brunette by the waist, gripping him tightly in its palm. 

“David...” Jonathan face turned purplish. 

The creature loosened its grip and threw Jonathan to the ground, Dave heard a crack. 

The creature’s claws illuminated in the light, sparkling in crimson red. 

Dave pushed himself in front of Jonathan whose face kindled in fear and hard realisation. 

The claw was cloaked in Dave’s blood as it pierced straight through his body, forming a puddle of red on the ground. 

“DAVID!” 

\---------------break-------------- 

_“Sora, I’m scared.”_

_“Sshhh... David, I’m right here.”_

_“I’m scared, I’m scared, I’m scared, I’m scared I’m scared, I’m scared I’m scared, I’m scared.”_

_“Ssshhhh... There’s no reason to be scared. Just look at me, David, I’m right here.”_

_“Sora, it hurts.”_

_“I know, but remember; pain is in the mind, David, in the mind. Focus on to me.”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“You can, I know you can. Your focus is just to me, nothing else.”_

_David’s shoes sunk into thick blood, squelching at each slow step._

_“You’re doing great, David.”_

_The small pink haired boy heaved a sigh, his body shaking._

_“A liitle more, that’s it. Come on.”_

_First step._

_Second step._

_Third ste-_

_David tripped into the bloodied heep, pain hollering throughout his body._

_“David!”_

_The boy screamed._

_And it became red._

\---------------break-------------- 

David. 

David. 

David. 

David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. David. D̷a̶v̴i̸d̶.̴ ̵D̸a̶v̸i̷d̸.̵ ̷D̶a̴v̵i̷d̶.̸ ̶D̸a̸v̷i̶d̷.̵ ̸D̸a̷v̶i̵d̷.̴ ̵D̷a̶v̷i̶d̵.̸ ̵D̶a̷v̷i̷d̷.̴ D̷a̶v̴i̸d̶.̴ ̵D̸a̶v̸i̷d D̷a̶v̴i̸d̶.̴ ̵D̸a̶v̸i̷d̸.̵ ̷D̶a̴v̵i̷d̶.̸ ̶D̸a̸v̷i̶d̷.̵ ̸D̸a̷v̶i̵d̷.̴ ̵D̷a̶v̷i̶d̵.̸ ̵D̶a̷v̷i̷d̷.̴ D̷a̶v̴i̸d̶.̴ ̵D̸a̶v̸i̷d̸.̵ ̷D̶a̴v̵i̷d̶.̸ ̶D̸a̸v̷i̶d̷.̵ ̸D̸a̷v̶i̵d̷.̴ ̵D̷a̶v̷i̶d̵.̸ ̵D̶a̷v̷i̷d̷.̴ D̷a̶v̴i̸d̶.̴ ̵D̸a̶v̸id D̶̖̗͚̄͑͌̓̅̍͋̂͌͝á̶̺̻̻̩͓̘̺̬̈́̂̆͜͠v̶̛͔͓̓̏̈̌̑͋͂́̕i̸͙̮͠d̶̛͎̍̆̄̔̉̕͝͝.̴͖̒̑͒̕͘ ̸̥͠͝D̶̢̲̳̪͉͑̉͜ȁ̸̠͍̐͐̍̌͒̓̄͘͘͠v̷̢̝͉̪͚̬̤̈́̋̍̏̌̉i̴̛̺̭̪̖͚̘̐͑̏d̷̢̺͍̮͍̰̤̓̓.̸̟̖̜̾͊̄͒̕͝ ̸̢̠̯͎͊͊̓͛̈̈D̷̗͉̋͗̏͝a̴͖̳͝v̸͖̪͖͈̜̆̏͗̇͠į̸̯̙͎̝͇̖̱̈́͛͒̒̇͜ͅḏ̶̡̈̐ͅ.̸̡̢͕̺̔̋̽ ̸̤̤̜͇̩̟̈́̀͘D̶̖͖̅̔͊̐̿a̶̧͕̪̖͕̱̦̥͐̐͂͊͗̐̔̈̓v̶̤̱͓͔̳̥̼̊̄͋̉͛͂̓̽̚ḯ̵̛̮̜̜̄͗̏̍̈́̕͝d̶̪̜̩̤̆̑͑͠͝.̷̻̜̥̳̾̃͛̽̕ ̷̤͉̘̮̝̪̋͛̉̄̃̆D̴̝̩̺͕͍͖̼̤͒͛̃̂͐͗͌͠a̸̢̙͎̋̋̆̋̅̊̕͝͝v̸̢̛̩̹̝͈̜͇̩͙̖̰͊̇̂̅̈́̚i̶͇̟͇̘͇͇̥͆͂̆̓̈̃̚͜d̸̘͎̞͙̣̹͉͎̈.̴̡͈̣̣̙̤͎̝͙̆̾͐̈ ̶̨̛͍̲̱̟͕̗͉̍̃̈̓͐͛͘͜ͅḐ̴̖͍̦̝̳͔͎̯̫̃̍͊̚͘͜͝ą̶̡̧̯̳͇̞̟̹̠̺͆̔̓̾̈́͘v̴̛̺̰̣͕̰̖̯̋̇̅́̂ͅi̷̛̛̱͇̫̇͊͂͊d̷̨̩̭͇̺̠̎̊̇̔̈̊ͅ.̵͇̞̺̆̃͂̅̏ ̶̧̟̞̮̜̇̒͑̃̊̎͐̓D̶͇͉̦̗̮̘͖͋͜ͅa̴̧̺̹͙͕̲͈̳̞̅̿̿͐v̷̧̱͎̍̒̽͌̇͋͂͆̑͆i̷̧̧͉̺̥͓͚̘̪̦̪̐́d̶̨͖̪͓̦̤̖̻̜̗̱̎̏̏̀͑̔̋͌̽.̷̡͓͔̖̍̎̄̇̈́̎͐̓͋͜D̶̖̗͚̄͑͌̓̅̍͋̂͌͝á̶̺̻̻̩͓̘̺̬̈́̂̆͜͠v̶̛͔͓̓̏̈̌̑͋͂́̕i̸͙̮͠d̶̛͎̍̆̄̔̉̕͝͝.̴͖̒̑͒̕͘ ̸̥͠͝D̶̢̲̳̪͉͑̉͜ȁ̸̠͍̐͐̍̌͒̓̄͘͘͠v̷̢̝͉̪͚̬̤̈́̋̍̏̌̉i̴̛̺̭̪̖͚̘̐͑̏d̷̢̺͍̮͍̰̤̓̓.̸̟̖̜̾͊̄͒̕͝ ̸̢̠̯͎͊͊̓͛̈̈D̷̗͉̋͗̏͝a̴͖̳͝v̸͖̪͖͈̜̆̏͗̇͠į̸̯̙͎̝͇̖̱̈́͛͒̒̇͜ͅḏ̶̡̈̐ͅ.̸̡̢͕̺̔̋̽ ̸̤̤̜͇̩̟̈́̀͘D̶̖͖̅̔͊̐̿a̶̧͕̪̖͕̱̦̥͐̐͂͊͗̐̔̈̓v̶̤̱͓͔̳̥̼̊̄͋̉͛͂̓̽̚ḯ̵̛̮̜̜̄͗̏̍̈́̕͝d̶̪̜̩̤̆̑͑͠͝.̷̻̜̥̳̾̃͛̽̕ ̷̤͉̘̮̝̪̋͛̉̄̃̆D̴̝̩̺͕͍͖̼̤͒͛̃̂͐͗͌͠a̸̢̙͎̋̋̆̋̅̊̕͝͝v̸̢̛̩̹̝͈̜͇̩͙̖̰͊̇̂̅̈́̚i̶͇̟͇̘͇͇̥͆͂̆̓̈̃̚͜d̸̘͎̞͙̣̹͉͎̈.̴̡͈̣̣̙̤͎̝͙̆̾͐̈ ̶̨̛͍̲̱̟͕̗͉̍̃̈̓͐͛͘͜ͅḐ̴̖͍̦̝̳͔͎̯̫̃̍͊̚͘͜͝ą̶̡̧̯̳͇̞̟̹̠̺͆̔̓̾̈́͘v̴̛̺̰̣͕̰̖̯̋̇̅́̂ͅi̷̛̛̱͇̫̇͊͂͊d̷̨̩̭͇̺̠̎̊̇̔̈̊ͅ.̵͇̞̺̆̃͂̅̏ ̶̧̟̞̮̜̇̒͑̃̊̎͐̓D̶͇͉̦̗̮̘͖͋͜ͅa̴̧̺̹͙͕̲͈̳̞̅̿̿͐v̷̧̱͎̍̒̽͌̇͋͂͆̑͆i̷̧̧͉̺̥͓͚̘̪̦̪̐́d̶̨͖̪͓̦̤̖̻̜̗̱̎̏̏̀͑̔̋͌̽.̷̡͓͔̖̍̎̄̇̈́̎͐̓͋͜D̶̖̗͚̄͑͌̓̅̍͋̂͌͝á̶̺̻̻̩͓̘̺̬̈́̂̆͜͠v̶̛͔͓̓̏̈̌̑͋͂́̕i̸͙̮͠d̶̛͎̍̆̄̔̉̕͝͝.̴͖̒̑͒̕͘ ̸̥͠͝D̶̢̲̳̪͉͑̉͜ȁ̸̠͍̐͐̍̌͒̓̄͘͘͠v̷̢̝͉̪͚̬̤̈́̋̍̏̌̉i̴̛̺̭̪̖͚̘̐͑̏d̷̢̺͍̮͍̰̤̓̓.̸̟̖̜̾͊̄͒̕͝ ̸̢̠̯͎͊͊̓͛̈̈D̷̗͉̋͗̏͝a̴͖̳͝v̸͖̪͖͈̜̆̏͗̇͠į̸̯̙͎̝͇̖̱̈́͛͒̒̇͜ͅḏ̶̡̈̐ͅ.̸̡̢͕̺̔̋̽ ̸̤̤̜͇̩̟̈́̀͘D̶̖͖̅̔͊̐̿a̶̧͕̪̖͕̱̦̥͐̐͂͊͗̐̔̈̓v̶̤̱͓͔̳̥̼̊̄͋̉͛͂̓̽̚ḯ̵̛̮̜̜̄͗̏̍̈́̕͝d̶̪̜̩̤̆̑͑͠͝.̷̻̜̥̳̾̃͛̽̕ ̷̤͉̘̮̝̪̋͛̉̄̃̆D̴̝̩̺͕͍͖̼̤͒͛̃̂͐͗͌͠a̸̢̙͎̋̋̆̋̅̊̕͝͝v̸̢̛̩̹̝͈̜͇̩͙̖̰͊̇̂̅̈́̚i̶͇̟͇̘͇͇̥͆͂̆̓̈̃̚͜d̸̘͎̞͙̣̹͉͎̈.̴̡͈̣̣̙̤͎̝͙̆̾͐̈ ̶̨̛͍̲̱̟͕̗͉̍̃̈̓͐͛͘͜ͅḐ̴̖͍̦̝̳͔͎̯̫̃̍͊̚͘͜͝ą̶̡̧̯̳͇̞̟̹̠̺͆̔̓̾̈́͘v̴̛̺̰̣͕̰̖̯̋̇̅́̂ͅi̷̛̛̱͇̫̇͊͂͊d̷̨̩̭͇̺̠̎̊̇̔̈̊ͅ.̵͇̞̺̆̃͂̅̏ ̶̧̟̞̮̜̇̒͑̃̊̎͐̓D̶͇͉̦̗̮̘͖͋͜ͅa̴̧̺̹͙͕̲͈̳̞̅̿̿͐v̷̧̱͎̍̒̽͌̇͋͂͆̑͆i̷̧̧͉̺̥͓͚̘̪̦̪̐́d̶̨͖̪͓̦̤̖̻̜̗̱̎̏̏̀͑̔̋͌̽.̷̡͓͔̖̍̎̄̇̈́̎͐̓͋͜ 

D̶̖̗͚̄͑͌̓̅̍͋̂͌͝á̶̺̻̻̩͓̘̺̬̈́̂̆͜͠v̶̛͔͓̓̏̈̌̑͋͂́̕i̸͙̮͠d̶̛͎̍̆̄̔̉̕͝͝.̴͖̒̑͒̕͘ ̸̥͠͝D̶̢̲̳̪͉͑̉͜ȁ̸̠͍̐͐̍̌͒̓̄͘͘͠v̷̢̝͉̪͚̬̤̈́̋̍̏̌̉i̴̛̺̭̪̖͚̘̐͑̏d̷̢̺͍̮͍̰̤̓̓.̸̟̖̜̾͊̄͒̕͝ ̸̢̠̯͎͊͊̓͛̈̈D̷̗͉̋͗̏͝a̴͖̳͝v̸͖̪͖͈̜̆̏͗̇͠į̸̯̙͎̝͇̖̱̈́͛͒̒̇͜ͅḏ̶̡̈̐ͅ.̸̡̢͕̺̔̋̽ ̸̤̤̜͇̩̟̈́̀͘D̶̖͖̅̔͊̐̿a̶̧͕̪̖͕̱̦̥͐̐͂͊͗̐̔̈̓v̶̤̱͓͔̳̥̼̊̄͋̉͛͂̓̽̚ḯ̵̛̮̜̜̄͗̏̍̈́̕͝d̶̪̜̩̤̆̑͑͠͝.̷̻̜̥̳̾̃͛̽̕ ̷̤͉̘̮̝̪̋͛̉̄̃̆D̴̝̩̺͕͍͖̼̤͒͛̃̂͐͗͌͠a̸̢̙͎̋̋̆̋̅̊̕͝͝v̸̢̛̩̹̝͈̜͇̩͙̖̰͊̇̂̅̈́̚i̶͇̟͇̘͇͇̥͆͂̆̓̈̃̚͜d̸̘͎̞͙̣̹͉͎̈.̴̡͈̣̣̙̤͎̝͙̆̾͐̈ ̶̨̛͍̲̱̟͕̗͉̍̃̈̓͐͛͘͜ͅḐ̴̖͍̦̝̳͔͎̯̫̃̍͊̚͘͜͝ą̶̡̧̯̳͇̞̟̹̠̺͆̔̓̾̈́͘v̴̛̺̰̣͕̰̖̯̋̇̅́̂ͅi̷̛̛̱͇̫̇͊͂͊d̷̨̩̭͇̺̠̎̊̇̔̈̊ͅ.̵͇̞̺̆̃͂̅̏ ̶̧̟̞̮̜̇̒͑̃̊̎͐̓D̶͇͉̦̗̮̘͖͋͜ͅa̴̧̺̹͙͕̲͈̳̞̅̿̿͐v̷̧̱͎̍̒̽͌̇͋͂͆̑͆i̷̧̧͉̺̥͓͚̘̪̦̪̐́d̶̨͖̪͓̦̤̖̻̜̗̱̎̏̏̀͑̔̋͌̽.̷̡͓͔̖̍̎̄̇̈́̎͐̓͋͜ 

It was all a blur. 

Actually, there was nothing. 

There was blood, a whole lot of it. 

All that was known, Dave wasn’t in control anymore. 

But know this; Dave is alive. 

He’s just not here right now. 


	22. USJ, Final

Ever since she was a child, Jaiden had always dreamt of becoming a hero. 

  
At the age of four, she realised that life hadn’t always going be the best it can be. Her quirk wasn’t considered a strong quirk, a quirk that wasn’t best suited for heroics. She had believed them. 

  
Animation; the ability to create an visual image from the mind come to life. 

  
At four, she was belittled for being able to formulate a tiny white bunny from the very tip of her fingertips. 

  
There were times she had gotten praise, but not for the things she wanted; “With a quirk like yours, Entertainment Company would hire on the spot. Think of the profits!” 

  
Jaiden didn’t care for profit, didn’t care for fame nor either did she care for money. 

  
The thought of being able to save a person was enough to motivate her desires. Day and night she practiced her quirk, reanimating large arms, hammers and blades to sizes she would want. Her exhaustion was the proof of her hard work. 

  
But it wasn’t enough. 

  
U.A High School was the most prestigious heroics school in the whole of Japan, if not, the world. With almost a 4% acceptance rate into the Heroics Department and 7% in General Education, it was also one of the hardest one to get in to. With over 1000 students entering the exam, their chances of getting in was slim to almost none. 

  
The physical exam was based on performance and skill, something Jaiden had known she had lacked. 

  
When she entered that arena of broken buildings and disastrous robots, she had realised how slim her chances really were. 

  
But then she saw him, running to middle of the city as a zero point robot landed in front of him. 

  
The pink hair was the very first thing she had noticed, and a boy underneath the robot was her second. 

  
She watched as the boy leapt forward on to the robot, bringing it down within minutes of being on it. 

  
Jaiden had known that she wouldn’t be able to that, knew that she wasn’t good enough. That her quirk wasn’t good enough. 

  
But there was a sparkle of hope that resided with her and she did not come back home with broken ideals. 

  
A miracle happened after the exam, well, if you even call it that. 

  
On her way her home, with her tiny spark of hope, Jaiden had encountered a viilain within a crowd. People surrounded it as it held a boy captive within the his arms. 

  
There were heroes but no one did anything, no one ever budged. 

  
So she did. 

  
And it was the greatest feeling she ever felt in her life. 

  
She saved a boy. She saved someone. In that moment she had found purpose. 

  
And someone else had too. 

  
All Might watched her heroism and gifted her the power that would help her continue it. 

  
And now, she laid in her own blood and wounds, watching the boy in pink hair push himself in front of Jonathan. 

  
The teen’s body dropped on to the ground with a thud, red puddled beneath the unmoving body. 

  
She forced herself to stand up and kneeled, she had rose her arms. Her fingers aimed at the creature. 

  
Energy coursed through her veins, spikes of purple sparks cackled in her arm. 

  
And then, she released. 

  
A wave of power pushed out of her body, the creature was pushed backwards, stumbling slightly. 

  
But the creature never fell. 

  
Her vision went black. 

  
\---------------break-------------- 

  
Shouta had never felt so met dread as he did know. 

  
With even Jaiden’s final attempt at stopping the monstrous thing, it did nothing but anger the creature more. 

  
It howled gaudily. 

  
Three students laid scattered within the field, one of the three he assumed was dead and the two others immensely injured. 

  
“You like it?” Shiagraki spoke, interrupting Shouta’s thoughts, “It’s a Nomu, a bio-recycled human being, forcefully given traits it wouldn’t be even to handle.” 

  
“The thing that would kill the Symbol of Peace,” Keem said, “The thing that would kill All Might.” 

  
“Speaking of which, where is he anyway?” Shigaraki said, obviously frustrated, “The roster said that he is supposed to be here!” 

  
All Might was supposed to be here, Shouta knew this. He hated the fact the large idiot wasn’t here when he was needed the most. 

  
Shouta growled at them. 

  
“I highly suggest against your current actions,” Keem kicked Shouta to the side, “Wouldn’t want your other students to end up like the one over there, wouldn’t you?” 

  
The underground hero hissed at him as the teleporter smirked at him. 

  
“Don’t hurt them.” 

  
“Oh, I think I’ll do as I please,” Shigaraki chirped, “Hey Keem, do you think that if we killed more students, All Might would come faster?” 

  
“I think that he will,” Keem encouraged, “If he doesn’t, what’s the harm done?” 

  
The two villains laughed between themselves. 

  
“NOMU!” Keem had called out. 

  
The creature, no, the nomu turned its head towards the blacked clothed villain. 

  
“Kill the goldie over there,” Keem had said, “And be quick with it."

  
“NO!” Shouta shouted. 

  
The Nomu was quick, but halted before he could reach Jonathan. 

  
It was then Shouta had realised the floor; it was flooded with red liquid. 

  
Red, thick liquid. 

  
...... 

  
Blood. 

  
The whole floor was covered in it, reaching to almost to him. 

  
“What the hell is this?” Keem had been the first to react, lifting is feet to avoid the liquid. 

  
“It’s fucking blood!” Shigaraki yelled at him. 

  
“Yes, I know, but why are there so much of it!” 

  
With an instant, the crimson red blood had turned deep black. 

  
“What the fuck?!” 

  
The squelching of footsteps could be heard from the distance, the dripping of the deep black blood echoing through the new silence. 

  
No one said a thing. 

  
\---------------break-------------- 

  
David’s shoes sunk into thick blood, squelching at each step. 

  
His mind was thoughtless. 

  
First step. 

  
Second step. 

  
Third step. 

  
The Nomu stood in front of him, motionless and noiseless. 

  
“D-david?” 

  
The voice was unfamiliar so he ignored it. 

  
His eyes stared at the Nomu, curiously as he tilted his head to emphasise his interest. 

  
It screeched at him angrily and he was not having any of it. 

  
David glared at the thing, his eyes overpowering it. The pink haired teen smiled. 

  
The Nomu screeched again, but this time in pain. 

  
The thing had descended to its knees, holding itself as if it were going to die if it hadn’t. 

  
Blood was being squeezed out from its body, like water in a sponge. 

  
Painful screams hollered within the building, animal-like and inhuman. 

  
And the Nomu fell, surrounded by its own blood. 

  
David could now see the boy that was behind it, gaping with wounds and cuts. 

  
“David?” 

  
Yes, that was him but who was he. 

  
“D-dave?” 

  
Oh. 

  
David smirked at the boy... 

  
...and kicked him on the neck, forcing him to choke and cough. 

  
”D-dave, what are you doin-“ 

  
Another kick. 

  
“Dave!” 

  
This time he picked up the boy and threw to a hardened log. 

  
David was enjoying this. 

  
\---------------break-------------- 

  
All Might crashed into the building with very little things to expect. 

  
The first thing he had perceived was the flooded ground. Thick black liquid had ruined his shoes, smothering each and every step he had took. 

  
“That’s cheating!” A man had shouted from across him, unaware of his presence, “That’s cheating, that’s cheating, and that’s cheating!” 

  
Jaiden was there, beside the man’s feet. 

  
All Might lunged, “Fear not, I am here!” 

  
The Symbol of Peace swiftly took Jaiden’s body and laid it safely against a tree. 

  
“All Might, you idiot!” Aizawa had yelled at him, “Get her away from here!” 

  
“The villai-“ 

  
“Forget the villains; get her away from here before things get worse.”

  
All Might hurried, but was interrupted. 

  
“Hello.” 

  
“Young Gonzales?” 

  
“All Might, no!” 

  
This was his biggest mistake. 

  
\---------------break-------------- 

  
Zak had run for dear heaven’s life, approaching the closest phone booth and calling the school immediately. 

  
Darryl risked his life for his escape and he was not going to waste it. 

  
“Come on, come on...” 

  
The phone was picked up. 

  
“This is Hizashi Yamada, what is the proble-“ 

  
“Hizashi-sensei, the school trip... it, it...” Zak couldn’t talk, he was panicking. 

  
“Calm down, little listener,” The English teacher had said, “Slow down, no tell me what happened.” 

  
“Sensei... There’s villains.” 

  
“We’re on our way.” 

  
\---------------break-------------- 

  
Nedzu pointed at the USJ gate, “Tear it down and enter!”

  
It had been almost an hour since the student’s, Zak, had called. 

  
All the teachers came rushing to the joint, all in their hero suits. The gate came tumbling down as the massive bulldozer crashed into the gate. 

  
“Group B, enter the site with precaution,” Nedzu commanded. 

  
Snipe, Midnight and Cementoss entered with the animal principal. They went down the stairs, hoarding the students outside the building. 

  
“We don’t have all the students here!” One of the students had said, his beany hanging from his head. 

  
“Any clue to where they might be?” Snipe had questioned the boy. 

  
“Centre,” The brunette said, “I think they are at the centre of the Joint.”

  
Nedzu took all that in and set himself at work, “Group C and D, comb the area for more villains.” 

  
They nodded. 

  
“Group B, come with me,” Nedzu said. 

  
Nedzu, Snipe, Midnight and Cementoss travelled through the forest of fake trees before seeing the light from the forest’s edge. 

  
“All Might, you idiot!” The four heroes had heard their colleague, Aizawa, shouted, “Get her away from here!” 

  
“But the villai-“ 

  
“Forget the villains; get her away from here before things get worse!” 

  
Nedzu eyes made it to a lone figure behind All Might. 

  
David Gonzales. 

  
Nedzu’s eyes widened, finally piecing the clues together. 

  
“Snipe, shoot David!” Nedzu had said. 

  
“What?!” 

  
“Just do it!” 

  
The shot was silent and fast, it had hit the pink haired teen. 

  
The tranquilizer had immediate effect, sending the teen falling unconscious. 

  
“Shigaraki, we have to go!” Someone else had said, “There’s too many heroes for us to fight now!” 

  
“NO, I CAME HERE TO KILL THE SYMBOL OF PEACE AND I WLL KILL HIM!” 

  
A white haired figure raced to All Might but never made it. 

  
“Keem, through the portal,” A shadowy figure had said, “We will meet the master there.” 

  
Nedzu and Keem met eyes, swallowing in the expressions in each other’s face. 

  
Keem turned and entered the portal, disappearing from view. 

  
“Bring the injured to the stretchers and-“ 

  
Nedzu heard Midnight vomit, he had looked down. 

  
His paws were covered in thick, black liquid. 

  
“Sir, It smells like blood.” 

  
\---------------break-------------- 

  
Tsukauchi didn’t expect this. 

  
He didn’t expect any of this. 

  
Tsukauchi passed the forest with Nedzu by his side. His sight hadn’t meant nothing when it came to this; but the smell. The smell was enough proof. 

  
“What the hel?” Tsukauchi breathed, “What had happened?” 

  
“We don’t know, the only people that can help with that is currently not fit to talk and require immediate help,” Nedzu had said. 

  
“How about All Might?” The detective had asked, “He was there, had he seen nothing?” 

  
“All Might was confused, well that’s what he had said,” The animal began, “He told us that this was already here when he had came and whatever that thing is, he never got the chance to fight it.” 

  
Amongst the bloodied heap was a creature. Despite of the obvious black rotting skin, Tsukauchi couldn’t help but describe it as pale. 

  
Sickly even. Whatever happened to it, it must have been very painful. 

  
The detective could only cringe. 

  
“When we will be able to question the injured people?” 

“According to the doctors, David would be the first to recover,” Nedzu said with some uncertainty, “Though I would advise highly that you avoid questioning him, I think that he would have no recollection of the memory that happened here.” 

  
“Why is that?” Tsukauchi glanced at the animal, giving him a suspecting look. 

  
“I have a few questions for him,” Nedzu said, slyly, “Personal questions, if I may add.” 

  
“I’ll keep off David,” The detective assured, “But whatever the other patients say out loud is way out of my control.” 

  
The animal hummed a small melody, “Mind if we head off away from here?” 

  
“I’d be more than glad to.” 

  
The principal and detective left the USJ, not ever looking back. 

  
\---------------break-------------- 

  
Dave awoke in a hospital bed, the strong antiseptic filling his nose. 

  
The light had been blinding, forcing him to blink. 

  
The pink haired teen could feel the pain of multiple wounds through his body, aching. Sitting up had proved itself difficult, with the new pain etched across his body. 

  
Like all hospital rooms, the walls were white and so were the ceiling. Actually, every were white. He had expected nothing more. 

  
He had been here many times as a kid. 

  
_“Is Sora going to be okay, Momma?”_

_“I don’t know, David.”_

_“Momma, I-“_

_“I DON’T KNOW, DAVE!”_

  
On second thought, maybe remembering isn’t the best way to spend his time in here. 

  
The teen watched the clock tick and tock, counting the seconds, the minutes and the hours that went by. Day turning to night, and night turning to day. 

  
The silence had never bothered him so much as it did now. 

  
Being confined with only your thoughts can be challenging, so for the most part, Dave kept himself asleep majority of the. 

  
Thoughts. What a dangerous thing. 


	23. His Conditions

All Might sat beside Jaiden’s hospital bed, his hands clasped together and was brought up to cup his mouth. 

The sound of the ventilator buzzed through the silence. 

The reflection on the monitor showed his face, almost mocking his weakened state. Had this been his fault? It must’ve been, no one else was held accountable. 

“She needs a few more weeks to fully recover; she has a broken arm and scarring on her neck,” The Recovery Girl had told the hero, “She’ll be fine, dearie.”

The hero had breathed a small relieved sigh and gazed at the heroine. 

“Was this my fault?” He had asked. 

There was no response for a second, Recovery Girl had gave him a soft smile, “Oh, darling, no. Out of everyone else, you should know by know that things don’t go as easily as it should go. You’ve seen that, you’ve seen the bad in the good, the good in the bad. There is no black and white, there is only gray.”

“I brought her into this,” He started, “I shouldn’t hav-“ 

“Are you saying that you regret making her dream come true?” The old heroine, “You regret making her the hero she always she wanted to be?”

“No, that’s not what I-“ 

“She became the best version of herself because of you,” She said smiling, “She a hero because of you. Well, she’s on the right track there at least.”

All Might considered her words and repaid her with a big, hopeful smile, “That wasn’t because of me...” 

His gaze went to Jaiden. 

“... she is a hero because of herself.”

\---------------break-------------- 

Nedzu strolled through the hospital hallways, slow and paced. 

It had been a whole a weekend since the incident at the USJ. The whole of Japan knew of it, and the small animal had dealt with the aftermath of with great precaution. Reporters crowded the school’s gates more than before, begging for answers that Nedzu himself didn’t have the answers for. 

Though, he had theories. But he only let himself delve into them, for the fear that he might be wrong. 

His thoughts lead him through. 

  
  
_“How is he?” Nedzu had asked, his paws eloping each other._

_“Physically, he is doing better than other three,” Recovery Girl had replied, dotting notes into her clipboard, “The poor darling only suffering a few small fractures in his left arm and mild concussion.”_

_Nedzu nodded, absorbing what had been said, “Mentally?”_

_The old heroine sighed, her eyes meeting the principal’s, “He woken up about four times for the past three hours all erratic and afraid, he was shouting and screaming. We were forced to move him here where he his far away from the other patients who needed a much required rest.”_

_The principal hummed, looking thoroughly at the black metal bracelets that hung from the patient’s wrist, showing a constant green light. The device beeped quietly in the silent room._

_“He was... he was using his quirk on the nurses...” Recovery Girl began, “The first time it was just a small gesture, you know, to stand completely still and then he would stop...”_

_Nedzu gave her a look._

_“...but then the standing became longer and longer,” Recovery Girl continued, “And when that wasn’t enough... I-i... Nedzu, I have seen my fair share of blood, but what happened disgusted me to the very core.”_

_“What happened to the nurse?”_

_“She’s fine but she doesn’t want to be near him,” The bracelet beeped again, “We were forced to put quirk suppressors on him, he’s been calm ever since.”_

_“Have there been any word from the neurologist?” Nedzu asked._

_Recovery Girl gives him a folded piece of lined paper, the animal took it and carefully opened it._

_It read:_

_**Patient’s Name** : David Francisco Ibuki Gonzales _

_**Sex** : MALE _

_**DOB** : June 1, 2598 _

_**Diagnosis** : Possible Schizophrenia and PTSD _

_**Extra** : Patient is severely distress of past events, though it had not been identified what these events might had been. Symptoms of Schizophrenia also had been determined during the patient’s recent outbreaks; the patient had been correcting staff many times, making them call him ‘DAVE’ rather than ‘DAVID’. If even once that a person had even mention the name, patient had been known to noticeably tense up and quickly try change the subject. He trusts nobody but RECOCERY GIRL to tend to him, ‘DAVE’ always shows discomfort to anyone else. _

_**REQUESTED HELP FROM** : Nedzu_   
_**HELP PROVIDED BY** : Jinjou Gyatsu _

_Nedzu read through the paper, folded it and tucked it away in his pocket._

_The animal smiled at Recovery Girl, “I thank you for your assistance.”_  
  


Currently, the principal was now standing in front of David Gonzales’ door. He had twisted the handle and step inside. 

His eyes were instantly met with dark blue ones, “I am terribly sorry for interrupting your rest, Davi-Dave.”

The pink haired teen only shook his head slightly, “Umm... It’s fine.”

“How is your stay here at the hospital?” 

“Okay, I guess.”

“I am glad to hear that!” Nedzu took a seat beside Dave’s bed, “As you may have been informed, you will be staying here for just a couple more of days. Before then, may have the permission to ask you a question?” 

“I guess so,” Dave had said, obviously uncomfortable. 

“What happened nine years ago?” 

Dave’s posture became stiff, “May you specify?” 

“June 1st, 2602.”

\---------------break-------------- 

Shouta, just like his three students, had been hospitalised. 

He had suffered the worst of it; two major breaks at his right arm, a shattered knee and multiple cuts and wounds to top off the not so beautiful ice cream sundae. 

There, he sat by himself in a white hospital room in pain. 

Though, his thoughts had never been about himself. It was mostly about a certain pink haired problem child, David. Going back on what had happened, he just had realised how dangerous he was, how dangerous he was to other people and to himself. 

David’s student file had nothing been but a horrible mess, but he had not realised then that it was a problem. 

Shouta was not getting paid enough for this. 

His door opened and his best friend, Hizashi Yamada, had came out of it. 

“You look like shit,” Yamada had started. 

Shouta scoffed, “I’m an injured man, give me a break.”

“From what I have been told, you already have multiple breaks already,” The blond had said as he gave him a big smile, “Giving you more might actually kill you.”

“Well, thank the heavens if it does,” The teacher had replied, “I’ve been trying for too long.”

“You say that as if you don’t enjoy life,” Yamada sat next to him at a empty seat, “We both know that’s not true.”

Shouta couldn’t help but laugh at that because no matter how many fucked up things that the world would through at him, he would just keep going like the sadist he is. 

“How’s the other three?” The underground hero had asked. 

  
“David is out of the hospital and in the school dorms.” 

“David is at the school dorms?” 

“Yep, under Nedzu’s request, of course.” Yamada fiddled with his hands, “The whole staff is surprised, heck, some even opposed to it but you know how the principal is, nothing going’s to change his mind.”

Shouta thought for a second, “Did he say why David was staying at the school?”

“No, like the mysterious and ominous creature he is,” Shouta’s colleague had said, “As for Jonathan and Jaiden; Jonathan apparently had a mild concussion and had no memory of what had happened. His last memory was being on the bus ride to the USJ. As for Jaiden, she hasn’t woken up yet but it is expected for her to wake up in a couple of days.”

Shouta preoccupied himself with small thoughts. 

“How are you holding up?” Yamada said softly, taking the other’s hand. 

The scarfed man held on tightly, “I’m doing fine, though it is a little lonely.”

“Then I’ll have to keep you company then,” Yamada got closer. 

“I guess you will,” Shouta smiled and leaned into a kiss. 

_Best friend my ass._

\--break/reallybigtimeskip-------------

It has been over three weeks since the incident at the USJ. 

Aizawa-sensei had been out of the hospital for almost two days and was now ready to be teaching Dave’s class. 

Dave looked around the noisy classroom, seeing as if nothing had ever happened. 

Like the villain attack had never happened. 

Though, that never bothered Dave. Yep, it didn’t bother him at all. 

“Dude, stop doing that daydreaming shit,” Jonathan told the pinkette, “Not when I’m talking to you anyway.”

Dave hummed in response, looking at the beeping bracelet that hung from his wrist. Gosh, he hated it. 

“Did you even hear what I said?” 

“No.”

The tall brunette sighed, “The Sports Festival is coming up!” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Jonathan was shocked and kind of frustrated, “I guess that’s reasonable, I mean you’re literally living in the school now.”

Dave sighed, “Like I said, this is just temporary.”

“You had literally been living here for three weeks. You know most of the school staff, that’s no easy task.”

“You make that sound as if that’s a bad thing.” The pink haired teen had said, smirking. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. 

“Jonathan and David, as you think that it’s okay to talk into my class ,” Cementoss glared at the two, “Will any of you two willing to do this question on in front of everyone?” 

Dave stood up, feeling the gaze of everyone in the class. Jonathan must feel guilty now, seeing his friend getting punished for something he is equally guilty for. 

Dave stood in front of the green, picked up the white chalk and began the equation. A cartesian plane stared back at him, consisting a line sloping upwards at the current coordinates of (-6, -8.5) and end point being at (-5, 8.5). 

“The question is, David, is to find the distance of the line,” Cementoss said, watching Dave’s every move. 

Dave could only nod at the mathematics teacher. 

The first point of the line is (-6, -8.5) and ending point is (-5, 8.5), Dave studied the problem. 

Finding the mid-point of the sloped line was easy, and with that consideration and method, the pinkette laid out the equation the board. 

He wrote: 

DOL(distance of line)=   
√((x_2-x_1)2+(y_2-y_1)) 

Meaning: √((-5--6)2+(8.5—8.5)2) 

Answer: 17.029cm 

Dave stepped back from the back from the board, feeling the stare from his teacher. He stared back. 

Cementoss smiled at him, “Good job, David. You may sit down.”

Dave nodded. 

Their teacher looked at Jonathan, “How about you?” 

Jonathan shook his head, “No, thank you, sir!” 

“Then don’t interrupt my class.”

The bell rang. 

“Class dismissed.”

\---------------break-------------- 

Support class with Phil was one of the few things that Dave looks forward to every Tuesday. With the Sports Festival coming up, both were busy with their general studies and, of course, support course curriculum. 

Dave knew a lot about gadgets and technical devices due to his, uh... heritage. 

Hatsume Industry was one of the world’s best Support Industry. Under the ownership of Yorishima Hatsume, Dave’s mother, the sales skyrocketed after her debut of her infamous invention, Biomicro Cells. Though, after her marriage with American ineventor, Nathaniel Gonzales, the company was given to him. 

That was the whole family; Nathaniel Gonzales, Yorishima Hatsume Gonzales, Sora Gonzales and David Gonzales. It was the just the four of them, some may even say that they were the perfect family. 

How ironic, really. 

Anyway, support class with Phil was nothing compared to Dave’s hero classes. Actually, he quite enjoyed Phil’s company and fully call the other teen his friend, something that he wouldn’t normally do. 

“Mate, this is crazy,” Phil had said, struggling to connect two copper wires, “I envy those with small, thin hands.”

Dave only looked at his own, “No kidding.”

“This is what I always dreamt of doing, you know?” Phil said as he brought down his goggles down to his eyes, “Put your goggles on.”

“Really?” Dave said, doing pulling down his goggles, “You dreamt of doing this for the rest of your life.”

“Yeah, I know it isn’t much, but this...” The shorter male gestured the sparks coming off the copper wires whilst he connected the two together, “... this calms me. It’s one the things that kept me company when my parents couldn’t.”

Dave heard Phil laugh slightly, the shorter male looked at him, “What about you, did you always wanted to be a hero?” 

The pinkette thought for a minute, “No, this wasn’t what I wanted to do when I was younger.”

“Then, why are you doing the things that you’re doing?” Phil looked up at him, “You don’t want to be a hero?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to be a hero, it’s just...” Dave couldn’t find the words, “It’s just... I don’t know.”

Phil gave him a frown, “Well, whatever the reason was, I’m sure it was something out of goodwill.”

The pink haired teen smirked, “Goodwill? What’s that?” 

  
Phil rolled his eyes playfully, “Something that you obviously don’t have.”

“Wow, I thought we were friends.”

“Well, friends don’t purposely hide the wrench from each other.”

“You’re right, they don’t. I guess we aren’t friends,” Dave said, pulling the wrench from his coat pocket and lifting it up, away from Phil’s reach. 

“Hey, give it!”

“Grow taller; maybe you’ll be able to at least touch it with one of your fingers.”

“God, I hate you.”

  
\---------------break-------------- 

History was the last class Dave had that day and Snipe was their teacher. 

“2476 was the beginning of the very first Quirked War that lasted more than five decades. Within the built up tension between North Korea and America, a meaningless war pursued, forcing countries and allies to oppose each other. Upon the uprising of the War, many non-combatant countries were forced to lock themself within their borders, exports and imports became sparse and very limited. Protest came to the world court due to the reason of the supply of food and necessities had decreased, unable to feed the growing population. The War was brutal an-“ 

Dave stared out the window beside him, gazing out to the horizon. 

Jonathan, who the pinkette noticed, was already asleep. Wilbur giggled beside him as he marked up the brunette’s face with a red and black marker. 

Nobody was really listening in to the lesson; Dave already knew what was being taught due his sleepless nights staring at his computer screen. 

“Eventually, the two opposing countries were forced to sign a Treaty consisting the proof of their upstanding truce. Though, that did not mean that they were entirely friendly with each other. There had been countless times where this treaty was endangered due to the constant unresolved heated tension between-“ 

The bang rang. 

Snipe sighed, “Class dismissed.”

All of the students packed up their things, shuffling noisily through the history classroom. 

By the time they were done, Snipe-sensei had already gone to the staffroom with his laptop under his arm. 

Dave shook Jonathan, “Wake up, idiot.”

“No.”

“Welp, have fun sleeping in school,” That woke up the taller teen. 

“Fine, fine...” 

Meanwhile, from the other side of the room where the entrance was, was Zak who was about to open the door. 

The short brunette opened the door and was instantly amassed by students. To be more specific, Class 1B, the other hero class below them. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Zak said, nervously. 

“No, we just wanted to see out competition for the Sports Festival,” One student had said, glasses covering his eyes. 

Dave stood right beside Jonathan who was still half asleep. 

“And who are you?” Darryl had asked the student who only smirked. 

“Carson King, but Carson is fine.”

“Well, uh, Carson, it would be really helpful if you let our class through,” Darryl said, “It is the end of the day, after all.”

“I would, but that wouldn’t be fun,” Carson neared Darryl, “And I know fun.”

Then they all felt it, they all smelt it but they couldn’t see it. Smoke, no, gas eloped the tiny classroom. 

It was Chris who had reacted first. 

He laughed and he laughed and he laughed. It was like a chain reaction, one by one the rest of the students began to laugh, even Jonathan who did not have a clue to as why he was laughing. 

It was only Dave who didn’t laugh, this did not go unnoticed by Carson. 

“How the hell?!” Carson began, “You’re supposed to be laughing, you pink haired idio- wait... Dave, is that you?” 

Dave was surprised, he searched his memory. 

“Holy crap, it is you!” Everyone stopped laughing as Carson made his way through the room. All eyes were on him. 

Carson gave him a big hug. What. 

Carson. Carson... Violin class. Carson from Violin class. Carson from Violin class. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Home?” 

“Home?” Carson repeated, “'Home.'” 

Dave nodded, “Home...” 

“You being here makes things so much easier for me,” The blonde proceeded to lean against Dave’s table, “You know; all the ‘our class is going to beat you’ kinda thing. Cliché story plot stuf-“ 

Traves rushed into the room and smacked Carson on the head, “You are not supposed to say those kind of things!” 

“It’s not like they going to know what that means!” 

Another student pushes past Carson aggressively, his dirty blonde hair shiny in the light. That made Carson and Traves shut up and stand aside. 

Dave stood face to face with the masked male, they glared at each other. 

“Class 1B isn’t the only class that is going to wish you luck, may I have to remind you that Class 1C is here as well?” The male smirked. 

Dave said nothing. 

“Class 1C is going to beat you,” The student said, “You think just because you fought actual villains, that you’re suddenly better than us.”

“Trying to beat just me specifically? Well, buddy, even if you beat me, there still be the others. Our victory is inevitable.”

“We’ll see about that.”


	24. The Sports Festival, Part 1

Clayton Davis had been waiting for this moment for his entire life. 

His dreams of being a hero had been thrashed down by the hard stereotypes that the world had decided to title him with. With a quirk like his, it was common to be called a villain. Yes, Clay, a villain. How ridiculous, right?

His quirk was a nightmare, but ironically so it was called "Dream"; the ability to personify people's fears into reality. Nightmare would have been more suited name for his quirk.

Bullied in school and abused at home, Clay had grown to hate the society that he lives in. I mean, who wouldn't? Stereotypes based on false beliefs had controlled the whole world entirely and nothing had been done anything about it.

Clay wanted to change that. 

And now he had the chance to.

A chance to show the world that his villainous quirk can do some good. Some real good.

"Clay, come on, Nick is waiting for us!" George had called from behind the tall blond. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

The duo made their way to their classroom where they met Nick who had his head on his desk.

"What took you guys so long?" The male with the bandana had said tiredly.

George gave Clay a side eye, "Someone decided that it was okay to stand outside like a moron."

"The only moron here is you," Clay said, "And possibly Nick, but that's debatable."

Nick gave him an annoyed scoff, "Whatever you say, smiley face."

The bell rang.

"Oh, shoot, I have to go," George rushed out, "Powerloader is going to kill me for being late to class. See you guys at the Sports Field Stadium!"

Clay sighed and Nick mimicked. 

George was part of the support department, while both of two other friends were at a different class with Hizashi-sensei. You would think that both the males would be sitting in a hero class but due to their performance at the Entrance Exam, they were pushed down to 1C, a General Education class. Though, in all honesty, the males didn't mind it. Partly, because that made them have a reason to win the Sports Festival, they have a reason to show the whole world what they were capable of.

"Okay, class, please remain standing behind your seats," HIzashi-sensei had said to them enthusiastically, "I'll be hosting the event so please behave under Snipe's supervision. I don't want him to scold me for having bad children."

  
The class laughed at that, Clay couldn't help but smile. 

They were walked to the other classroom where their relief teacher, Snipe, had been. The trip to the field was nothing but silent, no one talked, people were too nervous about the Sports Festival. Clay and Nick followed their classmates into a neat straight line.

Clay could hear the obnoxious screams and chatter in the gigantic stadium. He hated it, the noises.

Class 1A stood beside Clay's class. No one said a word, they only exchanged looks. The masked male's eyes made their way to the pink haired teen who only ignored him. Clay took no offense to this, only smirked.

"Dude, stop smirking, people are staring," Nick whispered to the blonde male.

"Let them stare, I don't care."

And he really didn't.

\---------------break--------------

"Welcome, to the U.As annual Sports Festival!"

The stadium irrupted into loud cheers and roared, Shouta could only sigh from the commentators stand.

  
"I can't believe I agreed to do this," The underground hero said as he began to wrap himself with his yellow sleeping bag.

Hizashi only jumped in seat his beside him, "Lighten up, buddy. The whole crowd's eyes will be on the students, you will be fine!"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

All of the first years stood in their classes in the giant crowd; there had been exactly 6 classes consisting 20 students. The two hero classes, 1A and 1B, stood in front of the rest of the classes.

They were on display; like animals in zoos.

"Meet the students who will be participating in the events!"

The whole stadium echoed with cheers and roars. The stadium lights lit up, pointing directly at the big, rectangular screen floating in the middle of the stadium. It spun around, showing everyone its content. 

"Midnight, spin the wheel!"

A heroine with skin-tight spandex suit twirled on a podium as she stood beside a big wooden wheel. The heroin swayed her hips, gaining the men's attention. 

The wheel spun and the whole stadium became silent.

Shouta glared at the wretched thing.

" **AND THE FIRST EVENT IS.....** "

The wheel stopped.

" **THE OBSTACLE COURSE!!** "

The whole ground shook, the earth rose and rose; creating a whole course with nothing but the hard solid earth. It was big, Shouta had been in that before when he was younger and attending U.A as a student. The underground hero only groaned.

The obstacle course consisted of four stages, all of which are all randomised on the very spot.

All of the student were put into their respected class groups, separating from skill and rank. 

There was only one feeling in the air and it was excitement. The students themselves were itching for the event to start as they stood silently behind the starting line. 

**"5!"**

Zak readied himself, preparing to run.

" **4!** "

Jaiden looked intensely at her hands and clenched them.

" **3!** "

Carson took off his glasses, and looked straight at the track before him.

**"2!"**

Clay smirked, tasting the victory within his mouth.

**"1!"**

And Dave, he was the most ready out of all them.

" **GO!** "

All the students ran, pushing and pulling each other. It was Zak who set his plan to action first.

A huge crystal mountain erected from the ground, covering the track entirely. Jonathan grappled upwards, soaring over the huge mass with his golden lasso.

Jaiden jumped from crystal to crystal, one for all coursing through her veins.

Clay climbed with his might, helping Nick up the slippery obstacle. He watched George bounced up with a invention he had made.

"Look at him go," Both Clay and Nick smiled, "Come on, let's catch up to, Gogy."

Carson looked at the crystal mountain from the bottom, not knowing what to do. Traves stayed with him.

"We don't need to climb that," Traves began, "The author will forget about us anyway, but then remember when she is writing the scoreboard."

"You're right, we're important to the storyline."

Dave swung some heavy force on his arms, side stepping above the crystal mass. The pinkette looked downwards at the ground and watched the other competitors struggle to get up. Some even gave up already, lame.

The pink haired male slid down the mountain like a slide, then landed on the ground with grace. His wrists irritated, the bracelets were making the male itching. He glared at the beeping device.

The whole ensemble of students rushed to be first, but only one was at the front. 

" **Wilbur Soot from class 1A is soaring through the obstacle course with ease!** " 

Just if on cue, a gust of wind flew past Dave, his pink hair swaying with it. The pinkette only smiled, his motivation only fuelled. The thing about being tall is having long legs, Dave looked around him and noticed immediately that he was among the tallest out of everyone.

His agility and speed surpassed most, making him get closer to Wilbur.

Wilbur only gave a smirk, "You're fast."

"I have to be," Dave returned the smirk, "I'm probably faster than you."

"Bet?"

"Bet."

As if Dave was holding back, he rushed forward, surprising the brunette. The sound of the wind became louder and sturdier. 

"What's this?!" Present MIc had shouted through the mic, "David Gonzales began to take the lead, overtaking Wilbur!"

Dave could feel Wilbur's frustration in the wind, "You little-"

The pinkette closed around the brunette and tripped him over with a quick harmless kick to the shin. Wilbur fell, hitting the ground and falling far behind Dave.

"Girls aren't the only thing that wants to get to know you," Dave said, "I mean look at the ground, it's sure is keeping you company."

He heard a slight groan from behind, he smiled. Without losing his momentum, Dave kept his pace even until he had made it the first obstacle.

"And the first one to the first obstacle is David!"

The crowd cheered and it was the first time Dave had even noticed they were there in the first place. He looked around and saw the large mass surround him, his anxiety tingled a little. 

Dave looked away from the crowd and tried to keep his mind at the situation at hand. 

The obstacle was wasn't much of an obstacle and more a thing the teachers probably thought of last second, the entire field in front of Dave was inching with huge robots. The ones like in the Entrance Exam, each step that the metal mass would step, the ground would shake. 

Dave knew that this was different from the Entrance Exam; the purpose of the exam was to defeat the robot but that does not apply here. The safest course of action that Dave can take is to avoid them. 

Dave observed them.

What Dave had noticed about the robots was slower compared to one that the Entrance Exam, their movements wasn't meant to attack the opponent. 

Then the realisation hit Dave; the purposes of the robots were to push back anyone coming towards or pass it, to prevent them from making it to the finish line. 

The pinkette smirked. 

More footsteps made its way behind Dave, but he stood exactly still.

Wilbur stared at him, trying to examine Dave's facial expression; the brunette looked at the field. 

The masked male from the other day was also with him alongside a boy with a bandana that Dave had never met. 

The first mistake that anyone made was to rush in, which is what Wilbur had done within the minute that the other males had come. Dave never bothered to stop him.

Wind whistled through the air, taking Wilbur with it. He twisted and turned, evading any of the robots that was coming his way. Then Dave saw it, the mistake.

As said before, the robots' purpose was to push back the opponent. Since that they had lacked physical movement because of their huge size, the only way that they would be able to push anyone back was to lure in the opponent into a tight area where multiple robots were huddled up and gang up on them.

Dave and the other males beside him watched Wilbur who was pushed aside to a bunch of robots, it was too late for him to escape.

Dave used this time to run ahead, with the other people behind his tail. His eyes went everywhere, observing every small detail and pattern that may come to of use to him. 

A giant foot rushed in front of him, animated and cartoonish. Dave turned around.

Jaiden hovered behind him, riding a cartoonish device that floated. It somewhat resembled a hoverboard, the pink haired male sighed.

The girl had flew passed him easily, Dave had struggled to keep the pace. The masked male and his friend surpassed him already, leaving only Wilbur behind him who continued to struggle with the robots.

Should he help Wilbur? I mean, they are friends after all.

Dave sighed and made his way to the cluster of robots.

In the middle of it all was Wilbur, who was fighting for his life. The pinkette could only chuckle.

"Need help?" Dave shouted through the robots' legs.

"Maybe!"

"Well, find someone who will help you, bye!"

"Hey!"

"Just kiddin'"

Dave swayed through the assortment of metal legs and came back to back with Wilbur. The launched themselves at the robots, the wind screeching through the air.

Dave climbed one of the robots and gestured Wilbur to keep his eyes on him. The brunette gave him a small nod. 

The duo knew the whole stadium had their eyes on them, expecting some big explosion. Dave could only laugh at that.

Just like at the Entrance Exam, Dave focused is full weight to the robot's side. With the new help from Wilbur, it was much easier push it to the side. With a quick whiff of wind, the metal mass fell.

It was like a dominos effect; once one robot fell, the others came with it. With a long rumble of the ground, everyone's gaze went to the due who heaved a heavy sigh.

" **WHAT'S THIS, THE ROBOTS ARE DEFEATED?!** "

Without a notice to Wilbur, Dave zoomed ahead, passing the taller teen. It was only the matter of time that the pinkette made to the next stage of the obstacle course. He came to an edge of a cliff, he looked down. He was met with vertical spikes. 

Dave knew that Jaiden had already passed this stage, mostly due to the fact that she wasn't there with him. 

Footsteps approached him from behind, the masked male and his friend gave him a nervous look, "I know we're supposed to be enemies, but..."

All three males looked at the cliff below them.

Dave stood there silently, having a silent conversation with both males. With a small nod, all three set to work. 

"The name's Nick, by the way and that grouch over there is Clay," The dark haired male said with a mischievous smirk, "Don't let him het to your head, that's how he's going to get you."

"Don't worry, I won't." 

The three males made their way to the edge, with nothing but small rock at hand, Nick broke off the top if one of the spikes with a single throw. Dave jumped down on to the spikes, gesturing Clay to do the same. 

Dave and Clay stood at the singular spike, "Nick, quick, our weight is breaking it!"

Nick threw rick to another spike, Dave jumped on to it. The method was to make a path all the way to the end of the stage, Dave never envied Wilbur up until; stupid Wilbur and his wind quirk.

With a surprise, Clay jumped on the same spike as Dave all too suddenly, making the blond stumble to the edge.

Dave grabbed his hand instantly, now faced with Clay whose mask was slipping off, showing one of his eyes.

- _Grian placed a pink flower in on his ear, "Did you now that Gladiolus is symbol of strength, I read about it in a book that Tango showed me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, and I searched it up at papa's computer and it turns out was right," Grian jumped, a smile on his face, " I spent all day trying to make it with my quirk and I did it!"_

_A bright light emitted from the younger male's hands, like a white flash. After a second, the flash was gone and was replaced by a pink flower floating down on to Grian's grasp._

_It was beautiful quirk, one that Dave would have preferred than his own. A plant creation quirk that let the brunette make any type of plant he wanted with a sudden thought._

_Grian was ecstatic when he got his quirk, and ever since the shop had been filled with vases of flowers in all rooms. Xisuma was quite proud of Grian's new addiction._

_Dave smiled at the flower that was in his hand, admiring the bright pink petals that made it beautiful._

_"So it's a flower that symbolises strength?" Dave asked the younger boy._

_Grian nodded._

_Dave placed the flower on the brunette's ear, "Personally, I think that you're the strongest out of all of us."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"I know so."-_

Dave gasped at the sudden memory, letting his gaze slip away from the masked teen who quickly put his mask back to place.

Heavy breaths escaped from the pinkette.

"Are you okay?" Clay tried to hold on to the teen, but Dave just pushed his hand away and hissed at him.

After noticing his sudden anger outburst, he felt regret.

"I'm so sorry, I-i..."

" **JAIDEN FINALLY MADE IT TO THE FINAL STAGE ALONGSIDE WILBUR!** "

The crowd around them cheered, nervousness continued to grow inside Dave.

Without another word said, Dave threw Clay to the edge of the final stage, leaving him behind on the spike.

Dave gestured Nick to come over, he obeyed. 

All three was now on the last stage.

Without warning, Nick dashed passed Dave and Clay, "See you later, suckers!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Clay went after him, seemingly forgetting the situation that happened just a few moment ago.

Dave was left with consciousness.

" **NICHOLAS, CLAYTON AND DAVID HAD MADE IT TO THE LAST STAGE!** " 

Dave began tailing the duo, his mind somewhere else. The bracelet beeped on his wrist, he stared at it.

What was wrong with him?

\---------------break--------------

Wilbur just made it to the last stage before Jaiden, he was met with a completely flat field. Nothing of harm seem to be among this field; no robots, no cliff, no spikes, no anything. 

He stepped in to the field, oblivious of any traps. There wasn't any, well, not that he could see.

A loud explosion echoed through the stadium, roaring like a storm at sea. 

Wilbur turned and saw Jaiden laid on the floor, unmoving and hurt. The brunette felt anxiety fill him up, he hesitantly stepped forward. 

The field was rigged with explosives, hidden underground. 

He could fly, yes, but the big impact from his wind would set off all of the explosives like a chain reaction.

Another explosion, this time it was Jonathan who was the victim, he stood up slowly.

"Wilbur!" A familiar voice rang out, Wilbur turned to it.

Phil stood at the middle of the field, terrified and anxious.

A single move was dangerous. This was supposed to be a competition, a game for the top students of U.A to compete to determine who the best was. Why didn't it feel like that? Why did Wilbur feel like something more was happening?

The brunette mustered a small step forward, heading towards a certain support course student. He cautioned his steps and never let himself get distracted by anything. 

Another explosion, but he never turned.

Another step, slow and threatening.

" **NO ONE HAS MADE OUT OF LAST STAGE YET, WHO WILL TAKE THIS VICTORY?!** "

Another explosion, the crowd shouts in excitement.

We were their entertainment, we were their drama. To them, we weren't human. To them, we were their obsession.

\---------------break--------------

Keem watched the whole thing play out on their television screen, amused and entertained.

They said it was the villains who was corrupted, that they were the bad guys. Oh, how wrong they were.

Putting a bunch of teenage kids in an arena to fight in front a huge crowd and the television. 

Oh, sure, Keem doesn't see anything wrong with this! The fucking sarcasm. He was supposed to be the bad guy, what a waste really.

"Kuroguri, where the hell is Shigaraki?" Keem made his way to the bar where Kuroguri was cleaning some glasses, "The bastard promised to take me to the school."

"I have not seen him in quite a while," The older male said calmly.

"That's BS!" 

Keem turned on the volume higher on the television.

" **NO ONE HAS MADE IT TO THE LAST STAGE, WHO WILL TAKE THIS VICTORY?** "

Keem only rolled his eyes.

The camera angle switches, showing a pink blur pass through the field of explosives. Keem's memories seem to restart as he watched the pink haired male speed through the field without any hesitancy. 

"Diego, who's the pink haired kid?" 

A red animal-like person turned its head towards the teleporter, moving one of his six arms to get a page paper from the table beside him. 

Diego gave him an incomprehensible screech, "dAvID gOnzAlES...hssss."

"Kuroguri, wasn't that the kid who was at the attack, the one who killed Shigaraki's nomu?" Keem grabbed a glass from the bar table and sipped on it, the purple liquid swaying in the glass.

The older male just nodded, saying nothing in the process. He just continued cleaning the glasses.

Keem pulled his phone out of his pocket and called, "Giran, I need something from you."

\---------------break--------------

Dave rushed passed Wilbur, who seemed hesitant to continue.

He knew explosives, he was a support (kinda) student after all. Phil taught him the basics; how they work and how they were activated. He applied that knowledge what Techno already had known about them and used that to his advantage. 

_"A general theory of explosives is that the detonation of the explosives charge causes a high-velocity shock wave and a tremendous release of gas. The shock wave cracks and crushes the rock near the explosives and creates thousands of cracks in the rock. These cracks are then filled with the expanding gases." –Chapter Two, Explosives_

It's funny how his ADHD can get this far into his sad life.

The answer to this problem is math; explosives are spread out through the field. Using that knowledge, it was sensible to assume that there was some sort of distance between all of the explosives. Dave observed the previous explosions on the field and realised that each was spaced by a diagonal pattern.

He rushed through the safe parts.

Dave halted next to Phil, without a single word given to each other. He picked up the shorter male and carried him to the end of the stage. 

"What the hell, David?" Phil heaved a big sigh, "Where the hell did you learn that."

"YouTube." 

"Of course," Phil gave him a smile, "You better make to the finish line, Wilbur is catching up."

Dave turned around to see Wilbur slowly walking through the field, fear evident in his face.

"In that pace?" Dave smirked, "There's no way."

" **DAVID GONZALES AND PHILZA WILSON MADE IT TO THE FINISH LINE!** "

"You want to relax a bit?" Phil said, "I'm exhausted."


	25. Sports Festival, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEp, IM BACK AND BWTTERC THAN WVER

** Chapter Twenty-five: Sports Festival, Part 2 **

Out of the 100 students who participated in the Sports Festival, only 40 students were able to make it the finish line.

Zak looked at his placement in the obstacle course.

...

  1. Jimmy
  2. Brody
  3. Zak Carder
  4. Elizabeth



...

The short teen only sighed.

“Why are you so glum, Zak?” Darryl made his way to his side, looking at the placement boards, “Wow, Zak, you did great!”

“It’s not good enough,“ He said slowly, “Dad’s not going to like it.”

“Who cares what that muffin likes?” Darryl said, pulling the short brunette in to a embrace, “He’s a jerk.”

“He may be a jerk, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s my father,” Zak gave in to the embrace, letting the taller teen’s warmth overwhelm him.

“We can kill him,” Vincent said, suddenly appearing behind the duo, “If we do that, he won’t bother you anymore.”

“WHAT, NO!” Darryl shouted, “WE CAN’T JUST KILL HIM, THAT’S BAD!”

“Your loss.”

“You guys are so chaotic,” Zak laughed.

They were right, who cares about his Dad. Who cares what he thinks? Not him, that’s for sure.

\---------------break--------------

Jonathan ruffled Dave’s hair, his pink curls slipping through his long fingers.

“Hey!” Dave said, “You’re messing up my hair.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jonathan realised something, “Where’s your crown clip?”

Dave stayed silent.

“Dave, where’s your crown clip?”

“Dunno...”

And then Dave left, was it something he said?

Surely it wasn’t his fault wasn’t it?

\---------------break--------------

It was nearly time to announce the next event, a shadow in the hallways made it through the crowd of people. He went unnoticed, ignored and left out. Just how he wanted it.

His mission was simple; sabotage the event and cause chaos but in a heavily guarded and fortified faculty, it was almost hard to the do anything without even the slightest of difficulty. He growled to himself.

“Pas Trouve, are you in the building?” A gruff voice from his ear comms came in, the shadow only rolled his eyes as the voice of Keemstar appeared.

“Affirmative, Keem, though target is not spotted,” Pas Trouve turned a new corner, seemingly running out of time.

“Have you seen the target even once?” Annoyance was clear from Keem’s voice, which irritated Pas Trouve.

“No, now will you please stop calling during my missions, you’re annoying me.”

“No need to get grumpy, Pas. If you require help, just dial Minx.”

Pas ended the call almost immediately, almost forgetting that there were other people around him. He made an unfortunate slip up and bump into someone he didn’t want to see.

“George, what are you doing here, the next event is starting,” Clay said teasingly, “And you called me out for late to class earlier.”

Pas’ hand made it to the back of his hand, “Ahh, I got lost in these stupid hallways while going the toilets. Is Nick with you?”

“Yep, Stuck to me like glue.”

“You’re not escaping, Clay!” Nick grabbed Clay’s hip and lifted him up.

Pas looked at the duo in front of him and smiled.

He could live his like this forever, but he knows that’s just a distant dream.

\---------------break--------------

Dave and Phil entered the hallway, small talk ensued between the two teens. It had just been break, and now the two males are going back the 1A’s sitting and waiting area.

“Thanks for the carry, mate, real appreciate it,” Phil gave the pinkette a small smile, “Though, I think I won’t be able to pass the next round, thank you for the help.”

“You already said this almost six times, Phil,” Dave couldn’t look the shorter male without turning at each compliment he had receive.

“Can’t I say it more?” Phil laughed softly, “Look, Wilbur’s coming to us.”

The tall British brunette rushed forward to the duo, face full of seemingly pretend anger, “You guys left me in the Mine Field! What the actual fuck?!”

“I thought you could handle yourself, can’t you?” Dave teased, “You are the great Wilbur, after all.”

“Dave, my brother is in the crowd, he’s never gonna let that go!” Wilbur groaned, “You doomed me!”

“I’m sure Tommy will never let it go,” Phil laughed.

“No need to rub it in, aren’t I suffering enough?”

“You can’t have enough suffering, that’s how the world works.”

With that, the crowd around them went silent at the new noise emitting from the stadium’s speakers came to life. Revealing Aizawa-sensei’s tired voice.

“ **Students, please make your way to the arena. The next event is starting in five minutes**.”

Without a word exchanged between the three sleepy boys, the three males made their way to the arena.

Dave hated the cold stares that were setting on him, brutal and judgemental. As he joined the others in the arena, he managed to make eye contact with a boy with glasses, actually, a boy with goggles. The boy stared him down, eyes beading with content.

With a flash unnoticed, the goggled teen gave him a smile, “Sorry about that.”

The pinkette just a nodded a response, not really knowing what to say.

**“WELCOME TO THE NEXT EVENT THIS EVENING, I’M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE NEW EVENT, MAZE RACE!”**

‘ _Oh, you got to be kidding me_.’

\---------------break--------------

“ **THE GAME IS SIMPLE, ALL FORTY STUDENTS THAT MADE THROUGH THE LAST ROUND WILL BE PUT INTO GROUPS OF THREE. TEAMS WILL BE CHOSEN BY THE STUDENTS TO HELP DEVELOP INTERACTIVENESS. THESE TEAMS WILL BE PUT INTO DIFFERENT PLACES AROUND THE MAZE FAR FROM THE EXIT. THERE ARE TWO WAYS THEY COMPLETE THIS STAGE; ONE, TO MAKE IT OUT THE MAZE WITH YOUR ACCORDING TEAMMATES OR TWO, GATHER EXACTLY FIVE BANDANAS HIDDEN THROUGHOUT THE MAZE.** ”

The crowd erupted into cheer.

“ **MAY THE BEST WIN, PLUS ULTRA!”**

With the sound of the horn, Dave looked at his teammates. Phil and Wilbur gave him a menacing grin.

Walls rose from the ground and up, surrounding the three males. They were tall, big and bulky.

Dave tapped the wall, “It’s thick, and breaking through it wouldn’t be an option.”

Wilbur looked up, “They don’t have the ceiling covered, I can fly up there and see if we just walk along the wall.”

“Surely, mate, it can’t be that easy,” Phil intervened, “They’d probably trapped it with something.”

“It’s better to try than not at all,” Dave said, “Wilbur, fly up.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

A gust of wind whistled through the air, sending Wilbur up in the sky. But before he can get further up, a screech escaped his lips, sending him down. Dave caught him.

Wilbur groaned, “What the actual fuck was that, it was stingy and shit!”

“Knew it, there’s a electrical force field preventing us to go up,” Phil laughed, “Should’ve saw it coming, Powerloader made us make a comparator for one of the projects we had to do, guess they were used for this.”

All three males looked at the path ahead of them, “Why am I suddenly regretting coming to school today?”

“Wilbur, you always wanna get out of school,” Dave said with bored expression, “Let’s just this done and over with.”

\---------------break--------------

Carson and his teammates weren’t struggling, no sir-ey.

Ok, let’s drop the sarcasm, they were totally lost.

Jonathan groaned, “Nice work, Carson, we’re lost.”

Traves repeated, “Nice work, Carson, we’re lost.”

“You two aren’t making it better,” Carson said, deadpanned, “They said this was going to be simple!”

“They said it was simple, not easy!” Jonathan voice echoed through the maze, bouncing the thick brick walls.

“Damn, the author must be having the time of their life right now.”

“The what?!” Jonathan asked, but was ignored.

Carson kneeled on the ground, “What have we done to upset you, oh great one?”

Nothing really, this just fun to write.

“Damn, no need to rub in the fact that we aren’t real, geez,” Traves said, with his stupid face.

“Hey, don’t call me stupid!” He said once again, shouting idiotically.

...

“WHY YOU-“

Carson pulled him and put his palm against the stupid teen’s mouth, “Don’t mind him, he’s just in a bad mood.”

The author can tell.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!” Jonathan shouts.

Tell him not to worry about it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Carson repeated, beautifully.

“Awe, is that how you think of me?”

Author is having regrets writing this story. Author is going back to other character’s POV.

“WAIT DON’T GO WE NEED YOU, WAI-“

\---------------break--------------

Clay, Nick and George turned the corner, seemingly not finding anything that might even hint a bandana or an exit. They currently have two bandanas in their possession and getting to them weren’t that easy. Parkour had been the biggest struggle that occurred while getting their first bandana, whilst puzzles seemed to be the central point in getting their second. It was breaking their mind.

So far they marked off the areas they have explored with an ‘x’ on the ground with their fingers. They were getting absolutely nowhere, but at least they were making progress. With another turn to the left, they were met with a dead end, all of them sighed.

They all turned around and made their way back to the original crossroad. There had been only one path they have not explored; it was almost certain it would lead to somewhere good. On their way to the crossroad, a load thud could be heard through the wall beside them.

A muffled voice echoed, “Zak, they’re getting away with it!”

‘ _With what? What are they getting away with?_ ’ Clay thought to himself.

“Zak, get the bandana before he gets away with it, you muffin!”

“What do you think I’m trying to do, you jerk!”

“Less arguing, more getting,” Vincent’s voice rang out.

Clay looked at his teammates, communicating silently with just hand gestures. George ran to his side, getting what Clay had said, Nick mimicking him.

Guess getting their third bandana weren’t going to be that hard.

\---------------break--------------

Zak, Darryl and Vincent rushed through the maze, tailing Carson who had stolen one of their bandanas.

“Get back here, you muffin!” Darryl sped forward in front of his two friends who let him through, “Zak, trap him!”

With one swift motion, a huge blue crystal rose from the ground, eventually surrounding Carson. Vincent activated his quirk, blinding Carson.

The trio trapped the male into a corner with no means of escape, but despite this, Carson only smiled.

“Why risk for only one bandana, when you can steal four?” Carson stood still, the bandana he stole clutched in his grasp.

The three males were confused, “What do you mea-“

Jonathan swung his lasso around the trio, and then pulled it tightly, causing the three to get stuck in the bundle.

Traves placed an empty hand on their head, “Sleepy, sleepy.”

Zak, Darryl and Vincent began to close their eyes, beginning to enter their early slumber. Carson, Traves and Jonathan surrounded the trio, searching their pockets for the bandanas.

“Got one!” Jonathan shouted excitedly, waving the piece of fabric around freely.

“Another one here!” Traves shouted, clutching the bandana in his grasp.

“Three bandanas, two to go,” Carson lead his teammates out the path The Trio had been set, still unconscious.

They were eventually met with crossroad, paths leading in multiple directions. None knew where to go, Carson sighed, “Splitting up is a bad idea. What the heck are we gonna do?”

“Well, whatever we are planning to do, we have to do it fast. My quirk can only last a few minutes before they start waking up!” Traves pulled his teammates aside to the left crossroad, “Quick, before they catch u-“

“Good for you, they won’t getting the bandanas!” A shadow pounced on them almost immediately as they turned the corner, the boy gave them a grin.

“Nick, corner them!” A British voice approached them, they were seemingly short in height.

Traves laughed a little, “Seemingly short in height, nice one author.”

Shut up.

Carson banged Traves head, “Fucking get away, you idiot!”

Nick erupted two boulders from the ground, trying to surround the opposing team, he was having a difficult time.

Jonathan swung a lasso up the edge of the maze’s wall, his hand clutching Carson arm, “HANG ON TIGHTLY!”

The two males swung, leaving Traves on his own, “WAIT, WHAT ABOUT ME!”

The male gets ignored, haha, loser.

Traves rolled his eyes, glaring at the air, looking like a crazy person.

“I’m getting sick and tired of your bullying.”

Welp, you have to deal with it.

\---------------break--------------

The chase was on and Clay, Nick and George were tailing the boys in front of them. From all the shouting and arguing by the opposing team, Clay discovered their names; Carson, Traves and Jonathan. They were a chaotic bunch, more so than Clay and his own group which was surprising to him.

From the distance, Nick had the three trapped in his quirk. Clay and George walked their way there. Clay jumped the boulder and extended his hand to the short, glassed male who gave him a small smile. Soon enough the members of the Dream Team towered the three males trapped within Nick’s boulders.

“Give the bandanas,” Nick said mercilessly at the trio of males below them, “You have a few seconds to decide.”

Nick lifted a hive of rocks he created from the ground, his smirk growing wider.

Clay could only laugh silently at the scene unfolding in front of him, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not ruin the plan they have thought about just a few seconds ago.

George nudged him from the side, trying to contain his own laughter.

Carson gave them a grim smile, Nick smirk lowered and a confusion downs him.

“We haven’t met, have we?” Carson said lowly, smile forming on his face, “The name’s Carson, and I’m an extra character that has really cool lines.”

Gas eloped the surroundings, colourless and sweet-smelling.

Then all the Dream Team could feel was laughter and so much of it, to the point that it might have hurt. Clay began to clutched his chest, trying to find the air he so desperately needed. His eyes watered and blurred, a small rock dropped on his head.

The hive of rocks that Nick had previously threatened Carson with was now starting to drop from the sky, without Nick having the stability to control them, they began to drop. Hard.

The boulder they were standing on was now crumbling and they were going down with them, all Clay could do was fall.

Without the air and energy, he couldn’t do a thing.

He was going to lose.

\---------------break--------------

The Sleepy Boys made their way through the maze, lost as much as everyone else. Though, it hadn’t had been that bad, it was actually quite entertaining. Well, that was what Phil was interpreting it.

With Wilbur’s endless sex jokes and Dave’s constant insults and roast (and, of course his laughing), all of it didn’t feel like a school thing. It was kinda nice actually.

They all progressed through the maze, two bandanas in their possession. Another obstacle came their way, they parkoured through it ease, jumping each of the platforms with speed and momentum. Phil knew he was the less sportsy guy of the group and knew that he would have difficulty with most of the obstacles they faced, much to his surprise, he wasn’t struggling as much as he thought he would which was a added bonus.

Once the obstacle was done, Phil and the others rested at the end of the parkour.

“Mate, this is getting way to repetitive,” Phil complained, “This is never going to stop, and who knows, we might be the last one in fucking maze!”

“OH MY GOSH, PHIL SNAPPED!” Wilbur faked gasped, “WHAT WILL WE DO, DAVE?!”

“Guess we have to leave him behind,” Dave deadpanned said, “Sorry, Phil, goodbye.”

Phil rolled his eyes, laughing a little.

The ground rumbled and shook.

“What was the heck was that?” Wilbur was the first to question.

“Don’t know, wanna find out?” Dave smirked.

That smirk was contagious, leaving both Phil and Wilbur a smirking mess.

Oh god, this is going to be hard to write.

\---------------break--------------

Clay was looking above him, waiting to be crushed by the hive of rocks.

There was now getting out of it…

… until there was.

He had never been so grateful of seeing a pink blur rush pass his behind, immediately carrying him out of the falling debris. Upon the fast pace, his hand kept a hold of his mask on his face, knowing full well that it might fall.

“I actually forgot your name, sorry,” David had said to him as he put the blonde down to the ground gently.

The pinkette turned his head and Clay could see the pink haired teen’s eyes. They were blue, there were no doubt about that, but something was there also. Red. It outlined the irises faintly, and if you weren’t paying attention, you would not have seen them.

Clay couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of it, there were something dangerous about this man and he was going to be the one that shows the world. He was determined to.

Whatever what David was hiding, Clay would be the one to find out. It was his promise to himself.

That was the last thought Clay had remember.

The red, just red.


End file.
